High School Drama
by Dragon Ruler 06
Summary: Ichigo was dating Renji until a new guy moves into town and makes him think that maybe the love of his life isn't the love of his existence. Yaoi GrimmIchi
1. High School and New Jerks

**Me: I wanted 2 take a new turn on things, so I'm trying out a Bleach story. Forgive me if I get any names wrong. I'm still trying to remember the names of all the new characters and I just started reading from onemanga instead of waiting for the mangas themselves 2 hit the shelves. Also, I may have sum descriptions wrong. If I do, let me no and I will try 2 fix them. I'm going on pics here 4 the descriptions and sum of the pics r either 2 small or 2 fuzzy 4 me 2 c them right. So again, forgive me. This is a high school fic. It started out as RenIchi, but it'll turn into GrimmIchi. And if ppl like this story, I may try 4 others that have different pairings. So plz, enjoy the new story. And yes, I have made some of the characters related 2 each other.**

**Warnings: violence, nudity, swearing, NC-17 in l8r chapters, and yaoi. Yes, I am obsessed with yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. All these characters are not mine, but this story is. People may use the idea if they want, but they have 2 ask me first or I'll sue.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As normal as life should be, Ichigo Kurosaki wished his was. He would give anything to have a normal life. But then again, an abnormal life kept things interesting. Such as the unusual friends he made that acted like complete and total lunatics that escaped from a mental hospital at times, for the exception of very few. Not to mention the abnormal entities that followed him around and wouldn't leave him alone until he helped them out.

Such as the mid-aged woman following after him right now. No one else could see her or hear her except for Ichigo.

His friends were the only ones that could understand that he was in tune with the spiritual world and could hear and see ghosts. They wished they could do the same, but he tells them otherwise.

Another abnormal fact about him was his unusual, but completely natural, born and raised with it, orange hair. A lot of kids picked on him because of it and the teachers harassed him because they thought he bleached his hair. He always told them off. Actually, his abnormal hair was how he met his friends. They just asked him about it one day and next thing they all know, they're inseparable friends since Junior High.

"Hey!" someone yelled out before the teen turned around to see a familiar scrawny blond boy walking up to him. His lips were wide and the top row of his teeth was always visible. His hair went mid-way down to his neck and was straight as the day was long. His honey brown eyes were either playfully, serious, or bored beyond help.

"Hey, Shinji," Ichigo greeted back with a wave of his hand before the blond was suddenly by his side. "Are you ever going to tuck in your shirt?" he asked. Shinji never tucked his shirt in, no matter how much the teachers badgered him about it.

"Never ever!" Shinji replied with an ear-to-ear grin. "Do you think Inoue will go out with me if I ask her today?"

"In your dreams," Ichigo snorted as the two continued on. "You've been chasing her since you met her. Since when has she ever said she'll go out with you?"

"That's because she's after you and doesn't care that you're gay and with Renji," Shinji complained before perking up. "Still, never hurts to give it a try!"

"Hiyori is going to try and kill you again, you know that, right?" Ichigo pointed out, looking over his shoulder to make sure the girl wasn't following them again. "She's makes me paranoid. How can you deal with her? She appears out of no where and hits people with her sandals for no reason!"

"She finds a reason sooner or later," Shinji sighed with a small shrug. "And it's not my fault. She's been that way since she moved in with me. I can't help the way she is."

"She's your cousin!" Ichigo exclaimed. "The least you can do is keep her under control! And you wonder why no one goes to your house if she's there! She hits us with her sandals if we're too loud for her!"

"Like I said, she's that way," the blond shrugged off with a low sigh. "Think she'll calm down if I dump her on Rose?"

"I highly doubt it since he lets her get away with everything," Ichigo scoffed, shifting the school bag he had over his shoulder. "Hey, what do you like about Inoue anyway?"

Shinji slowly turned his head to look over at him before saying in a low tone, "Is it not obvious?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Gay, remember?" he said, pointing to himself. "I don't like girls."

"Have you been blind of her chest?!" Shinji started to yell. "And she's just so gorgeous! And innocent!"

"You're that way with all the girls you meet," Ichigo pointed out, unfazed by the other teen's shout. "I could care less. If the body has breast and no dick, I'm not interested."

"Why do I bother talking to you about this?" Shinji asked, staring at Ichigo boredly. The orange-haired teen merely shrugged in response. "I should talk to someone who can understand the need for a feminine body."

"Then go and talk to Kyouraku-sensei," Ichigo muttered, scratching the back of his head. "He knows that desire better than anyone else."

"Maybe I will!" Shinji exclaimed before a flying sandal hit the back of his head and forced him to fall face flat onto the concrete sidewalk. Ichigo slowly turned around, knowing who it was.

A girl with blond hair a few shades brighter than Shinji's, but the same color eyes with three freckles under each, dressed in a red outfit and wearing only one sandal calmly walked over to them and slipped the sandal she threw at Shinji back onto her foot. "You left me behind, Shinji," she growled out.

"You were being slow this morning, Hiyori," Shinji replied. "And since it is the first day of school, we can't be late. And I wasn't going to let you make me late. Besides, I wanted to talk to Ichigo for a while!"

"You're dead when we get back home," Hiyori warned as she brushed by the two.

"What is she doing?" Ichigo asked, leaning over towards the other blond. "Karakura Junior High is the other way."

"She starts freshman year this year," Shinji depressingly sighed. "I'm never going to escape her."

"Sucks being the only family she has left, doesn't it?" Ichigo asked, following after the younger girl.

"I'm just the closest living relative she has," Shinji corrected as he rushed to Ichigo's side once again. "Still, it wouldn't hurt to sent her to America or somewhere else. Any place but near me."

"She's still adjusting," the orange-haired teen sighed. "What happened exactly?"

"Her parents got into a car crash," Shinji replied, his face and eyes blank. "Instant death. She was at home under someone's watch when the police came. They told her she could go into foster care or live with a relative that was close to her. Guess which she chose." He glanced towards his younger cousin for a second. "Remember, don't talk to her about it. She'll go ballistic."

"I prefer living," Ichigo lowly muttered before sigh slightly. "Let's hurry up and get to the school. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish."

"At least it's our last year!" Shinji happily yelled, grinning.

"Hurry up!!" Hiyori yelled over her shoulder.

"She's so bossy," Ichigo commented before he and Shinji smirked at each other and broke into a run, quickly passing by Hiyori, who just glared at their retreating backs.

"They should join track or something," she sighed to herself before quickly running after them.

After a few minutes of running and a sandal being thrown at the two a few times, they arrived at the front of the school where a teen with long red hair tied into a high ponytail wearing a white headband over his tattooed forehead was waiting with his arms crossed over his chest and his dark eyes glancing every direction. "You're boyfriend obviously missed you over the past few hours," Shinji teased, elbowing Ichigo in the side.

The teen just shoved him to the side with a smirk before going over to the red-head and wrapped his arm around the other's neck when he was looking the opposite direction. "Just a couple days and you already miss me?" Ichigo asked with a playful smirk. "Come on, Renji. It's not like I'm gonna replace you within twenty-four hours."

Renji looked down at him with a smirk before claiming the orange-haired teen's lips with his own. "I miss you as soon as I say 'bye'," Renji stated with the smirk still on his face as he slipped Ichigo's arm off his neck. "And you better not replace me or I'm kicking the ass of whoever the hell took my boyfriend away."

"So overprotective," Hiyori scoffed, making Renji glance towards her.

"What's short-stuff doing here?" the red-head asked, pointing towards Hiyori, who was already removing her sandal for the comment.

"She's starting her freshman year," Shinji replied, snatching the sandal away before she had a chance to throw it at the older teen. "And you can't keep throwing your shoes at everyone! Also, where the hell is your uniform?!"

"You're just now noticing?" Ichigo incredulously asked, blinking a couple times. "She's been dressed like that since she threw her shoe at you earlier!"

"I don't like the uniform!" Hiyori yelled, taking her sandal back from Shinji's hand before smacking him on the head with it. "And since when do _you_ tell _me_ what to wear?!"

"I think we should just leave the cousins alone for a while," Renji suggested with a small sigh, leading Ichigo away from the arguing blondes. "I do not understand how those two can live together and keep the house in one piece."

"Who knows?" Ichigo said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Seen the others yet?"

"Nah," Renji replied with a shrug of his shoulders as he placed his arm on top of Ichigo's. "Been trying to find you. Haven't seen anyone else since the 'End of Summer Party'. I woke up with one hell of a hangover after that. Better than Kira and Rangiku, though. They woke up with migraines!"

"Sucks for them!" Ichigo laughed out. "Let's try the rooftop. You know, where we used to gather before school started every day for the past few years."

"No need to be a smartass," Renji grumbled before his boyfriend snickered. "Oh well," he chuckled. "I wouldn't have loved ya if you were any different."

"You know, that makes me feel as though me being a smartass is the only thing you like about me," Ichigo teased, earning a playful glare from the red-head as they passed through the front doors.

No one commented about there being a gay couple walking down the hall. Then again, gay couples were easily accepted into the school since a majority went for the same sex, and no one wanted to get between Renji and Ichigo. Both were violent and dangerous when they were being picked on for any reason.

First time Renji met Ichigo, he just moved into town and nearly jumped out of his skin when someone flew through a window, soon followed by Ichigo. It took a few of his friends to restrain the teen. What a way to start at a new Junior High. Not to mention when he made a comment about Ichigo's hair, the two started to fight. After that, they became quick friends and Renji only just got the courage to ask Ichigo out middle of Junior Year. Only one person made a comment about them and that one person ended up in the hospital for a couple of weeks because of an overprotective and defensive dominant boyfriend.

They made it to the door at the top of the steps to the roof before Renji opened it and they were momentarily blinded by the bright sunlight. Some voices were heard arguing about something bizarre.

"I still say you are wrong!" a deep, but young, voice yelled.

"No way, Hitsugaya," a feminine voice argued. "She's defiantly right on this one."

"Only because you two have messed up taste buds!" another male voice commented before Renji and Ichigo stepped around the corner and saw a small group of their teen friends.

One was bald and was often called 'Bullet Head' by one of the girls. He always had a small dot of red at the corner of both eyes and a wooden sword at his waist. He refused to go anywhere without it. He scared a lot of people and didn't make friends with many. But then he met Ichigo, they had a small fight, and then they were friends. It was because of the bald guy that they met his boyfriend. He was very feminine with short black hair and violet eyes. On one eye, he had a couple of red items sticking out from his eyebrow and a pair of yellow ones from the corner of his eye. He was beautiful, but whenever someone made a comment about his appearance, he would melt and start showering himself with comments about his beauty. It took someone with a lot of tolerance to handle the guy.

Then there was the quite guy that sat as far away from the group as possible. His hair hung down to his chin and was cut short in the back. A pair of glasses was place in front of his dark blue eyes and a book in his pale hands. It was hard to spot, but he was always carrying a small sowing kit somewhere in his clothing. He usually made it seem like it appeared out of nowhere a lot.

Another one of the guys was a blond with a large chunk of his bangs hanging in front of one of his golden-brown eyes. He was calm and quiet most of the time, not to mention very intelligent. By him was another teen with spiky dark blue, seemingly black, hair with a gray strip crossing over his nose from the left side of his face and a 69 under the line. There were also three lines over his right eye, one thin, the second medium, and the third thick, going from his forehead to his chin. He had the face of a fighter and often proved he was when someone was picking on his poor innocent boyfriend. Especially one of the teachers.

Not too far from them was a girl with black hair and dark gray eyes. She had wrapped up the longest strands of her hair into two separate parts hanging from the back of her neck, wrapped up with a white bandage each. At the end of both was a golden ring. By her side was a dark-skinned girl with purplish hair she tied into a high ponytail and golden eyes. Both fought like they were ninjas and the younger one looked up to the other.

Leaning against the fence was a white-haired boy that appeared as though he should be in Junior High, but he was smart enough to skip a few grades and was in the same year as most of the others. No one understood why his hair was so white, but they eventually learned to ignore it since Ichigo's hair was stranger. His icy blue eyes were watching a pair of girls with different shades of long orange hair.

One of the girls had wavy orange hair with blue eyes, but what drew the attention of the guys the most was her large breast that she sometimes used to her advantage. The other girl had straight hair held up by a pair of small flower pins she got from her brother and bright blue eyes. She, too, had a large chest, but didn't use it like the other.

Renji and Ichigo took a seat by a girl with black hair that curled out at the ends at her chin and medium blue eyes. She was actually the one who gave Renji the shove about him asking Ichigo out. And her brother was one of the teachers in the school. Still didn't mean she could get away with anything. Not too far away was a large teen with tanned skin and messy brown hair that covered his brown eyes. He looked like a giant to others, but he was a gentle one and only fought when Ichigo needed some of his help.

"What took you guys so long?" the bald one asked.

"I was waiting for Ichigo," Renji replied. "He showed up with Shinji. And guess what, Hiyori's starting High School now."

"Better watch out for her flying shoes, huh, Ikkaku?" the feminine teen asked, looking over to his boyfriend.

"You know that also means that you can go talking about how pretty you are because she'll attack you too, Yumichika," Ikkaku pointed out with a victorious smirk.

"Better watch it, Ikkaku, or Yumichika won't let you fuck him for a couple of weeks," the dark-skinned woman commented with a playful tone in her voice.

"He managed a month before," Ikkaku sighed. "Worst month of my life. And not only because he wouldn't let me fuck him, but he wouldn't let me touch him any way possible."

"You shouldn't have made fun of him then," the youngest of the group stated in a bored tone.

"He shouldn't have been standing so close to the firework display!" Ikkaku laughed out, falling onto his back as he roared his laughter.

"I can go another month, you know," Yumichika stated, making the other suddenly stop his laughter.

"He's evil for a pretty boy," the girl with the wavy orange hair commented. "Don't you think so, Hitsugaya?" she asked, looking over to the white-haired boy.

"He follows Ikkaku around and trains under Kenpachi, Rangiku," Hitsugaya pointed out with a low sigh. "Of course he's going to be like that."

"Just thought I'd ask," Rangiku said with a playful point. Hitsugaya just turned his head away with a scoff.

"Hey, Kira," Ichigo called before the blond looked over to him questioningly. "You taking any special classes this year?"

"Advanced Science and Mathematics," Kira replied with a small shrug.

"You know there's a chance you're going to get Gin or Aizen, right?" Renji asked.

"Aizen teaches Physics," the brunet by Kira pointed out. "And there's also a chance that Izuru will get Urahara-sensei as his teacher."

"I would feel better if it was Gin teaching him," the dark-skinned woman stated with a small sigh. "With Kisuke, you never know what he's saying. Don't you think so, Soifon?"

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama," the girl next to her replied with a single nod of her head.

"Enough with the 'sama'!" Yoruichi groaned. "It gets old."

"Sorry," Soifon apologized, lowering her head.

"Stop that, Soifon," Yoruichi sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "Just because I'm a teacher doesn't mean you have to treat me any differently than a friend."

"We're still wondering why you hang around the students, even though you're a teacher," the other brunette girl stated.

"I don't like to feel as though I'm superior to others," she replied. "You and your brother know that, Rukia." Rukia just shrugged before pulling out a book and reading it. "And besides, don't I look young enough to be mistaken for a student?"

"What's Uryu over there reading, Sado?" Ichigo asked, looking over to the giant teen, ignoring Yoruichi's comment.

"Don't know," Sado replied with a simple shrug.

"Well, we don't know our homeroom yet," the brunet by Kira groaned as he got to his feet. "So Kira and I are going to check out where we're supposed to go. Come on, Kira."

"Alright, Shuhei," Kira replied as he got to his feet. They waved to the others before disappearing around the corner, soon to be replaced by a blond blur speeding around the corner before latching onto the other orange-haired teenage girl.

"Inoue!" Shinji happily yelled out, his arms wrapped around her in a tight hug before he was by her side with just his arm on her shoulders. "How was your summer? Did you do anything fun?"

"Just the normal things," Inoue nervously replied. She still wasn't used to Shinji acting so comfortable around her and grabbing onto her like he does. "How about you, Hirako-kun?"

"Boring, except for the occasional party!" the blond replied.

"Heard your cousin's starting here," Hitsugaya stated before Shinji's face fell.

"Hopefully we won't have to deal with her so much," he grumbled. "Maybe you two can get together and you can keep her out of my hair."

"Like I want to deal with that demon?" Hitsugaya scoffed, turning his head to stare at the sky above.

"You know," Sado started. "Kira and Shuhei have the right idea. We should see what our homerooms are so we can get our schedules."

"I already know my homeroom teacher," Renji stated, waving his hand in the air. "I got Urahara-sensei."

"Same here," Soifon stated.

"Got him, too," Rukia sighed. "Just my luck."

"I got Rose," Shinji said, raising his hand in the air for a split second.

"Urahara-sensei for me," Inoue stated.

"Aw, man!" Shinji whined, dropping his head dramatically.

"Who you got, Uryu?" Ichigo asked, looking over to the silent teen.

Uryu pushed up his glasses before glancing over to them. "Yoruichi-sensei," he simply replied.

"I wish I had Yoruichi-sensei as my homeroom teacher," Soifon said in a low tone.

"Sado?" Ichigo called.

"Yoruichi-sensei," he replied.

"Ukitake-sensei for me," the orange-haired teen said. "Hitsugaya?"

"Who else?" the youngest scoffed. "I got Ukitake-sensei."

"Got your own uncle?" Renji chuckled. "Man, you would think that with a guy like him, you can get away with anything."

"He's a softie, but he's also strict when he needs to be," Hitsugaya pointed out with a low sigh. "Rangiku?"

"I got Ukitake-sensei, too," she replied with a smile. "Ikkaku? Yumichika? What about you two lovebirds?"

"Kenpachi-sensei," Ikkaku replied with a smirk. "Yumichika, too."

"At least he likes you guys," Ichigo muttered. "Every time he sees me, he wants a fight."

"That's his way of showing he likes you, too," Yumichika chuckled. "He's tough, but one of the best teachers in the school."

"So says you two," Renji stated. "He's a maniac and I still don't understand why he brings her with him everywhere he goes!"

"She's his adopted daughter!" Yumichika exclaimed. "Of course he's going to bring her!"

"Doesn't she have elementary school that she can torment?!"

"She's too smart for it," Ikkaku pointed out. "Even though she's a major pain in the ass and acts like she's the biggest retard on the planet. Either that, or Kenpachi-sensei thinks that it'll ruin her from the little demon he wants her to be."

"I think she's doing a pretty good job being the demon he wants her to be," Hitsugaya lowly muttered under his breath as he got to his feet. "The bell is going to ring in a little bit. We might as well head in."

The others nodded in agreement, but Uryu stayed where he was. "Hey, Uryu!" Ichigo called out.

"I'll go when I hear the bell," Uryu simply stated, pushing his glasses up his nose again.

"Come on, Ichigo," Renji sighed, pulling the orange-haired teen away while following the others around the corner.

"Okay, okay," Ichigo scoffed, pulling his arm our of Renji's grip before wrapping his arms around the other's neck. "Do you always have to urge to drag me around like that?"

"Why, yes," Renji playfully replied with a smirk as they entered into the hall. "Yes I do."

"Hey, morons!" Hitsugaya called. "Get to your own homerooms."

"Sucks that we're at the opposite sides of the school," Ichigo sighed heavily with a shrug of his shoulders. Renji nodded in agreement before Ichigo pecked him on the lips and released him in a single second. He ran after Hitsugaya and Rangiku, who were already at the end of the hall and about to turn a corner. Renji barely had any reaction time before he was grabbed by Rukia and dragged away.

Rangiku was talking the entire way to the classroom. Hitsugaya was just glaring at anyone that gave him unusual looks. It was mostly the freshman, but they didn't know any better. He still hated it. Ichigo was just staring out the windows that they passed by before he felt a tug on his sleeve and was pulled into a windowless room right when the bell rung.

"Ah, Toushiro," the man at the front desk greeted. "Matsumoto and Ichigo, too. Nice to see you three again. How was your summer?"

"Okay, I guess," Hitsugaya replied with a small shrug as he sat at one of the black lab tables. Rangiku sat by his right and Ichigo by his left. "And you, Uncle?"

"Could have been a little longer, in my opinion," Ukitake replied with a small chuckle. He brushed a strand of his silver hair that was in his warm light brown eyes behind his ear as he placed down a stack of papers.

"Total agreement," Ichigo groaned, leaning his over the back of the chair. "Why do we have to go to school?"

"It's a need for young minds such as yourselves to know everything before we cruel adults throw you out into the world," Ukitake joked, earning a small glare from his nephew.

"Homeroom will defiantly be the highlight of my day!" Rangiku exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "Next to lunch!"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes before looking over to the older white-haired man. "How are you feeling, Uncle?" he asked.

"My health hasn't improved much, Toushiro," he replied with a soft smile. "But it doesn't stop me from teaching."

"No, but doing hard work will make you worse," Hitsugaya argued with a small glare.

"I can handle myself just fine," Ukitake said, still smiling slightly. "Though I am touched that you worry about me so much."

The younger scoffed slightly, turning his head away with a small blush. He was caught. He always tried to act like he didn't care, but Ukitake saw right through him. "I just don't want you to break into a bloody coughing fit in the middle of class and worry your students," he stated.

"You care for your uncle," Ichigo commented. "Stop being such an asshole and admit it." Toushiro glared at him before turning his head away once again.

Some students started to file into the room after a couple of minutes. Ukitake greeted them warmly as they chose their seats. Ichigo was glancing around, seeing if he could spot any familiar faces. He recognized only one and that was of Lisa, one of Shinji's friends, reading one of her porno mangas again. Eventually, all but one table was filled to its own limit. At only table that had free seats was a teen with pink hair and white glasses in front of dark honey eyes. Ichigo sometimes wondered why everyone picked on him for having orange hair when there were people with hair stranger than his own.

When the last bell rung, Ukitake spoke to the class in a gentle manner. "Welcome to your homeroom," he said, smiling slightly. "I am Ukitake-sensei to you young students. I'm sure the lot of you think this will be difficult year for a majority of you since this is your final year, so let's try to make things easy in here. I'm not here as your superior-"

He was cut off by some yelling outside. "Why the fuck am I stuck with you this fucking early in the goddamn morning?!" someone yelled before a lower and calmer voice replied. "You're just an asshole that enjoys doing these things just to annoy me to my grave!"

The door opened before a teen with green eyes that had thin green lines going down from them to his chin and black hair walked in. His skin was deathly pale and the only sign of color anywhere on his skin was his dark upper lip. The only out of school uniform he had on was his white trench coat with black trimmings. "Grimmjow, you should stop yelling," he calmly said before looking over to the teacher.

"Fuck you, Ulquiorra!" another teen, this one with teal hair, blue eyes, and blue make-up around his eyes, yelled as he walked in.

Ulquiorra turned to glance at him before sending a swift kick to Grimmjow's stomach. "I said silence," he calmly said.

"Asshole," Grimmjow muttered, rubbing his stomach. "I wasn't even expecting that, you fucking bitch!"

That earned him an elbow into his stomach. Ulquiorra was acting as though he wasn't attacking anyone when he threw his attacks. His face remained empty and calm. The calm teen looked over to the teacher before bowing slightly. "I apologize for the interruption," he said. "But we were told that this was our homeroom. I am Schiffer Ulquiorra. The trash behind me can introduce himself."

"Fuck you, you fucking emo transvestite!" Grimmjow growled.

"You know very well I am not a transvestite, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra stated, looking over his shoulder for a second.

"And I noticed you didn't make a comment about you being emo," the teal-haired teen muttered with a roll of his eyes. "Bitch."

"You shouldn't use such language within a school," Ulquiorra said with a warning in his eyes. "It is inappropriate."

"As if I fucking care!"

"Still a pain in the ass, Grimmjow?" someone in the back sighed before Grimmjow and Ulquiorra glanced over.

"Fuck you, Szayel!"

"I can see your favorite word didn't change over the past couple of years," the pink-haired teen stated with a smirk. "Sit down and shut up. You interrupted Ukitake-sensei and you should treat a sensei with respect. Then again, you don't know how to treat anyone with respect, so why do I bother talking to you?"

Grimmjow growled, his hands curling into fist, but Ulquiorra grabbed him by the back of his shirt when he tried to advance onto Szayel and threw him back into a wall. "Be silent, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra demanded, narrowing his eyes. "It is like you to act as such after we start into a new school, but first impressions are important. You have officially ruined yours with your mouth and bad attitude. Now be quiet and behave or I will rip your tongue from your mouth and break every bone in your body."

"Remind me not to ever get in a fight with that guy," Ichigo joked with a small smirk. Hitsugaya returned the smirk with one of his own. Rangiku was just watching the two with interest. Szayel rolled his eyes, muttering something about 'Grimmjow's stupidity', while Lisa glanced over the top of her manga and went straight back to reading. Everyone else was silent and too nervous to say a word. Ukitake just sat back and watched, not interfering unless he saw blood drawn.

"You're all words, whore," Grimmjow chuckled before he was suddenly thrown onto Szayel's table. The pink-haired teen just sighed and leaned back. "Fuck, Ulquiorra! I'm gonna kick your fucking scrawny ass!"

"Try if you must," Ulquiorra challenged.

That was when Ukitake intervened. "Enough of this," he said in a stern voice and narrowed eyes.

"My apologies, sensei," the pale teen said with a second small bow. "Grimmjow must be taught his place from time to time."

"Kitty, kitty," Szayel teased as he poked Grimmjow's side. That earned him a harsh shove off his seat.

"This year is going to be interesting," Hitsugaya commented. The other two nodded in agreement. With teens like these three, this year will defiantly not be boring.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: that just seems like the perfect entrance 4 Grimm and Ulqui. I couldn't help it. Next chapter shall be the same time period, but focusing around Grimmjow. K? Review! Or I'll cry!**


	2. First Day in New School

**Me: thank u 4 all the neat reviews! ^^ Dragon Ruler is very pleased! –nods head vigorously- now 4 Grimm's chapter! And FYI, I have no clue how Japanese schools work, so if any1 does, let me no and I'll fix what I can. But I mostly just going a similar direction as my school.**

**Disclaimer: no, I don't own Bleach, nor will I ever. I have some bleach in the laundry room, but that's as close as I'm gonna get.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Purring. The very first thing he heard that morning. A single teal eye slowly slide open to see the black cat with blue tinted fur rubbing against his shoulder. Grimmjow groaned slightly as he sat up. The cat meowed up at him with tapping his bare chest with its padded paw. He looked down at it. A second meow.

"I got it," he grumbled, rubbing the cat's back slightly as he got to his feet. "Food. Breakfast." The cat meowed again, watching him as he searched his room for a pair of boxers to at least cover himself. Grimmjow always thought it felt a little cooler to sleep with nothing on and only a thin blanket to cover himself with. A thin blanket he often found tangled around his legs.

He finally found a pair of black boxers and slid them on before leaving his room. "Come on, Pantera," he called before the cat leapt off the bed and followed the teen out of the room, its tail twitching slightly. The cat found its master in the kitchen, opening a small can of salmon before dumping the fish chunks onto a small saucer and placing it on the ground by the water. The cat contently meowed before nipping at its breakfast. "Picky girl," the teen muttered as he searched his kitchen for something to feed himself.

Before he managed to, the phone started to ring. "How much salmon you wanna bet it's that emo transvestite?" he asked, looking down at the cat. She just looked up at him, licking her lips, before going back to her fish. He picked up the phone on the third ring. "What?"

"In case your small brain has forgotten, today is the first day of school," the painfully familiar voice spoke.

"Here you are, all about manners, and you can't even handle a fucking 'hello'," Grimmjow commented, going back into the kitchen with the handheld phone on his shoulder. "You owe me some salmon, little girl," he joked.

"What?"

"Not talking to you, dammit," Grimmjow stated. "Talking to the cat." He started to snicker slightly. "You know, you just admitted to being a girl."

"I'm not the right person to mess with, Grimmjow."

"Well you can go fuck yourself for all I care, Ulquiorra," the teen said as he got a second can of salmon and opened it. "Alright, so you annoyed me by telling me we got school in this fucking boring as hell town today. Whatever. I could care less."

"I'll give you fifteen minutes, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra warned. "You better be ready."

He hung up before Grimmjow could say anything. "Fucking asshole," Grimmjow muttered, tossing the phone into the living room. It landed safely on the leather couch. "Fifteen goddamn minutes." He looked down at Pantera when she started to rub up against his legs, purring contently. "You're welcome." He looked over to the clock before sighing and hitting the back of his head against the wall. "Damn Ulquiorra. Fifteen minutes? Bastard."

The cat tilted her head slightly as Grimmjow left her alone in the kitchen and headed back to his room. She started to put things together in her head. Master waking up early? The pale human calling? Must mean he was leaving for something today. With a simply meow, she licked up some water before going back to the bedroom where she saw her master putting on a pair of gray pants and an unbuttoned white shirt showing off his chest.

"Sorry, Pantera," he sighed, rubbing the back of the feline's neck. "Gonna be gone for a few hours. Going to another hellhole."

That explained where Master was going. Master was going to the place humans called school. He hated school with a passion, and so did Pantera. She liked having her master around, even if he was a bit of the roughhouse type and messy beyond belief.

He buttoned up his shirt until he reached the second one and left it alone along with the top. He didn't bother tucking it in since he knew he was going to get into a fight of some kind. He always did. Especially with Ulquiorra around. So why bother? He ran his fingers through his teal hair before ruffling it up some to give him the badass look that he was so fond of. Then he went into the bathroom and got out some green-blue eye make-up, applying it to the corner of his eyes and making it stick out to a point with some under his eyes as well.

If the school had a problem with it? Fuck them. He didn't care what anybody had to say about his appearances. And if anyone made a comment about his hair? They will go flying through a wall or two. If anyone comments about how he wears his clothes? They can go to hell for all he cared.

Pantera meowed loudly before there was a knock on the door. "It's unlocked!" he yelled. He never locked the door. Not like anyone was stupid enough to rob his place while he slept. When he was asleep, he was never in a very deep sleep.

The condo door opened with a small creak and closed with a click. Light footsteps were heard coming down the hall before the thin pale Ulquiorra wearing his school clothes and his infamous white trench coat with black trimmings was standing in front of the bedroom door.

The cat hissed with a low growl. Master hated the pale human. So she didn't trust him either. Besides, when the two fought, her master was always hurt because of this pale human.

"How do you live in such a messy environment?" he asked, looking over the room.

"Shut up," Grimmjow growled. "My place. I can do whatever the hell I want to it. Got it?"

"It's unhealthy," Ulquiorra commented, ignoring Grimmjow. "Yet you have yet to catch a sickness of any kind. How surprising."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" the blue-haired teen asked in a dangerous tone.

Ulquiorra just turned around. "Nothing," he said. "Let's go."

Grimmjow scoffed slightly as he grabbed his bag and scratched behind Pantera's ear for a second. She purred before the fingers left her fur and watched as her master walked out of the room, following the pale one. Grimmjow knew that if he didn't go, Ulquiorra would not leave him alone and would literally drag him to the school. Must save the dignity at all cost.

The walk to the school was long and quiet and annoying in Grimmjow's opinion. Ulquiorra never said a word. He never sent an insult his way. The teal-haired teen sighed slightly. Did he really have to start everything?

"Oi," he spoke. "Emo bitch."

"What do you want?" Ulquiorra asked, looking at Grimmjow from the corner of his eye.

"Who said I wanted anything?" Grimmjow replied with a small smirk.

"You spoke," Ulquiorra pointed out in an even tone. "What do you want?"

"So if I talk, that means I want something?" the taller teen asked, flicking some dirt out from under his fingers.

"Whatever comes out of your mouth normally involves you yourself," the pale brunet stated, looking over to Grimmjow. "What do you want?"

"Do you ever get tired of repeating yourself?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

"I want nothing more than to kick your scrawny ass," Grimmjow said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You can try all you want," Ulquiorra stated. "But that doesn't mean you'll ever win."

"Fuck you," the teal-haired teen growled, narrowing his blue eyes at the other teen. "Do you do this shit just to annoy me to death?" Ulquiorra looked at him from the corner of his eyes before looking straight ahead again. Grimmjow scoffed, turning his head another direction. "You're afraid of me, aren't you?" he taunted with a smirk.

"Don't fool yourself, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra replied. "Fear is a useless emotion. I do not feel any fear. Especially of you."

"You're an asshole," he commented. "Just hope you know that."

Ulquiorra made no response. He just stuffed his hands into his pockets and continued onward. Grimmjow glared at his back until they reached the front of the school. The taller teen glanced from face to face, seeing if he could recognize anyone. He heard that some of their old friends were in Karakura and went to this High School.

"Is that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow I see?" someone asked before the two looked over. "Not fighting each other at all? That's new. Did you two finally decide that your senseless fighting was of no use?"

"Long time no see, Noitra," Ulquiorra greeted as a tall slim teen with long black hair that reached his chest, wearing a white eye patch over one of his beady eyes, walked up to them with another that had light blond hair that went to his neck and bright purple eyes by him.

"Wonderweiss in one of the Special Ed classes?" Grimmjow asked, lifting an eyebrow when he saw the young blond.

"Yep," Noitra replied with a scoff. "But I gotta keep an eye on him before school starts."

"That sucks ass," the teal-haired teen commented.

"Tell me about it," Noitra groaned, rolling his eyes slightly. "And I gotta make sure he gets to the right room and everything. Why do I have to look after the damn halfwit?"

"Because your life sucks," Grimmjow replied with a small smirk, crossing his arms over his chest. "Then again, so does mine when I'm around this bitch." He jabbed his thumb towards Ulquiorra.

"That's what happens when you dump his emo ass," Noitra pointed out.

Ulquiorra, deciding he didn't want to hear any of this, motioned Wonderweiss to follow after him with a couple twitches of his index finger. The blond slowly got the message and followed after the pale teen.

"We weren't dating at all," Grimmjow pointed out as Ulquiorra walked off with Wonderweiss. Noitra noticed the two leaving, unlike Grimmjow. "He's just a whore and was a good fuck for a while."

"That he is," Noitra snickered. "But you know how _emotional_ he gets."

"I caught that sarcasm in your voice," Grimmjow said, looking at the brunet with half closed eyes. "He's always tried to annoy me to my wits end even before I fucked him. And that was only once and it was because I was drunk off of all that goddamn tequila."

"Still, he didn't seem to care," Noitra sighed, scratching the back of his head as he watched Wonderweiss try to catch another dragonfly he saw flying around. Ulquiorra was doing nothing but watching the little blond to make sure he didn't get past the gates of the school. "And don't call him a whore to his face. Remember the last time that happened?"

"He's in fucking denial," Grimmjow commented with a scoff and a toss of his head. "The only people he hasn't slept with in our gang are the girls, the ugly and crazy as hell guys, and the feminine guys because he's feminine himself. I could care less what he thinks or does if I call him a whore to his face. He knows he is, he just won't admit it."

"Who won't admit what?" someone asked before the two looked over to see a couple of teenage girls coming towards them. One had dark skin with long blonde hair and golden eye shadow around her emerald eyes. The other had off-green hair and sea-foam colored eyes with a red mark crossing over her nose from cheek to cheek. Both had the figure that any male that was straight or bi would die for, along with large breasts.

"Ulquiorra won't admit he's a whore," Grimmjow replied, nodding his head towards the pale brunet at the other side of the lot.

"And you aren't the same?" the blonde commented, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I go after girls, remember, Halibel?" he stated.

"You still slept with Ulquiorra," the other girl pointed out with an even face.

"That was three years ago, Nel! Can you two drop the fact that I ever fucked him?! I was drunk off my ass and with his figure, he can be easily mistaken for a girl to a drunk!"

"You know," Halibel sighed. "A drunk person always shows their true nature. You're naturally violent and a pervert. And as it turns out, you're a gay in the closet. Or at least a bisexual."

"Shut the hell up," he growled. "I am so not in denial. I am as straight as a ruler."

"Go say that to Ulquiorra" Noitra snickered. "A _guy_ you fucked." Grimmjow glared at him before throwing a punch his way. Noitra leaned back to dodge it with a smirk plastered on his face. "Defensive!"

"Grimmjow," Nel sighed, rolling her eyes at the boys' antics. "You need to learn to control that temper of yours. That's why you got a court order for you not to play any kind of sport that involves bodily harm."

"Which is most of them," he muttered, crossing his arms. "What's your point, Nel?"

"Simple," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't go crazy and defensive like that just because you hear something you don't like."

"Whatever," he scoffed, snapping his head a different direction as his hands found their way into the pocket of his pants. "So what kind of shit is there do to around here for fun?"

"Play a few pranks," Noitra chuckled. "Pick on the strawberry."

"Though he gets pretty defensive himself," Nel pointed out, looking up towards the roof. "And you should stop picking on him just because he has unusual hair color."

"You two lost me," Grimmjow muttered.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Nel said. "Hard to miss him. He's the only guy in this school with orange hair."

"I'll keep an eye out for him," he muttered, rolling his eyes. If the guy was weak, he didn't want to have anything to do with him.

"Do you and Ulquiorra know where your homeroom is yet?" Halibel asked, changing the subject randomly.

"I don't have a clue nor a shit to care," Grimmjow scoffed. "Emo Bitch over there probably knows, though. Or he might claim to when he really doesn't."

"You keep calling him that and you're going to find yourself face first into a brick wall," Noitra said with a big grin on his face. "Not that I wouldn't mind seeing that." He got a glare from the blue-haired teen. "Seriously! Imagine! A scrawny little pale as hell guy throwing a big brawny guy like you right into a wall and leaving a fancy little impression of your face on it."

"Like that is ever going to happen," Grimmjow muttered under his breath with a roll of his eyes and a couple shakes of his head. "Where the hell do we go to figure out our homerooms?"

"Since you two are new to this school, you should go to the front office," Nel replied. "Do you want me to show you where it is?"

"How hard can it be to find?" he sarcastically asked with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's up front, ain't it?"

"Love the smartass part of your personality," Nel lowly said with a small sigh. "Just thought I'd offer."

"Since when does Grimmjow ever take any help offered to him?" Noitra asked with a single chuckle.

"Remind you of anyone?" the green-haired girl asked, glaring towards the brunet. "How often have you gotten in trouble and refused to ask for any help? All the time. How often have you been in a life-or-death situation and said you don't need any help? Last time I check, that kind of situation with your stubborn butt cost you your left eye!"

"Geez," Noitra groaned, rolling his eye. "If I wanted a girlfriend that would nag at me every five minutes, I would have gotten with Halibel!"

"She doesn't nag," Grimmjow pointed out.

"Exactly!"

Nel hit him on the back of his head with a glare in her sand colored eyes. "Well dating you isn't exactly the highlight of my days," she shot back at him.

"Lover's quarrel," Halibel sighed, grabbing Grimmjow by his arm and dragging him away. "Time to go before things get really nuts around here. Besides, you and Ulquiorra need to know your homerooms and stuff like that."

"That Emo Bitch can do that by himself for all I care," he muttered under his breath before Halibel suddenly pulled him inside of a room with a few large desks that had computers and stacks of paper on them.

"Front office," she sighed. "Stay here and I'll get Ulquiorra."

"I don't need to listen to you, wench," he growled at her before she landed her fist on the top of his head. "What the fuck?!"

"Watch your language or you'll end up with detention every day for cursing out a teacher," she stated before turning around and going out the door she dragged him through a moment ago.

He scoffed while crossing his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall with a low sigh. His eyes went to a large man with plenty of muscle and a scar over his let eye while a black eye patch covered his right. His black hair was sticking straight out in similar angles behind his head with small golden bells at the pointed tips of each hair spike. What really caught Grimmjow's attention about this guy was not just his size, but because of the little pink-haired girl that was clinging to the back of his shirt. She turned her head to look at him slightly with her large deep maroon eyes before smiling and waving towards him. The large man didn't even look his direction. He just walked out the door with the little girl still stuck to his back.

That was defiantly one of the strangest things he had ever seen in his entire life, next to Ulquiorra's unusual skin color that usually belongs to a dead person. He glanced around the room, taking in the faces of the people that were walking around. There was a man with long wavy blond hair and violet eyes that was walking around the office with a girl that had nearly neon green hair and lime green eyes following after him, talking non-stop. The blond looked as though he was mentally drowning her out. Grimmjow could easily see why.

"And then Kensei told me to get lost and to leave him alone!" the girl whined. "What did I do wrong? Please! Tell me, Rose!" She received no answer.

'Who in their right mind names their son Rose?' Grimmjow mentally asked before the door opened again and Halibel walked in with Ulquiorra by her side when the bell rang a couple chimes. "About damn time," he muttered, leaning away from the wall.

"Well Wonderweiss wouldn't let him go," Halibel stated with a low sigh. "Luckily, Tousen-sensei came by and Wonderweiss adores him as though they are best friends. He just seems calmer around him than anyone else."

"As long as he ain't here," the teal-haired teen scoffed.

"Need any help?" the blond man asked once he got the teenage girl to leave him alone.

"These two are new in town," Halibel started to explain. "They don't know where their homerooms are or where to go and they don't have their schedules."

"Alright," he sighed, going over to a desk before sliding one of the drawers open. "Names?"

"Schiffer Ulquiorra and Jaggarjaques Grimmjow," she replied before Rose pulled out a couple sheets of paper and held them out. She took them before handing them over to the two teens. "And their homeroom?"

"Let's see," he said as he sat down in front of the computer and started to type their names in. "Ukitake Jyuushiro. Room D-10." Rose looked over to them. "Think you two can find it yourself or do you want some help?"

"We can find it ourselves," Ulquiorra politely replied with a small bow of his head. Grimmjow glared at him before snapping his head a different direction.

"Alright then," the blond man sighed with a small smirk. "Have a good day then. And you should get to your homeroom as well, Miss Halibel. Heard you're stuck with Aizen as your homeroom teacher."

"He'll forgive me for being late if it's to help a couple of old friends of mine," she sighed. "Come on, you two. Best I point you in the right direction." She grabbed Grimmjow by the scuff of his shirt and dragged him out, not even bothering to grab Ulquiorra, who just silently walked out behind them. She stopped at the first cross in the hallway to point them out. "Alright, so this is the A Hall, to your right is the way to B Hall and to your left is the way to C Hall. I'm all the way over in C Hall, but if you go straight through A and up the stairs, there's D Hall, E Hall, and V Hall. V Hall is mostly Home Economic stuff, so I doubt either of you two are going there."

"So just walk straight through to the stars and we're a D Hall as soon as we're at the top?" Grimmjow asked, sticking his hands into his pocket.

"Yes," Halibel replied. "I better go now. Aizen-sensei may forgive me for being a little late to show you guys around, but not too late." She turned and walked off without waiting for the two to say 'bye', but she knew waiting for it would only make her later than she already was.

The two just walked down the halls in silence. The bell rang again as they ascended up the stairs to the second floor and the halls thinned out until there were no other students in sight.

"Hey," Grimmjow spoke before Ulquiorra's eyes went to him. "When that guy said 'Ukitake Jyuushiro. Room D-10', did that mean for both of us?"

"It took you this long to figure that out for yourself?" Ulquiorra asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Then I'm gonna ask this one more time," he growled out. "Why the fuck am I stuck with you this fucking early in the goddamn morning?!"

"I do not enjoy being with you at this time either, but someone has to make sure you don't screw anything up," Ulquiorra calmly replied, completely used to Grimmjow's random explosions.

"You're just an asshole that enjoys doing these things just to annoy me to my grave!" he accused as Ulquiorra stopped in front of a door and slid it open before looking over his shoulder.

"Grimmjow, you should stop yelling," he calmly said before looking over to the teacher.

"Fuck you, Ulquiorra!" he growled out, stepping into the classroom slightly.

The pale teen looked at him before sending an unexpected kick to his stomach. "I said silence," he pointed out.

"Asshole," Grimmjow muttered, rubbing his stomach. "I wasn't even expecting that, you fucking bitch!" He was debating whether he should kick back or throw a punch.

He didn't have a chance to do either until Ulquiorra's elbow made contact with his stomach harshly. Grimmjow growled lowly at him, rubbing the area that the pale teen struck as he spoke with the teacher. "I apologize for the interruption," he said after giving the teacher a small bow. "But we were told that this was our homeroom. I am Schiffer Ulquiorra. The trash behind me can introduce himself."

'He did not just call me trash!' Grimmjow mentally yelled. "Fuck you, you fucking emo transvestite!" he growled out loud.

"You know very well I am not a transvestite, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra stated, looking over his shoulder for a second before glancing around the room slightly.

"And I noticed you didn't make a comment about you being emo," the teal-haired teen muttered with a roll of his eyes. 'He never does.' "Bitch."

"You shouldn't use such language within a school," Ulquiorra said with a warning in his eyes. Grimmjow shrugged it off. "It is inappropriate."

"As if I fucking care!" he yelled.

"Still a pain in the ass, Grimmjow?" someone in the back sighed before Grimmjow and Ulquiorra glanced over to see a familiar teen with pink hair and dark honey eyes with white glasses in front of them. He was wearing his traditional smirk when he was in the mood to bother someone.

"Fuck you, Szayel!" he yelled across the room.

"I can see your favorite word didn't change over the past couple of years," Szayel stated with his smirk still in place. "Sit down and shut up. You interrupted Ukitake-sensei and you should treat a sensei with respect. Then again, you don't know how to treat anyone with respect, so why do I bother talking to you?"

Grimmjow growled, his hands curling into fist, but Ulquiorra grabbed him by the back of his shirt when he tried to advance onto Szayel and threw him back into a wall. "Be silent, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra demanded, narrowing his eyes. "It is like you to act as such after we start into a new school, but first impressions are important. You have officially ruined yours with your mouth and bad attitude. Now be quiet and behave or I will rip your tongue from your mouth and break every bone in your body."

'He wouldn't even try,' he thought before saying out loud, "You're all words, whore." Then he was suddenly thrown onto Szayel's table, falling off it and landing harshly on the tile floor. The pink-haired teen just sighed and leaned back. "Fuck, Ulquiorra! I'm gonna kick your fucking scrawny ass!" he exclaimed, getting back to his feet.

"Try if you must," Ulquiorra challenged. Grimmjow knew that the other teen doubted he could land a hit. He was ready to prove him wrong.

That was when the teacher intervened. "Enough of this," he said in a stern voice and narrowed eyes.

"My apologies, sensei," the pale teen said with a second small bow. "Grimmjow must be taught his place from time to time."

'Taught my place?!' he yell in his mind. 'That whore should be taught his place!'

"Kitty, kitty," Szayel teased as he poked Grimmjow's side. Irritated by Szayel's old nickname of him and Ulquiorra's 'superiority' over him, which he will always doubt he has, he harshly shoved Szayel out of his seat and onto the tile floor before taking the seat at the end of the table while Ulquiorra came over to them. "That was mean, Grimmy," Szayel playfully pouted.

"Call me that one more time and I will strangle you," the other growled out as Ulquiorra went over and sat in the chair at the other end while Szayel sat in between them.

"Maybe you three sitting together isn't such a good idea," the sensei commented, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm afraid you'll fight too much."

"Sensei, if I may," Szayel started. "Out of us three, Ulquiorra is the most behaved because he just doesn't feel anything. I'm second because I can control myself, unlike this little rage monster besides me, Grimmjow. Me sitting in between them stop any fights they may possibly start, but that doesn't mean Grimmjow won't start one with me. But if you move him to sit by someone else, that will be a big mistake.

"See, Grimmjow has an anger management problem and refuses any help with it whatsoever. Ulquiorra here is the only one that can subdue him if he goes into one of his rages." Grimmjow scoffed, turning his head another direction. "Also, if he sits by someone other than Ulquiorra and I, there is a high possibility that whoever he sits by will end up in the hospital ranging from one week to about four months if they say the wrong thing to him."

"For the last time," he groaned. "I did not send a kid to the hospital for four months."

"You're right," Ulquiorra said, glancing towards the blue-haired teen with his green eyes. "You sent him in for six months."

"Fucker asked for it," he muttered.

"He just asked you about you hair!" Szayel pointed out in shock. "And what do you do? You break his arms, legs, half his ribs, give him a concussion, along with cracks in his skull, break a majority of his teeth, make him look as though he was pulled through a blueberry patch for hours, and the doctors had to surgically remove half of his left leg because you broke the bones in there so much that there were nothing but splinters left and they couldn't risk those splinters getting into the bloodstream and stabbing him in the heart. Oh! Did I forget to mention that you also put him in a coma?!"

By now, almost everyone had wide eyes and were mentally noting to stay away from him.

"And all because he asked you about you hair!" Szayel finished with a couple pants.

Grimmjow sighed, leaning his head back slightly. "His story is he asked," he stated. "Mine is that he made fun of me about it and accused I was on crack or something when I dyed it. Then he started laughing when I told him it was natural. And I was having a bad day then. So again: fucker asked for it."

"No one believes your story, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra pointed out as he placed his chin onto his linked hands.

"Since when will anyone?" Szayel asked with a low sigh before he felt the chair under him being shoved away. "Hey! Grimmjow!"

"Asked for it," he calmly said, leaning away from the pink-haired teen.

"I'm gonna tell Ilforte on you!" he childishly said, getting back into his seat.

"Um, news flash," Grimmjow said with a smirk. "Ilforte is in my fraccion. I am so not afraid of your big brother."

"Still gonna tell him on you," Szayel pouted, lowering his head onto the table.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: ok, so there is Grimmjow's day and if any1 has questions about the court order or about the kid that Grimmjow tortured, will b explained in l8r chapters. 4 now, I ask, review! **


	3. lunch and fights

**Me: thank u all 4 the reviews and now, it is lunch time and we'll c if Grimmjow decides to pick on Ichigo or if our favorite strawberry will tell his pineapple about the crazy new guys in his homeroom.**

**Disclaimer: no, I don't own any of these characters.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

During the next few classes, Ichigo just sat back and listened as the teachers drawled on and on about what they should expect to happen this year, what they wanted from them, and so on. He found out that in his science class, he had Uryu and Yumichika, who was to stay as far away from the chemicals as possible. His math class, he had with Shinji, Rukia, and Soifon. In his literature class, he had Orohime, Tatsuki, one of their many other friends, and Kensei, another one of Shinji's friends with silver hair and a gold piercing on his right eyebrow.

He was glad it was lunch now and almost all of his friends were eating at that time as well. The only one that wasn't there at the moment was Ishida, but he was always else where and generally joined them later on since the previous years.

"So how are your classes so far, Ichigo?" Renji asked, draping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Well, I got Kurotsuchi-sensei for my science teacher," he replied with a low sigh. "You can imagine how well that went. Not to mention he wouldn't leave Yumichika alone about how horrible he is with handling chemicals and Uryu for being the smart guy he is."

"He's unfair," Rukia commented with a low sigh. "And a sexist."

"That's just him," Yumichika stated, laying his head on Ikkaku's shoulder. "And he teases me for looking like a girl. I can't help it if I'm beautiful!"

"Actually you can," Ikkaku muttered before he felt a hand hit his head.

"I also got Byakuya-sensei for math," Ichigo went on. "Rukia, Shinji, and Soifon are in there with me."

"He's such a hardass," Shinji commented before Rukia elbowed him harshly. "Well he is!" the blond whined as he rubbed his stomach.

"And for my literature, I got the biggest pervert of them all," the orange-haired teen sighed. "Kyouraku-sensei. You know, he compares everything to a woman. Nanao-sempai has to keep him on track all the time and then he starts trying to flirt with her!"

"That's Kyouraku-sensei," Renji pointed out with a small laugh. "But man, you got Byakuya for your mathematics class? I feel for you, man. I feel for you."

"He's not so bad," Rukia defended with a glare towards them.

"Rukia, your brother is the strictest and biggest pain in the ass of a teacher," Ichigo stated with a roll of his eyes. "Even you have to admit that, and you live with him!"

"He is not!" Rukia yelled at him, hitting Ichigo on the head. "Nii-san actually is very sentimental and understanding. You two just annoy him to the end of his rope and you should learn to stop it or he will be a pain in your asses."

"If he has to deal with those two new guys, he'll be a pain in the ass twenty-four seven," Hitsugaya commented, taking a bite of his onigiri.

"New guys?" a majority of the group repeated.

"You talking about those two from homeroom?" Ichigo asked with a blank face before he received a single nod in response.

"What are you two talking about?" Shuhei asked as Izuru just stared blankly, curious as well as the others that didn't know what was going on.

"Well, there's these two new guys in town that are in our year," Ichigo started to explain. "One of them is so pale, he can be mistaken for a walking corpse. And he shows less emotion than Kira does! Not to mention for a guy as skinny as Shinji, he is strong. He managed to throw the other guy into a wall and onto a table that was on the opposite side of the room.

"Now the other guy is weird. He is pretty damn violent and curses every other word. He seems to enjoy picking on the pale guy, but here's what make him being thrown across the room weird. He's bigger and has more muscle than the other. Not to mention both wear makeup on their faces."

"The big guy seems to enjoy calling the other one a bitch, emo, and called him a whore every ten minutes during homeroom," Hitsugaya added with a small sigh.

"But both are so hot!" Matsumoto said lowly to the other girls. "One has blue hair and gorgeous light blue eyes. The other had dark hair, but beautiful forest green eyes. They are both beyond attractive!"

"There she goes again," Hitsugaya sighed slightly.

"She can't help it," Izuru commented. "So how bad are these guys?"

"This give you a hint?" Ichigo asked. "They sat with Szayel and he said that only he, the pale guy, and their friends could keep the big guy under control."

"Szayel Apollo Grantz?" Renji asked when he recognized the name. "The guy who wants to be the most well known scientist of the world? The one who gives Kurotsuchi a run for his yen?"

"That's him," the orange-haired teen replied as he leaned into his boyfriend's chest.

"Why is that you can remember his name but not ours?" someone asked before the others looked around.

"Up here," another voice chuckled before they spotted a few guys on top of the doorway.

"Hey, the two new guys!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "With Noitra and Szayel."

"You make it seem as though you aren't happy to see us," Noitra pointed out with a fake pout but a smile in his eyes.

"What do you want?" Renji asked in a dangerous tone. "This is our spot. Go bug someone else."

"What if we feel like bothering you?" Szayel asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "After all, messing with you guys is the highlight of our day."

"Choke on a cock and die," Ikkaku said with a smirk as Yumichika stuck his tongue out at them.

"Who would want to mess with someone as hideous as them?" he taunted, flipping his hair a little bit.

"Just like who would want to fuck a drag queen?" the blunet teen shot back, earning a glare from Yumichika, who tried to lunge at the larger teen, but was held back by his own boyfriend. "Come on! Dare you to let him go!"

"Why don't you guys fuck off?" Ichigo suggested in an annoyed tone, glaring at the four.

"Because these two idiots kept talking about a strawberry and we got curious," Grimmjow replied with a shrug. "Can't see why everyone calls you strawberry, though. All I noticed about you is your orange hair. Weird, by the way."

"And yours is any better?" Ichigo asked, lifting an eyebrow. "What kind of dye did you use on it?"

"As natural as Szayel's," Grimmjow replied, jabbing his thumb towards the pink-haired teen. "What kind of bleach do you use on yours?"

"Mine is natural. But I highly doubt yours is."

"You wanna check?" Grimmjow offered with a feral smirk. "Bet a guy like you would love the sight."

"And here you're saying you aren't gay!" Noitra laughed out. "Offering to show _that_!"

Grimmjow glared at him, before shoving him harshly to the concrete. "Do you ever shut the hell up?" he asked before the brunet shook his head a couple times, still snickering under his breath. "I hate you. As much as I hate him!" He pointed towards the silent Ulquiorra, who was just staring at everyone on the ground like they were nothing but ants to step on.

"You hate everyone," Szayel pointed out.

"Almost," the blue-haired teen argued. "Mostly Noitra and the Emo Bitch over there."

"Those two are the new guys?" Renji asked lowly into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo nodded slightly in response.

"Are you guys going to leave any time soon?" Izuru harshly sighed, glaring up at them. "This is our spot. Beat it."

"Don't see your names anywhere, Blondie," Noitra taunted, looking all over the roof. "Besides, this is a free spot. We can come here if we want. It ain't a crime, nino."

"We were here first," Ikkaku pointed out, his hand going to the wooden sword he always kept. "So either beat it or you get a fight."

"Please don't," Orohime asked in a low tone. "No fighting!"

"No one said you had to fight, Inoue," Ichigo stated as Ikkaku got to his feet with the wooden sword in his hand. "We'll do all the fighting."

"I doubt trash such as you can fight," the silent pale teen commented, looking at the group out of the corner of his eye.

"Did you just call us trash?!" Yumichika yelled, jumping to his feet in a rage.

"You're weak," Ulquiorra continued. "Unworthy of a decent fight. Maybe he," he nodded his head towards Ichigo, "may be worth one, but the rest of you are nothing but trash."

"Cold as ever, Ulquiorra," Szayel chuckled. "But I am gonna have to argue with you on that." Ulquiorra glanced over to him. "Some of them are worth a fight." He automatically caught Grimmjow's attention. "Even if they don't look it, a vast majority of these guys can put up one hell of a fight. Maybe not to you since you're so strong compared to the rest of us, but I bet they can keep us busy for about an hour with a fight."

"Which one is the best fighter?" Grimmjow asked impatiently.

"Him," Noitra replied, pointing towards Ichigo, who was already on his feet.

"Dibs!" the blue-haired teen exclaimed. "I fight him!"

Ulquiorra sent a strike to his upper back, knocking him off balance for a second before he glared at the pale brunet. "Do you want to get detention our first day here?" he asked.

"What are you talking about, oh smart bitch?" he asked, adding sarcasm at the end.

"Him," he replied, looking behind them where a large man sat, watching with a smirk.

"Don't mind me," he said with a smirk that showed his pointed canines. "I love a fight."

"Kenpachi-sensei!" Ikkaku and Yumichika exclaimed in surprise.

"When did you get here, sensei?" Orohime nervously asked. She was always nervous when the large brawny man was around since he towered over everyone and was strong enough to turn a boulder into a pile of pebbles.

"Around the time when blueberry here called Ichigo for a fight," Kenpachi replied, getting to his feet before brushing off his pants. "Good choice, kid," he directed towards Grimmjow. "Ichigo is pretty powerful. He's a challenge. If you beat him, you may be my new fighting partner."

"As long as he leaves me alone," Ichigo muttered. "I don't even know how I beat you the first time!"

'He beat this guy?' Grimmjow thought to himself in surprise. 'I am defiantly going to fight him!' His mind was silent for a moment. 'Did he just call me blueberry?!'

"Kenny!" a young voice yelled out before faces went blank when a little pink and black blur ran up to the large man and perched on his shoulder. "I finished eating!" a small pink-haired girl dressed in black said.

"That is an unusual sight," Ulquiorra commented.

"That's Yachiru," Szayel sighed. "Kenpachi-sensei's adopted daughter. She should be in elementary, but he doesn't let her go there and teaches her himself. She's strong for a little girl and don't ever try to pick on her because he is protective and she is a little demon."

"I doubt all but two of those things you just said," Grimmjow stated, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he kicked the stone under his feet lightly.

"So, you gonna start a fight or not?" Kenpachi asked.

"They aren't supposed to fight, Kenny!" the little pink-haired girl exclaimed with a large smile. "It's lunchtime. They should be eating! Fighting is for the hallways in between classes, in your class, before school, and after school!" What made the other four stare at her like she was insane was the cheery tone she used when she said that.

"Like I said," Szayel said. "His adopted daughter. Little demon."

"Lunchtime can be used for fighting," Ikkaku pointed out with a smirk before he felt teeth digging into the skin of his scalp while something wet slid down. "Damn it!" he yelled, trying to get the girl off his head. "Will you quit biting my head?!"

"Little demon, alright," Grimmjow snickered, enjoying the bald teen's torment.

"Yachiru," Kenpachi called, bringing the large maroon eyes to him. "Enough. Or I'll throw all the sugar we have into the Dumpster at the other side of town." Yachiru instantly released her jaws from Ikkaku's head and ran over to Kenpachi before sitting on his broad shoulder. His eyes went to Grimmjow before he smirked slightly. "What's your name, brat?" he asked.

"Jaggarjaques Grimmjow," he replied. "Not brat."

"Kenny!" Yachiru gasped. "Isn't he in your class after lunch?"

"And so is Ichigo, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and a bunch of the others," he replied in an even tone. "Save the fight for class. I wouldn't want you to be slacking off." He looked down at the others. "Same for you guys. And you better not have turned soft during your vacation!"

"Not a problem," Renji assured with a grin. "We're in top shape!"

"Only because you messed around with Ichigo every other day," Shinji stated with a snicker before a fist hit his head, courtesy of Ichigo. "Ow!" he whined, rubbing the bump that he could feel forming on his head.

"Good," Kenpachi said with a grin. "You better be." Then he turned and left with Yachiru still perched on his shoulder like a parrot.

"Who wants to go through the hell he put us through to get us in good shape?" Shuhei asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Not me," Izuru replied with a low sigh.

"Come on, Grimmjow," Szayel urged, tugging on the taller teen's arm. "You can fight him in class. Be patient for another ten minutes, please."

Grimmjow scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine," he growled out. "Better not hold back, Berry-Head," he added, looking over to Ichigo.

"Try not to get your ass kicked before I have a chance to fight you," Ichigo shot back, earning a glare in return before the four left the roof.

"Think you can take him, Ichi?" Renji asked, wrapping an arm around Ichigo's waist.

"Emo guy threw him across a room," Matsumoto pointed out with a small giggle. "How hard can it be for Ichigo?"

Everyone nodded in agreement before they quickly finished their lunches. "Where do you guys head to after lunch?" the youngest asked, looking at the others.

"Kenpachi-sensei," Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Izuru, Shuhei, Sado, Matsumoto, and Shinji simultaneously replied.

"I got Home Ethics," Orohime said with a large smile.

"Same," Rukia stated. "Gotta learn how to cook sometime."

"Especially since you suck," Renji commented before Rukia punched his upper arm. "Hey!" Ichigo snickered before pecking the red-head on the cheek with a smirk. "Rukia, do that again. I will happily be your punching bag if I get a kiss from him." This time, the hit came from his boyfriend. "Ichi," he whined, rubbing his sore arm before the bell rang.

"Better get going," Ikkaku sighed, stretching his arms slightly. "Come on, Chika."

"Coming!" Yumichika chirped as he latched onto Ikkaku's arm before the two walked off, soon followed by the others.

"Nervous about your coming fight, Ichigo?" Shinji asked in a low tone with a blank face.

"Not at all," he truthfully replied. "I'm ready for this guy."

The group split when they reached a fork in the hallway, waving bye to the two girls that left while the others headed towards the gym area. Hitsugaya continued his glaring at anyone that sent him an unusual look. When they made it to the Gymnasium, there were already large red mats put together all over the center of the floor, covering all but four feet from all the walls.

Kenpachi was up front, leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face when he saw the group come in. They went to the left side, facing another group that was at the opposite end. The four from lunch were there, even though the pink-haired teen didn't really look like he was a fighter. They had more with them, though.

One was a dark-skinned girl with long blond hair. Next to her was another girl with off-green hair and sea-foam colored eyes. Near Grimmjow was a shorter teen with very light blond hair and small brown eyes. They saw his teeth were evenly gapped when he smirked over at them. Another had short black hair with bright purple eyes and could be mistake for a girl. He could have been a distant relative of Yumichika's, for all they knew. The one by him had spiky black hair and maniacal brown eyes, his hands in his pockets as he shifted impatiently. The final one that stood by Noitra was a blond with a black eye patch over his left sand colored eye.

"Well this is defiantly going to be fun," Shinji commented with a large grin on his face. "I call crazy boy with the bloodthirsty smile."

"I still get the guy with the blue hair," Ichigo reminded.

"As long as I can kick Szayel's ass," Renji chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

"I call the emo," Hitsugaya stated.

"Then I'll get that little runt," Yumichika cheerfully said.

"Can I kick Noitra's butt?" Ikkaku asked with a smirk.

"Go right on ahead," Matsumoto replied with a small wave of her hand. "I call Halibel."

"Can I claim Noitra's bitch?" Shuhei snickered, rolling his shoulder joint a little bit.

"As long as I get the blond, you can take on whoever you want," Izuru calmly replied.

"That leaves the little guy by blueberry to you, Sado," Renji pointed out with a smirk.

"Fine by me," Sado said, staring at the other teen at the opposite side.

At the other end, Noitra was snickering under his breath. "They're already talking about which one takes us on," he stated, looking over to the others. "Think you can handle strawberry, Grimmjow?"

"How tough can he be?" the blunet teen scoffed.

"You'd be surprised," Nel replied with a low sigh as she placed a hand on her hip. "If he managed to beat Kenpachi-sensei, he can probably beat you."

"Alright!" Kenpachi yelled out when the bell rung. "As much as I would love to get this going, I wanna see if this will be a waste of my time or not. Blueberry!"

"My name is Grimmjow!" he yelled at the large intimidating man.

"Whatever!" Kenpachi yelled back. "You go against her first." He pointed towards his adopted daughter that jumped down from the ceiling before landing perfectly on the mat with a large smile on her face.

"Hi, blueberry!" she greeted with a wave.

"It's Grimmjow," he grumbled before looking over at Kenpachi. "You're joking, right?"

"What?" Renji taunted from the other side. "Afraid you'll lose to little Yachiru."

"He probably will," Ikkaku snickered.

"There is no way I am scared of a little brat!" Grimmjow yelled out at them. "And there is no way in hell I'm going to attack a little girl!"

"If you can get a hit on her, you're worth watching against Ichigo," Kenpachi stated. "I trained Yachiru since I adopted her. She gives my best students hell, and not by annoying them to death. She may be little, but she is strong, fast, and smart. So either try to land a hit on her, or I decide watching you fight Ichigo is a waste of my time."

"Forget your morals for a few seconds and just hit her, Grimmjow," Noitra urged with an impatient sigh. "I want to get fighting."

"He won't attack me, will he?" Grimmjow asked, pointing over to Kenpachi. "I really don't want to go against the strawberry when I'm not at full strength. Not as much fun."

"Only if you hit her more than once," Szayel replied with a smirk.

"Fine," the blunet groaned, stepping onto the mat.

"About time," Kenpachi said with a smirk. "Yachiru, don't go easy on this guy."

"Okay, Kenny!" Yachiru replied.

"Hey, blueberry!" he yelled out.

"It's Grimmjow!" 'Blueberry' yelled back.

"I'll call you by your name if you earn my respect," he pointed out. "And just as a warning, Yachiru's lunch was mostly sugar."

"He's screwed," Yumichika giggled behind his hand as Ikkaku shook his head a couple times.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest before he felt Renji's head on his shoulder. With a small smile, he placed his head on top of Renji's. Izuru leaned against Shuhei's shoulder before he felt his boyfriend's arm securely wrap around his waist. Shinji leaned against the wall about two feet from Matsumoto, who unbuttoned her shirt a little bit. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at her.

Sado glanced over to the other group before looking down at Ichigo. He acted completely relaxed like he knew he was going to win this fight. But could he? How badly would he get hurt? Would he have to interrupt the fight to make sure his best friend wasn't accidentally killed?

Grimmjow sighed, sticking his hands into his pockets as he slouched slightly. What a waste of time. Attacking a small little girl that he could throw into the wall with a single kick or punch? He would end up with the large intimidating teacher on his ass if he did that. Still, a small hit won't hurt her too much. Just enough to get the teacher to take him seriously.

He stared down at the smiling girl, who just waved at him. 'He can so not be serious,' he mentally groaned before swinging his leg towards her. His eyes widened when she jumped up as high as his chest and threw a kick of her own, knocking him off balance. 'What the hell?!'

Yachiru landed with the large smile still on her face. "Kenny didn't say go!" she stated. "You have to wait until he says go!"

"Then go," Kenpachi sighed.

"Okay, Kenny!" Yachiru enthusiastically yelled out before she leapt into the air again and came down above the blunet teen.

Grimmjow dodged to the right, barely evading the second kick the little girl threw at him. Then she was nothing but a blur shooting towards him. He kept dodging her as she headed his direction, trying to find an opening of some kind.

"You're screwed!" Renji yelled out, lifting his head off Ichigo's shoulder for a minute.

"Stop dodging and drop the fucking morals!" Noitra yelled to him.

Yachiru stopped for a moment and stared at Grimmjow blankly before smiling again. "You can't fight Itchy unless you hit me!" she pointed out.

'Itchy?' Grimmjow repeated with a blank stare. 'Since I really have no choice.' He was suddenly the blur on the mat that Yachiru could barely keep up with. She leapt away when she saw a kick coming towards her side, landing on the leg before throwing a punch towards Grimmjow's chest. He grabbed her arm before her knuckles made contact, smirking slightly before hitting her on the stomach and sending her to the other side of the matted area. "There!" he yelled to Kenpachi. "I hit her!"

Half of him was afraid he had hurt the little girl and would have the teacher on his ass for hitting her so hard. The other half could care less. But when he saw her jump back to her feet without even rubbing her stomach at all or whining about anything, his entire being was shocked. She just put on her huge smile before trotting over to Kenpachi and sat on his shoulder, not even phased by his punch one bit.

'Okay, she's crazy,' the blunet inwardly commented. 'Not to self, keep away from the crazy girl. I hope not all the girls in this school are like that.'

"Alright," Kenpachi chuckled with a large smile that showed his pointed teeth. "You actually managed to hit Yachiru pretty quick, but you still held back enough not to do more than a little red mark on her. Ichigo!"

"Got it," Ichigo sighed, pushing Renji away from him as he stepped onto the mat, facing Grimmjow. "Not too late to back out, you know."

"I should be the one saying that to you," Grimmjow replied with a smirk. "Beating you will be easy."

"So says you," the orange-haired teen scoffed, getting into a fighting stance that Grimmjow copied.

"Draw as much blood as you want," Kenpachi encouraged. "I don't care. You two can beat yourselves up until one of you is unconscious. You can use anything in here, but I find it more entertaining to figure out what you can do yourself without a weapon." He glanced at both of them for a second each. "Go!"

Grimmjow shot towards Ichigo, throwing a punch that the other leaned back to evade before throwing a roundhouse kick to Grimmjow's side. The blunet caught his foot and pulled, making Ichigo fall to the floor. But he pushed himself up on his hands and used his other foot to throw a kick at Grimmjow's other side. He couldn't catch that one. The force of the kick knocked the blunet teen to the ground and made him release the hold he had on Ichigo.

He quickly got back up, crouched to the ground like a panther prepared to pounce upon their unsuspecting prey. He smirked before turning into a blur and delivering a swift kick to Ichigo's stomach. The orange-haired teen flew back, skidding on the mat before his back hit the wall. He coughed, rubbing his stomach while taking gasp to bring air back into his lungs.

"Grimm-jow!" someone cheered before one by one, more voices joined in. "Grimm-jow! Grimm-jow!" Almost every one of his friends was cheering for him. The only one that wasn't was Ulquiorra.

"I-chi-go!" Renji yelled out as Ichigo got back to his feet. "I-chi-go!" he cheered out again before more of their friends joined in. Even Hitsugaya was cheering him on. "I-chi-go! I-chi-go!"

Ichigo smirked slightly before spitting out blood onto the mat. "Guess I don't need to go easy on you," he said. "Sorry. But I plan on getting serious now."

"Good," Grimmjow replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's no fun if you aren't fighting at your best."

With a deep sigh, Ichigo shot towards Grimmjow, ready to throw a punch towards his head. Grimmjow caught the fist before pulling Ichigo towards him and attempting a punch to his already sore stomach. The orange-haired teen moved to the side before kicking Grimmjow in the middle of his back, yanking his fist out of the other's grip, and throwing his elbow onto the back of the blunet's neck.

Grimmjow chuckled slightly as he leapt away from Ichigo, rubbing the back of his neck. With a feral smirk, he rolled his neck until it popped and looked back towards Ichigo, turning into a blur in a split second. Ichigo jumped to the side, rolling on the matted floor before Grimmjow's kick had a chance to make contact to his shoulder. He shot towards the blunet, throwing a punch towards his chest with enough force to knock Grimmjow off balance long enough for a swift kick to his ribs that knocked him to the ground for a moment.

"Come on!" Noitra yelled out to Grimmjow while the others continued to cheer. "This bitch has got nothing on ya!"

"Kick his ass, Ichigo!" Renji encouraged, throwing his fist into the air.

Ichigo ran towards the blunet once again, about to kick him in the chest, but Grimmjow caught his leg before tucking it tightly under his arm and swinging the orange-haired teen 180 degrees and throwing him to the other side of the gym. Ichigo slid on the mat a few feet before he pushing himself up onto his feet and ran towards his opponent. A kick to his chest made Grimmjow lose his breath for a moment before he returned the injury with a punch to Ichigo's jaw.

Ichigo turned sharply, elbowing Grimmjow in the side before bringing his knee up. But his knee was caught before he was brought down by a kick to his side. How Grimmjow got his leg up high enough to do that, Ichigo had no idea. All he knew was that he was lying on his back with a knee applying pressure to his neck and the smirking face that was suddenly thrown off him.

A couple harsh coughs got past his lips as Renji helped him up. At first, he suspected Renji was the one that threw Grimmjow off of him before he choked to death. But then he saw Sado standing in front of the smirking Grimmjow. A small smile got to him. Whenever he was in trouble, Sado sometimes acted like he appeared out of nowhere and protected him. He usually appeared faster than Renji ever could.

"Come on," Grimmjow chuckled, slouching slightly as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Sensei said we could fight however we wanted. Not my fault he's too weak to get me off."

Sado didn't say anything. "Didn't mean you had to try and kill him before he had a chance to get up," Renji stated, wrapping an arm protectively around Ichigo's waist while the orange-haired teen caught his breath from the adrenaline rush he felt during the fight. Last time he got a rush like that was when he fought Kenpachi.

"Street fighting," Grimmjow shrugged as he turned around and started to walk away. "Either learn to fight back quick or die."

Kenpachi had his crazy bloodlust smile on his face, his eyes glancing back and forth between Ichigo and Grimmjow. Something told him that if Sado didn't interfere, the two would have ended in a tie. He knew Ichigo to well to believe that the teen would stay down. He was too stubborn to admit defeat. And something told him that Grimmjow would eventually learn that himself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: well end of that chapter. What did ppl think of the fite? Hope I didn't make it 2 short and not graphic enough or if it sounded stupid. I'm normally pretty good with fite scenes as much as I am with yaoi lemon scenes. O well. Plz, review! Keep me happy! **


	4. memory dream

**Me: thanx 4 all the reviews, now here is the brand new chapter 4 ur enjoyment! I worked hard on it, so enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: no, I do not own Bleach**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As soon as he walked through the door to his home, he instantly regretted it. His father came flying out of the living room and attempted to tackle him. Still being a little sore from his spar with Grimmjow in Kenpachi's class, he barely had time to dodge or block the assault and was about ready to murder his own father. "Damn it!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs. "Why do you have to tackle me like that all the time?!"

"I am merely making sure your defenses are up!" Isshin defended himself. "But your movements seem slow! Why is that?!"

"He got his butt kicked in class," one of Ichigo's younger sisters, Karin, stated. "Or he got in a fight. His neck is red. It should be obvious."

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Yuzu, his other sister, asked with a worried tone and her hands linked together. "You aren't hurt too badly, are you?"

"I'm standing and I walked all the way here," Ichigo pointed out with a sigh as he slipped off his shoes. "I got stuck with Kenpachi-sensei for my Gym class and he has to start everything with a fight. We all went against the guys that call themselves the Arrancars. I went up against one of the two new guys. Sado had to get him off before he choked me to death. That's all I'm saying."

"Must be tough," Karin commented, taking a small drink from her cup. "How many new guys are there?"

"Two," Ichigo replied, browsing through the fridge now. "One was more brawn than brains. He was the one I fought. The other is skinny, pale as hell, and managed to beat Hitsugaya."

"Toushiro-kun lost?!" Karin and Yuzu gasped in surprise, both with wide eyes. Karin knew Hitsugaya much better than Yuzu, even had a crush on him at one point. Though like the title says, one gets crushed when they have a crush. She found out he was gay and would rather be her friend than anything else. Yuzu knew him enough to get along with him. Then again, she got along with everyone.

"Yeah, surprised the hell out of us, too," Ichigo replied, opening a can of soda he pulled from the fridge. He took a sip while going over the fights in his head.

Shinji just barely won his fight. Renji did win, but was black and blue on every limb and was too sore to move. Hitsugaya did lose and was sore all over, but his opponent barely got away with nothing. He had a single red spot on his cheek that Hitsugaya was lucky to hit. Yumichika won his battle against his miniature copy, as everyone called him. Ikkaku tied to Noitra, and was furious about his draw. Yumichika was the one that had calmed him down in the end. Matsumoto and Halibel were at a draw. Shuhei fought against Nel, who went easy on him by her standards, and ended the fight with a draw. Izuru managed to beat Noitra's lackey, Tesla, and got a sprained wrist during the fight, but refused to back down. Sado wasn't able to finish his fight with D-Roy, one of Grimmjow's 'fraccion' members.

'The Arrancars,' Ichigo mentally sighed as he headed towards his room, the opening of the soda can to his lips. 'The toughest gang in school. The only official school gang, anyway.' He opened the door before something faded orange tackled him in the chest. "Hey, Kon," he greeted, closing the door behind him. Kon was once a ghost that Ichigo helped out, but the spirit had decided that it was more fun to bother Ichigo than to cross over and possessed a toy they found laying in the street. It surprised Ichigo that a spirit could possess an inanimate object.

"It feels like you were gone forever!" Kon exclaimed, throwing his toy lion hands into the air.

"Be quiet," Ichigo sighed, throwing the possessed stuffed animal across the room. "Dad or my sisters could hear you, idiot."

"Still!" Kon said, jumping back onto his feet and glared with his black bead eyes.

Ichigo sighed with a roll of his own eyes and laid down on his bed, the soda can now on the table by his bed. His eyes stared up at the ceiling blankly before the familiar head of Kon was above him. "What?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"What are you thinking about?" Kon asked. "You normally get right to your homework when you come in, but now you're just lying on your bed."

"Not thinking about anything," Ichigo growled out, shoving the possessed toy away.

"Did you and Renji have a fight?!" Kon exclaimed with a gasp as his paws flew to his little mouth.

"No, we did not have a fight," Ichigo scoffed, turning his head towards his window that he left open in case Renji wanted to visit in the middle of the night. He always felt like he was the girlfriend that didn't want to be caught with her boyfriend in her room without her parents knowing. He told Renji that, and the red-head just laughed before starting a make-out session.

"Then what's wrong?" Kon asked, sitting on top of the desk.

"Nothing's wrong," Ichigo sighed before glaring at the toy. "What makes you think there is something wrong?"

"Because you're acting different!" Kon replied, swinging his legs slightly.

"I lost a fight, that's all," the teen stated, turning back around. "Against a new guy. Nothing big."

"You're not sulking, are you?" the possessed stuffed lion asked, crossing his arms over his chest as his legs hung loosely over the edge of the desk.

"No!" Ichigo yelled at the toy before throwing him off the desk and sitting down in the chair. "I'm not sulking!"

Kon glared up at him before noticing that his roommate's neck was a little red. He doubted it was Renji, so it was most likely the new guy he fought against earlier. "You are sulking," Kon argued with a small grin. "So you lost a fight! There's no need for you to _sulk_ over it! This is so unlike you, Ichigo!"

"I'm not sulking!" Ichigo snapped at Kon, grabbing him by his head before throwing him into the opposite wall.

"Then what has you so depressed?" Kon asked from his upside down position. His legs swung forward before he fell and got back to his feet, brushing off some dirt that got stuck to his body.

"Nothing!" Ichigo exclaimed before taking a large gulp of his soda. He coughed harshly, beating at his chest seconds later.

"That's what happens when you drink too fast!" Kon sighed, shaking his pointed white fabric claw. "So, Ichigo. What's up? You know you can talk to me about anything. It's not like I can just run up to a random person and spill all your secrets."

"I don't feel like telling you," Ichigo grumbled as he started to dig through his bag and pulled out some papers. "Besides, I got homework to work on."

"You found someone better looking than Renji, didn't you?" Kon asked, crossing his arms over his chest once again while Ichigo sipped some more soda.

The soda soon found itself sprayed over the wall before Ichigo's eyes glared towards Kon. "What the hell makes you say that?!" he yelled. "There is no way I found someone better than Renji! He's the best guy I could ever get with!!"

"Way to overreact," Kon muttered before there were some knocks on Ichigo's door.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Yuzu's voice reached through the door.

"I'm fine," Ichigo replied with a sigh. "Talking on my phone to one of the guys. He's just acting like an idiot." Which Kon kind of was.

"Alright," Yuzu said before small footsteps were heard walking back downstairs.

The orange-haired teen leaned back onto his chair with his arms behind his head, curious as to why the new kid seemed familiar to him. 'Jaggarjaques Grimmjow,' he thought to himself with curiosity. 'Why does he remind me of someone I knew a long time ago?' His eyes narrowed a little bit before he decided that working on his homework was better than trying to figure out why the teal-haired teen seemed familiar to him. Kon just went into the closet and stayed there for a while.

He was called to eat the dinner that Yuzu made after about a couple hours of working on his homework, his thoughts now more focused on the equation he has to work through for his math than the new kid. He glared at his father every time the man made random stupid comments before yelling out whenever Karin kicked him just to shut him up. Yuzu only laughed it all off like she normally did. Ichigo barely said anything at all unless he was asked something.

Once dinner was done, he got back to his homework, quickly finishing it and changing into clothes he could sleep in, before looking at his clock and then towards his opened window in time to see Renji climb in. "You're right on time," Ichigo commented before his boyfriend slid onto his bed. "You know dad won't chase you off if you come in through the front door, right?"

"Climbing through the window is way more fun," Renji replied before pulling Ichigo away from his desk and onto his lap. "So what have you been up to since school ended?"

"Nothing much," Ichigo replied, slipped off of the red-head's lap before lying on the bed with his legs on Renji's. "Just thinking about gym class. How you feeling?"

"Oh, Reikichi got some medicine and ointment from the school nurse and gave it to me," Renji replied with a small scoff. "I can't believe that guy was so difficult to beat. Stupid pink-haired bitch."

"He watches how everyone fights, Renji," Ichigo pointed out with a low sigh. "He's seen the way you fight and knows your style. Change it and he won't expect a thing."

"That's true," Renji lowly agreed, placing his chin on top of his palm. "I should try that. It would be so easy to beat him if it works!"

"Just remember not to beat him up too badly," the orange-haired teen muttered under his breath before Renji was laying next to him with his arm draped over the other's stomach. "What's up?"

"Mind if I spend the night here?" Renji asked, softly pressing his chin into Ichigo's shoulder.

"I'm sure no one here will care," Ichigo replied in a low tone before smirking up at his boyfriend. "But I need to walk tomorrow, so no sex. Just sleep."

"You're no fun," the red-head playfully complained, pulling the smaller ten closer to his own form. "Relax. I won't try anything while you're asleep. I remember the last time."

"I felt a hand touching me all over and I was half asleep!" Ichigo defensively exclaimed. "Of course I'm going to lash out! I didn't know it was you at the time!"

"Doesn't mean you could still kick me in the balls," Renji stated with a blank face, turning his head to look up at the ceiling. "Any idea how long I was feeling that?"

"Like most people say: walk it off," Ichigo joked before Renji gave him a playful shove. He only laughed before giving Renji a small peck on the lips.

Renji blinked a couple times before smirking. "Think that will satisfy me?" he asked in a seductive tone, slowly moving around until he was on top of his boyfriend, holding his hands down against the pillow with his legs keeping Ichigo's apart while rubbing their groins together. Ichigo bit back a moan as he tilted his head backwards, exposing his neck. Renji lowered his Ichigo's to his throat, nipping softly at the flesh before sucking on the other's skin until he left a tender red mark.

"What did I say barely three minutes ago?" Ichigo asked, trying not to moan as Renji's lips trailed down his neck to his collar bone.

The red-head sighed slightly before lifting his head. "Got it," he replied. "Still. A little pleasure here and there ain't gonna stop you from walking."

"No," Ichigo replied. "But it will lead up to what will. It always does."

"Fine, fine," Renji sighed, climbing off the orange-haired teen. "I get the point."

"I'm tired, anyway," Ichigo yawned, stretching his arms out slightly before rolling over to lay on his side. Renji rolled his eyes before laying directly behind his boyfriend and wrapping his arm around Ichigo's waist with his nose buried in his orange hair.

"Night, Ichi-koi," Renji said.

"Night, Renji," Ichigo said back, his face already buried into his arm. He felt Renji's hot breath tickle his neck as his arm securely held him as though he was the protector. A few sounds of his family's normal activities before going off to bed met his ears before the sound of Renji's steady light breathing finally coaxed him to sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Some distance away, things were a little different at Grimmjow's house. Pantera's tail twitched slightly as she watched her master and his friends compete against each other in a drinking contest with a tall bottle of tequila, shot by shot. The pale human was there as well, but he only drank a glass of water, refusing even a sip of the other drink since he said it would make him feel sick to his stomach. Her master only taunted him about it before he got a punch in the shoulder.

A few others of her master's friends were there. One was the pink-haired human that enjoyed playing with unusual scented things to create something even more unusual, who was sitting next to an older long-haired blonde man with dark eyes that claimed to be his brother. By her master was a shorter human with faded blond hair and brown eyes, gapped teeth on the top row. She could barely remember their names, but she remembered the names of Noitra, Nel, and Tesla. Noitra because he tortures her whenever he could before her master came to her rescue. Nel because Grimmjow had courted her at one point before they broke up. And Tesla mostly because he obeyed whatever Noitra told him. She thanked every powerful being above that Noitra did not come with Tesla or Nel.

Grimmjow swallowed another shot of tequila, acting as though it was not affecting him, despite the faded pink tint to his cheeks. "Grimm," the blonde man slurred with a chuckle. "I think you had enough to drink."

"Like you're one to talk," Grimmjow shot back. "You can't even talk right."

"And you can?" Ulquiorra asked with mock astonishment. "I could barely understand a word you were saying."

"Shut up, bitch," Grimmjow growled out before Pantera rubbed against his side. "What?" he asked the cat before she meowed up at him. "Then go to bed." She licked her lips slightly. "You've been fed."

"You understand the cat, Grimmjow?" Noitra chuckled before swallowing a gulp of beer he brought.

"Easy to understand a cat when you attract them somehow," Grimmjow muttered as Pantera rubbed against his side again. "You've been fed!"

"You're arguing with the greediest creature of them all," Ulquiorra pointed out as he bored pulled a small novel out of his backpack and went to the page the he had bookmarked earlier.

"Fuck you," Grimmjow muttered at him before leaning back against the cushions of the couch, tilting his head backwards to stare up at the ceiling.

"You already did," the blond snickered before the teal-haired teen kicked his leg.

"You knew he was going to do that," D-Roy said in a low voice to the other with a single chuckle.

"Shut up, Ilforte," he growled out at the blonde. "And all of you need to drop that." Ulquiorra merely behaved as though he didn't hear a word Ilforte said and just flipped a page in his book, continuing his reading.

"But it's so fun to tease a guy that claims he's straight but slept with another guy," Noitra stated with a small laugh, taking another chug of the beer in his hand.

"Hey, hey," Szayel sighed, waving his right hand slightly as his left one brought up a can of beer to his lips for a sip. "Stop it, guys. Grimmjow can kick us out."

"When the hell did you get into my beer?!" Noitra yelled at him.

"When I went to get a drink from Grimm's fridge," Szayel replied. "Remember? You stuck it in there. How can I tell the difference between your drinks and his?"

"He drinks tequila!" Noitra exclaimed, pointing towards the tall bottle that was half filled with liquid. "And a lot of it! Seriously, Grimmjow, you're going to die from alcohol poisoning or something."

"It's late," Ulquiorra pointed out, noticing the dark sky outside the window. "Who needs a ride since I'm the only sober one here?" All but Grimmjow raised their hands. The teal-haired teen only rolled his eyes before pouring another shot for himself. "Well I don't have a car, so you're all going to have to walk home."

"Way to bring that down, Ulquiorra!" D-Roy complained with a smirk.

"I'm more sober than Ilforte, so we won't have a problem," Szayel stated, looking over to his blonde brother, who had a flush on his cheeks.

"I'll stay with Grimmjow!" D-Roy exclaimed, throwing his hand into the air before falling onto the taller teen's lap.

"Says who?" Grimmjow asked, shoving the other off.

"But I'm in your fraccion! I have to stay with you!"

"Ilforte's in my fraccion, but he's going with Szayel."

"I'll take you home, D-Roy," Ulquiorra sighed, snapping his book closed as he looked over to the younger teen with blank eyes. "We all know that Grimmjow won't take proper care of you while he's drunk."

"I'm going to let that one slide for now, bastard," Grimmjow lowly muttered as the others got to their feet.

Pantera cocked her head to the side with a meow as the others said goodbye to her master, gathered their belongings, and left him. She purred lightly while her eyes slid closed as her master gently petted her head.

"Just us now, little girl," Grimmjow stated as he got to his feet with a grunt. "Better put this stuff up before I get into trouble." He picked up the bottle of tequila before disappearing into the kitchen for a moment. When he came back out, his hands were empty. "Come on," he grumbled, staggering down the short hallway to his bedroom. "I feel like I'm gonna have one hell of a hangover in the morning."

He fell on his bed, rolling over onto his back before Pantera jumped up and climbed on top of his chest. He rubbed her head slightly before pushing her off and removing as much clothing as he could and tossing it in random directions. "Hated today," he muttered, throwing the blanket over his nude body. Pantera's tail twitched slightly before she went over to a blanket pile that she claimed as her bed.

-x-Dream-x-

"Why you over here by yourself?" he asked before the small pale child looked up to an eight-year-old Grimmjow. "You're always by yourself. Why?" The pale child didn't reply, only stared at the taller teal-haired child in front of him. "What's your name?"

"Ulquiorra," the smaller boy timidly replied.

"Name's Grimmjow!" he said with a smirk. "How about you come on over and play with me and my friends? We're playing Cops and Bandits. I'm the Bandit!"

"Hey, Grimmjow!" someone yelled out before blue and green eyes went over to see a slim child with long black hair and small dark eyes waving his hand. "We need a Bandit to catch!"

"Give me a second!" Grimmjow yelled back before looking over to Ulquiorra. "Wanna be my partner bandit?"

Ulquiorra blinked up at him in confusion before pressing his knees against his chest, lowering his gaze to some small ants scurrying on the ground. "Maybe later," he quietly replied.

"What? You tired or hungry or something like that?" Grimmjow asked before Ulquiorra shook his head. "Then come on!" He suddenly grabbed Ulquiorra's arm, making the pale child's eyes widened in surprise before he was pulled to his feet and dragged away by the other.

"Who's this kid?" a young boy with pink hair asked, leaning in to take a closer look at Ulquiorra's face. "Skinny."

"He's the kid that always sits under that tree at recess!" Grimmjow replied, letting go of the smaller child. "Said his name's Ulquiorra."

"Nice to meet you!" the pink-haired child said with a small smile. "My name's Szayel. That's my big brother on the swing set, Ilforte." He pointed to a boy that appeared about ten with blond hair, his eyes closed as he gently pushed his foot into the ground. "He's always over there, making sure we don't hurt ourselves."

"I'm Noitra!" the brunet child introduced himself.

Ulquiorra shyly nodded his head, his eyes going from face to face of the three kids that suddenly started talking to him. "Wanna play Cops and Bandits with us?" Szayel asked. "Grimmy's a Bandit. Noitra and I are Cops."

"Stop calling me that!" Grimmjow said in a low tone, glaring at the other child, who only snickered. Ilforte opened his eyes to glance at them momentarily before looking back down at the ground. "And he's my partner in crime!" Ulquiorra just looked up at the teal-haired child curiously before nodding slightly.

"Think he's shy," Noitra commented. "He should probably sit with Ilforte and watch us for a while. Then he can join in if he wants."

"Yeah," Szayel agreed. "You okay with that, Ulqui?"

"I'll play," Ulquiorra quietly replied, lowering his head.

"See?" Grimmjow said with a smirk. "He's fine!"

"Alright then," Szayel replied with a single low sigh. "Then you two just robbed a bank and we have to catch you. Ten seconds!"

"Let's go!" Grimmjow exclaimed, grabbing Ulquiorra's hand before the two took off. Ulquiorra was still a bit confused by what he was supposed to do, but figured all he had to do was escape from the other two. It shouldn't be too hard. The other two took off after them, both wearing smirks as they chased them. "Go that way and I'll go this way!" Grimmjow said, pointing towards the merry-go-round when he told the other where to go before jabbing his thumb to the open area of the playground for himself. Ulquiorra nodded before Grimmjow released him and the two split up. Szayel started after Ulquiorra while Noitra went after Grimmjow.

Grimmjow just kept his eyes forward, zigzagging all over the field whenever Noitra got close to grabbing him. He ran towards a play set, hiding under the slide before snickering when Noitra ran past him, not noticing where he was. He slipped out from his hiding spot and ran off again, looking over his shoulder to make sure Noitra wouldn't suddenly turn around and chase him again.

He smirked and turned his head back around, but suddenly collided with another body. Both fell to the ground before Grimmjow opened his eyes with a small glare while rubbing the back of his head. The boy was shorter than him by a couple inches with bright orange hair and tea colored eyes. There were a couple scrapes on his cheek, which had a thin layer of dirt on it.

"Sorry," the boy said, getting to his feet.

"Better be!" Grimmjow growled at him before the smaller boy shrunk away slightly. With a small sigh, he rolled his eyes. "It's okay," he tried again. "It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." He noticed the child rubbing the scrapes on his cheeks slightly, trying to get some of the dirt off but only resulted in rubbing it in some more. "Go to the bathroom to wash that off," Grimmjow said, looking over his shoulder to see Noitra finally noticing his location. "I gotta go!" he quickly stated before running around the orange-haired child and away from Noitra.

The Bandits ended up losing the game. Ulquiorra was the hardest to catch since he always hid so well and ran fast for a boy his age. Grimmjow was caught about five minutes after he crashed into the other boy. Noitra caught him hiding inside of a slide tube. They were all resting around the swing set where Ilforte was, three of them talking animatedly while Ulquiorra remained silent and listened to their conversation.

A small yell caught their attention before they saw the boy that Grimmjow ran into earlier being picked on by a group of other kids, all making fun of his hair. When they saw him being shoved harshly to the ground, Grimmjow got to his feet and ran over. The other three blinked in amazement since they had never seen him defend anyone but his own friends.

"Hey!" he yelled out before the other kids looked over to him. He ran into one of them, knocking the child to the ground, before shoving another into the tree behind the smaller kid. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" he yelled at them with a heavy glare. The kids all shook and ran off, the two on the ground scrambling to get to their feet. He snorted slightly before holding out his hand to the other boy. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Thanks."

"I hate watching people getting pick on just because of something that's unnatural to them," Grimmjow stated, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "What's your name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," the orange-haired child replied.

"You should watch yourself better then, Ichigo," Grimmjow commented with a smirk. "I'm Grimmjow." He noticed the small droplets of water that was already gathered in Ichigo's eyes before sighing and picking a random dandelion he saw on the ground and holding it out to him. "There's no use crying, so knock it off."

Ichigo blinked a couple times, rubbing his eyes with one hand while he took the yellow flower from Grimmjow with his other. "Thanks."

"Sure," Grimmjow sighed before he turned and went back over to his friends.

-x-End Dream-x-

The beeping of his alarm clock woke him up, resulting in his palm slamming down on the device before he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "That's why he seemed familiar," Grimmjow muttered to himself. "Come on, Pantera. Let's get ourselves some food." Pantera groggily lifted her head, blinking a few time before giving out a quiet meow. She climbed out of her small bed, stretching before all four paws were off, and followed after her master into the kitchen for a salmon breakfast.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ichigo woke up to Renji shaking his shoulder. He tried to swipe the hand away, but the red-head just shook his harder. "I'm awake," Ichigo groaned, glaring at his boyfriend from the corner of his eyes.

"About time!" Renji exclaimed, getting out of the bed. "I was trying to wake you up for ten minutes!"

"You were not shaking me for ten minutes," Ichigo argued with narrowed eyes as he threw the blanket off his form and got to his feet.

"You were in too deep of a sleep to notice," Renji snickered before he found a pillow in his face. "Hey!"

"Renji, you should head home so you can change into your school uniform," the orange-haired teen sighed as he opened his closet and pulled out a uniform, his eyebrow twitching when he noticed Kon was asleep on the folded futons with a bubble at one of his nostrils. "I can't believe you sometimes," he muttered, closing his closet before Renji would peek in and see the snoring toy.

"What would you say if I told you I brought it?" Renji asked with a sly smirk, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist before the other teen had a chance to remove his night shirt.

"I would call you a liar since you didn't come through my window with a bag or anything like that," Ichigo truthfully replied with a smirk when Renji dropped his head onto his shoulder.

"Caught," Renji groaned. "Alright. I'll go."

"Front door," Ichigo said when he noticed his red-head heading towards the window. Renji just shrugged, giving Ichigo a small kiss on the lips, then left the room with a slightly satisfied smirk. Ichigo just rolled his eyes with a couple shakes of his head before heading towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: and that is how Grimmjow first met Ichigo. Ain't it sweet? I made him act different as a child, but it's ok. I think he's cuter that way. Plz, review! **


	5. Nel and Noitra Argument

**Me: thanx 4 all the reviews! ^^ let's c what else I have in store 4 them. Shall Grimm confront Ichi or will he stick 2 his own friends? And did Ichi dream of the same memory or not? o, 2 let ppl that have commented on the flower last chapter no, i no what a dandelion is. they're yellow before they turn into the white puff balls.**

**Disclaimer: no, I do not own Bleach. And as my friend would say: Bleach is for cleaning!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Renji wasn't gone for that long before he came back to the Kurosaki household to get Ichigo for school. The orange-haired teen was just finishing his breakfast when his boyfriend came in and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "I just saw you when I woke up," Ichigo playfully pointed out.

"You make that sound like you didn't miss me," Renji mockingly whined before Karin threw something at the two.

"Knock it off!" she yelled at them.

"I swear, she's taking lessons from Hiyori," Ichigo commented as he swallowed his last bite before grabbing his bag and dragging Renji out of the house after slipping his shoes on. "You just can't stay away from me, can you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Kind of hard," Renji replied, wrapping his arm around Ichigo's waist. "Who would want to stay away from you?"

"A lot of people," Ichigo sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Start naming the people that I can't remember the names of."

"Alright, then the people that actually know the real you," Renji corrected himself with a low sigh.

"Not a lot of them," Ichigo admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, what were you dreaming of last night?" Renji asked, randomly changing the subject. "You talked a lot in your sleep. I got a little curious."

"Did I wake you up?" the orange-haired teen asked. Renji shook his head. "Good. Don't worry over what I dream about. Dreams are personal, right?" The red-head thought for a second before shrugging slightly. "Exactly. By the way, you do know that Shinji normally joins me on the way to school in about three…two…one…"

"Stop running, dickhead!" someone yelled out.

"You try running faster!" another yelled back before Shinji was suddenly by Ichigo's other side. "Morning, guys. Have a good night?"

"Maybe if Ichigo wasn't so concerned about walking today," Renji muttered before he felt a backhand to his chest. "Playing!"

"Shinji!" Hiyori yelled before Shinji fell forward, face flat on the concrete. "That's for leaving me behind!"

"Well stop being so slow!" Shinji yelled at her, grabbing the sandal she threw at him as he got to his feet. "You ain't getting this back until we get to school."

"Asshole!" Hiyori yelled at him.

Ichigo noticed her clothing when he turned around to look at her over his shoulder. Then he looked back at Shinji. "You couldn't talk her into wearing the school uniform?" he asked.

"When she gets into enough trouble with the teachers, she'll do it," Shinji stated, tossing the sandal over his shoulder. "Crap, I did not just do that."

"You kind of did," Renji snickered before Shinji slowly turned around, seeing Hiyori pick up her sandal and glance up at him like she was ready to throw it once more. She only slid it onto her foot and stayed at least three feet away from them. "Got off lucky, Shinji."

"Temporarily," Shinji commented with a shudder. "And there's a reason why the word 'rarely' is in there."

Then, without warning, Hiyori jumped onto his back, knocking him to the ground, before jumping off of her older cousin and hitting his head with a sandal again, this time harder. "Temporarily doesn't last forever!" she exclaimed, one of her canines poking out from her upper lip, before she put her sandal back on, spun around, and walked off, leaving the three teenage boys in bewilderment about her choice of weaponry when she turns violent.

"Why does she always use her shoes?" Renji asked, looking over to Shinji, who was being helped up by Ichigo.

"Closest, more harmful thing she can get her hands on without much effort," he replied with a low sigh. "At least she doesn't turn me black and blue."

"I can!" Hiyori yelled over her shoulder.

"Is she PMS-ing or something?" Ichigo whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Yes," he replied. "Started this morning. First days are always the worst when dealing with her."

"How do you know when she's PMS-ing?" Renji asked, lifting one of his tattooed eyebrows.

"She curses as soon as she's out of the bed," Shinji replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Loudly. You tend to figure it out after having her live with you forever."

The two just blinked a couple times, glancing at each other before up at Hiyori and then back at Shinji. Both felt sorry for the blond having to deal with a naturally violent female cousin going through her time of the month. But it told them that he was going to spend a lot of time away from home and be spending more time around his friends than in his own living room or bedroom.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Grimmjow's hangover wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but it was still pretty bad. Ulquiorra remained quiet, knowing that any sound would set him into a violent rage that he would have to go through himself instead of needing the others to calm him down. Noitra was quiet as well, which was unusual, but he had a hangover, too, and didn't want to talk or create noise of any kind. Szayel was happy and being a smartass, always dodging the hits that came his way.

"How long have we been like this?" Szayel randomly asked, looking up at the sky through the green foliage of the tree he was leaning against.

"Like what?" Grimmjow growled out, rubbing his eyes from the brightness of the sun.

"Just us four messing around and goofing off," the pink-haired teen replied. "We've been like this for as long as I can remember. But I don't even remember how long it's been."

"We've been like this since elementary," Ulquiorra stated from his spot by the teal-haired teen. Grimmjow glared at him for talking right next to him while he suffered a splitting headache, but since Ulquiorra's voice was so quiet, he dealt with it.

"You mean when Grimmy dragged you over?" Szayel chuckled with a smirk before Ulquiorra gave him a single nod in response. "You're still too skinny for a kid your age, Ulquiorra."

"High metabolism," was all the pale teen said before Noitra yelled out in surprise.

The three looked over, Grimmjow with a glare, to see Noitra laying on the ground with his green-haired girlfriend on top of him, her arms crossed over her chest angrily. "She's pissed about something," Grimmjow commented.

"Where were you last night?!" Nel yelled out loudly, making both Noitra and Grimmjow flinch from the volume.

"He was hanging out with us," Szayel said since Noitra was rubbing his forehead from the pain of his heavy hangover. Nel turned around and stared at the other three. "Sorry, Nel. He didn't say he was supposed to be with you yesterday."

"Hey!" Noitra exclaimed, sitting up slightly. "I thought that after our fight, it was off!"

"Neither of us said it was off!" Nel pointed out with a huff. "We were supposed to go to the movies and you never showed up! I was watching that movie all by myself! You can ask Halibel how long she had to stay with me for me to calm down after you stood me up!"

"Well you should say whether dates are still on or not and stop yelling because I have a headache!" Noitra said calmly, yelling at her near the end.

"WELL YOU DESERVE EVERY BIT OF PAIN YOU GET, YOU STUPID JERK!!!!!" Nel yelled louder, bring attention to them as Noitra and Grimmjow's hands flew to their ears. The other two went wide eyed from the random explosion of Nel. She jumped off the brunet before stomping off into the building, yelling over her shoulder, "I never want to see you again!"

"Whoa," Grimmjow and Szayel simultaneously said, blinking a couple times. "I think my headache just got worse," the teal-haired teen muttered under his breath as he rubbed his head.

"You should have taken medicine for it when you woke up this morning," Ulquiorra commented as he got to his feet.

"Don't want to hear any shit from you," Grimmjow snarled at the other, who was just calmly walking away and disappeared inside.

"Think she means it this time?" Szayel asked as he helped Noitra to his feet.

"Last time she said that, I didn't see her for only three hours until she came back," Noitra replied with a low sigh. "It gets shorter every time. I'd give her two hours to two and a half. Give or take ten minutes." He looked over at the building for a second before adding, "Unless she is going through the moody week of the month."

"I think she's just pissed," Grimmjow snickered as he went over to the two. "I have seen her on her period when we were dating. She would have been a lot worse than that if she was going through that certain week. You, Noitra, got off lucky."

"Well I think we should go ahead and stay away from her for a while," Szayel suggested with a smirk. "And I think Noitra learned a lesson before school even started."

"Nope," Noitra said with a grin before Grimmjow started to laugh. "Oi, Grimm. Hangover from Hell over here."

"You just drank beer," Grimmjow pointed out with a smirk. "I had a shit load of tequila. How do you think I feel?"

"Like you went to Hell and back?" the other two replied before Grimmjow nodded a couple times. "Well you gotta deal with the teachers now, so sorry," Szayel said with a low sigh before turning around and attempting to walk off. "Can't help you."

Grimmjow grabbed him by the back of his shirt before dragging him back over. "Szayel," he said in a monotone. "I have known you since we were kids. You are always carrying something for some kind of pain. Hand it over."

"You've been holding out on us?!" Noitra hissed at him before Grimmjow looked at him incredulously.

"How could you not know that?" he asked as Szayel dug around in his pockets before pulling out a bottle of headache medicine. "Thought so!" he said as he took the bottle and opened it, removing two pills for himself before handing it over to Noitra, who took three. Noitra gave the bottle back to Szayel, who put it back in his pocket before Grimmjow released him. "Thanks."

"You could just ask instead of grabbing me, Grimmjow," Szayel sighed as he straightened out the wrinkles on his shirt.

"You think I'm stupid or something?" the teal-haired teen asked with a lifted eyebrow. "You would be gone before I could say a word."

"True," Szayel agreed with a shrug of his shoulders before he ran inside to bother Ulquiorra. Grimmjow and Noitra looked at each other for a second before following after him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ichigo and the others looked around when they heard someone yelling before spotting Noitra on the ground, laying on his back, with his angry girlfriend sitting on his stomach before she jumped off, yelled at him some more, and ran off inside. "Well that was weird," Shinji commented with a blank stare.

"What did he do to her this time?" Ichigo asked, staring at the doors that Nel disappeared behind. He may not have gotten along with a majority of her friends, but he did get along with Nel.

"Who knows?" Renji replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Stood her up," someone sighed before the three looked over at Matsumoto and Rukia. Hiyori had already ran off to bother someone else. "Apparently," Rukia started to explain, "they had some sort of fight and Noitra thought their date was off and didn't show up."

"Can we say 'idiot'?" Shinji muttered, looking around. "Where's Inoue-chan?"

"She'll be here in a while," Matsumoto replied with a small smile. "She and Tatsuki are heading over when I called them about five minutes ago out of boredom."

"You? Bored?" Ichigo spoke before scoffing slightly. "You're never bored. You always bother Toushiro."

"Well he snapped at me, so I thought I might as well leave him alone for a while," the teenage girl sighed, shaking her head a couple times. "I don't know why he's so touchy about himself."

"He's a personal guy that likes to keep things about himself private," Rukia pointed out. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed that. And you hang around him all day. He probably just got annoyed with you."

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Matsumoto innocently asked, blinking a couple times as she twisted her body back and forth with her hands linked behind her back and her chest out.

"No, you're not," Shinji immediately replied, his eyes focusing on one point.

"Yeah, you are," the other three said in unison. Rukia rolled her eyes as Ichigo and Renji looked around somewhere else.

"Hey, I'm gonna go check on Nel, okay?" he announced.

"Want me to come with?" Renji asked, his eyes going over to Noitra, who watching just watching the teal-haired teen grab Szayel by his shirt.

"No, it's okay," Ichigo replied with a shrug. "I can handle myself if he comes by." Still unsure, Renji nodded once before his boyfriend pecked him on the cheek and ran off inside in search of Nel.

He found her talking to the pale teen that came into homeroom with Grimmjow yesterday, though she seemed to have been doing most of the talking while the other listened silently. She seemed really distressed, but talking with her companion looked like it was helping her a little bit. "Hey, Nel," he called from down the hall before the two looked over at him.

"Hi, Ichigo," Nel greeted back. Ulquiorra stepped to the side as the orange-haired came over, stopping next to him. "This is Ulquiorra. He just moved back to Karakura a few weeks ago. Ulquiorra, this is a good friend of mine, even if he doesn't get along with the others, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"We've met," Ichigo grumbled. "Threw the other guy across the room yesterday when they came in."

"Grimmjow was being inappropriate," Ulquiorra commented, turning his head away.

"Isn't he always?" Nel asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "So, what's up, Ichigo?"

"Saw you yelling at your boyfriend," he stated. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, he's just being a jerk," Nel replied with a small smile and wave of her hand like she was dismissing it. Ichigo didn't buy it and she could tell from the way he stared at her. She sighed lightly. "We had a fight yesterday over something really stupid and he thought that our date last night was off because of it and went to hang out with the others. I just got really mad because we were supposed to see a movie and he never showed up. Instead, he got drunk with everyone else and forgot all about me."

"Yeah, he's an asshole," Ichigo commented before Nel giggled slightly.

"I just called him a stupid jerk," she admitted. "But I guess I just overreacted a little bit."

"I don't get you, Nel," Ichigo stated, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "You have fights with that guy every single day of the week, every week of the month, and every month of the year. Why do you date him if all you guys do is fight?"

"Because what he comes up with for making up for the fights," Nel replied with a small smile. "He's a real sweetheart when he isn't being a pain in the butt. But he doesn't let that part of his personality show very often. He's really a sweet guy, just hard to deal with when he's showing his public appearance."

"And that's why you date him?" the orange-haired teen incredulously asked. "Nel, you are insane. That guy doesn't even look like he's capable of patting a pet of some sort without causing it some kind of pain."

"That's just the way he is," Nel sighed, looking towards the doorway before back at Ichigo. "If you ever decide to 'protectively watch over me', as you put it, while I'm with him, you would see he's not that bad. He's protective, irrational, brash, and a bit violent, but he's actually pretty nice once you get under his shell. Ask Ulquiorra. They've known each other since elementary."

Ulquiorra glanced at them from the corner of his eyes before glancing towards the doorway to see the other three walk in. "Hey!" Noitra yelled, bringing the attention of the other two to him. "What the fuck are you doing around my girl?!"

"We're just talking," Nel huffed, narrowing her eyes at the taller teen. "I can talk to a friend, can't I?"

Noitra glared down at Ichigo before looking towards Nel. "Just a friend?" he asked before Nel nodded. "Please. He'll turn you against me or something."

"A little late for that!" Nel growled at him. "Especially since you turn me against you all the time."

"That made little to no sense," Noitra muttered before Nel hit him on the head.

"To an idiotic jerk like you, it would!" she yelled at him.

"Here we go again," Szayel sighed.

"They never get tired of it," Grimmjow commented, crossing his arms over his chest before smirking and whispering lowly to Szayel, "I bet they fight for the make-up sex." The other blinked a couple times before he burst out laughing.

Ichigo, hearing what Grimmjow said, just rolled his eyes and turned away. "See ya around, Nel!" he called over his shoulder as he started to walk away from the group.

"See ya, Ichigo!" Nel called back with a small smile and a wave of her hand.

"I'm gonna kick that strawberry's ass," Noitra growled before Nel punched his arm.

"You leave Ichigo alone!" she said in a demanding tone. "At least he's being a good friend and checking on me after you ditched me on our date!"

"I didn't know it was still on!" Noitra exclaimed.

"Yeah, and we're going to go now, if either of you care," Grimmjow stated as he walked off with Szayel. Ulquiorra glanced at the arguing couple before the other two and deciding he would rather be around a violent idiot than around the arguing couple. He silently followed after them. Szayel saw him from the corner of his eyes before smirking slightly.

"Hey, want to go pick a fight with the strawberry?" he asked. "I mean, since you're last one with him got interrupted and all."

"Not right now," Grimmjow sighed. "I still got a fucking headache."

"Hanging around those two, I'm not surprised," someone said before the three glanced over to see Ichigo with Renji and a few of their other friends. "How can you deal with them?"

"Kind of makes you realize why we went to bother a bunch of idiots like you," Szayel playfully taunted. "Wow, Red! It looks like those bruises I gave you yesterday are almost all gone! Or did you do something to make them harder to see?"

Grimmjow snickered as Ulquiorra rolled his eyes slightly and looked out the window to his right.

"No, I just heal fast," Renji replied with a shrug. "Doesn't look like you do, though," he added when he saw the bruise gracing Szayel's cheek.

Szayel scoffed slightly, tilting his head downwards. "I am not ashamed of my battle marks," he stated, rubbing his cheek with his knuckle. "But if you want a rematch any time, let me know and I'll be glad to do so."

"Then rematch after school!" Renji declared. "I'll be the one walking away with you bruised from head to foot!"

"Yeah, right," Grimmjow snorted as Ulquiorra let a small smirk meet his lips.

"Renji," Hitsugaya sighed from his spot against the wall. "You already won your fight against Szayel. Knock it off."

"I just want to pay him back," Renji defended, looking over his shoulder at that shorter teen. "He hit me how many times? Twenty? And I only got about ten hits on him before I won. I still owe him ten more plus interest."

"That's how he thinks of things?" Grimmjow muttered before Szayel nodded.

"You're still being an idiot," Rukia commented. "If Ichigo or Ikkaku suggested a rematch, I can understand because they tied and neither of them are satisfied until there is a clear winner."

"Sounds much like you, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra stated in a low tone.

"So?" Grimmjow replied with a shrug.

"Thanks for reminding me, Rukia," Ichigo mockingly exclaimed before looking over to Grimmjow. "I want a rematch against you."

"When and where?" Grimmjow asked with a feral smirk.

"Tomorrow after school at the front gates," he replied, wearing an almost identical smirk.

"You are on," Grimmjow said, holding out his hand. "Don't back down at the last minute."

Ichigo shook his hand. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Why, Grimmjow, I think you just made a friend!" Szayel exclaimed before Grimmjow released Ichigo's hand and hit the pink-haired teen in the chest.

"Let's just get to class," Ulquiorra sighed as he started to walk away with his hands in the pockets of his white coat.

"Who says you give orders out around here?!" Grimmjow yelled at the pale teen.

"I'm higher ranked than you, Grimmjow," was all Ulquiorra said before Szayel grabbed the taller by his arm and dragged him away, following after Ulquiorra.

"What the hell does he mean by that?" Renji asked before the others shrugged. "Think you can handle Blueberry, Ichi?"

"I underestimated him last time," Ichigo scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "That won't happen again. I will defiantly win the next one."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: next chapter will have fighting, but not Ichi v Grimm fite. U'll just have 2 wait and c. Review!**


	6. attack and stories

**Me: well here is the new chapter 2 'High School Drama'. Hope u enjoy it. Btw, I want every1's opinion. What do u readers think of Hitsugaya being paired with Ulquiorra?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bleach characters. Though I wished I at least owned Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Ichigo. I can have fun with those guys.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Something wasn't right. His instincts screamed it. Grimmjow stuffed his hands into his pockets as he looked around with narrowed eyes. Ulquiorra was the only one who noticed the action. Noitra was too busy arguing with Nel once again. Szayel was attempting to do his homework while walking, and was surprisingly succeeding. Halibel was just watching Noitra and Nel argue and thinking of ways to get them to shut up. D-Roy was snickered at the subject of the argument. Aaroniero just ignored them with his eyes looking the opposite direction. Tesla was quietly watching Noitra, waiting for some kind of order. Luppi was trying his hardest to get on Grimmjow's nerves, but was failing miserably. Unlike Ulquiorra, who had known Grimmjow longer, Luppi could not recognize the action Grimmjow made.

"Hey, Grimmjow," Luppi whined. "Pay attention! Grimmjow! Grimmjow! Oi! Man whore!"

"That's Emo Bitch over there," Grimmjow brushed off, pointing towards Ulquiorra, who merely glared in return.

"You mean the Emo Bitch you fucked three years ago?" Luppi baited with a wild grin.

"Never touched him," Grimmjow sighed, focusing on something else. Now Ulquiorra knew something caught his attention.

Luppi seethed, throwing his hands down with an angered expression upon his face. "Damn it, Grimmjow!" he yelled. "Pay attention!"

"He's not going to," Aaroniero pointed out with a smirk before running his hand through his spiky brown hair. "Szayel, I'm gonna laugh my ass off if you crash into something."

"Not going to happen," Szayel sighed.

Ignoring the others, Ulquiorra placed a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder before blue eyes went to him. "What is on your mind?" he asked.

"What makes you think that?" Grimmjow replied with his own question.

"Your hands are in your pockets and you're looking around with slanted eyes," the pale teen pointed out with a low sigh. "You never do that unless you sense something wrong or when something's on your mind."

"I just have this feeling that we're being watched," Grimmjow muttered, looking around once again. "By who, I don't know."

"Maybe Kurosaki and his friends?" Ulquiorra asked before he noticed the others were watching them.

"Strawberry and his buddies ain't stalkers," Noitra stated with a scoff. "But we have made quite a few enemies around here that don't even go to our school. Some of them are closer to… Stark's age, I guess."

"Stark's age?" Grimmjow repeated with a scoff. "He ain't that much older than us. How'd you make enemies without me here to pick the fights?"

"Noitra took that role some time after you moved away," Nel sighed. "You know, he can be worse than you at times."

Grimmjow snorted dignifiedly, ignoring Noitra's taunting of him being the bigger badass. His thoughts were more focused on who or what could be watching them. Noitra stopped talking when Nel hit him on the back of his head, telling him to grow up and stop acting so immature.

"So any idea on who's making Grimmjow act like he's being stalked?" Aaroniero asked, looking around for a moment.

"Not a single one," D-Roy replied with a smirk. "Unless you want to count the guys from across town."

"Doubt they'd come all the way over here just to spy," Szayel commented, closing his homework folder before stuffing it into his bag. "Remember? They're the irrational type that fight first, think later."

"Sorta like Grimmjow!" Noitra joked, expecting a hit form the teal-haired teen. He lifted an eyebrow and scowled when Grimmjow didn't even look like he was affected. "Hey, Ulquiorra. Why's Grimmjow acting like that?"

"You've known him longer and you don't know?" Ulquiorra asked.

Noitra shook his head. "You lived with him!" he pointed out.

Ulquiorra shook his head a couple times. "He senses something around," he stated. "He doesn't know what it is, but his instincts are telling him to stay alert."

"He really is like a cat," Aaroniero commented with a soft scoff. "Which explains why he has a 'lonely guy' cat."

"She is not a 'lonely guy' cat," Grimmjow stated, glaring towards the brunet. "She followed me when I was walking home one day through the park. It's not my fault that cats always come to me! They just do!"

"Speak of Pantera, and his instincts are ignored," Nel sighed. "Grimmjow, you know he's only playing around."

Grimmjow snorted slightly, turning his head away once again. "Hey, I'll see you guys later," he said, walking off with a wave over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Ulquiorra asked, his head tilting to the side.

"Elsewhere," was all the other teen said, not turning his head at all. He just wanted to find out what was making his instincts scream 'Warning! Do not continue on!' something told him that at least three of the others knew what he was up to. The others most likely didn't have a clue. He glanced over his shoulder slightly to see if any other the others were following him. Ulquiorra was watching him with focused eyes, but the others looked like they were trying to figure out if they should follow him or not.

With a sigh, he just turned his head forward once again, keeping his mind on finding the source of his uneasiness. There were only a selected few that he knew that would make him feel like he was the prey. Gin Ichimaru was one. He always sent shivers down Grimmjow's spine. To him, someone who smiles that often is a creepy person and needs to be watched all the time. Sousuke Aizen was another. His voice was always soft and calm, but his eyes always said that he could snap easily and would be a chaotic figure if he ever did. Kaname Tousen just annoyed him to no end and he hated the guy with a passion to the core.

He turned a corner, escaping the sights of the others. Another glance over his shoulder told him that no one was going to follow him. If any tried, Ulquiorra probably stopped them. He always did when he knew Grimmjow wanted to be on his own for a while.

Some shuffling caught his attention before he glanced around, noticing a small group of four walking on the opposite side of the road, all laughing and joking with each other. A small snort escaped him, as he continued on. They weren't the cause of his alert, so they weren't his concern, just a few strangers that would probably get jumped later on if they remained outside.

A new sound caught his attention now. "Hey!" someone yelled out before Grimmjow looked towards another group of people, this one with six members. Five of them had a bottle in their hands and the sixth had a cigarette in his mouth, hanging from the corner of his lips.

"What do you want?" Grimmjow growled out with the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

"You an Arrancar?" the guy with the cigarette asked, removing it from his mouth before blowing out a puff of smoke. "We saw you with those guys."

"What's it to you?" he asked, glaring towards them.

"I'm curious about something. If we beat you up, would your buddies try to avenge you?"

"Hell if I know," the teal-haired teen replied with a shrug of his shoulders. He knew three would go after whoever managed to knock him down. He wasn't sure about the others, though. "So again, what's it to you? You gotta bone to pick with my buds?"

"Yeah," the smoker scoffed with a smirk. "You're 'buds' sent one of my guys to the hospital. Time for some pay back."

"So you're going to fight me?" Grimmjow laughed out, his eyes gleaming wildly. "You're asking to be sent to the hospital yourself."

"You're going to be singing a different tune when we're through with you," one of the guys with a bottle commented, his words almost slurred together.

"You're drunk and still going to fight me?" he scoffed, snickering behind his hand a little bit. "Fine. If you can land one hit on me, you'll end up with five times worse."

"I bet you're all talk," another one said, throwing his bottle to the ground. It shattered on contact against the hard concrete sidewalk, scattering its large and small shards around the small area.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Grimmjow stated with a smirk as he withdrew his hands from his pockets and curled them into fists. "Come on. See if you can hit me even once."

The others smirked, looking between each other before over at Grimmjow. Three of them shattered the beer bottles they had while two others pulled out a set of brass knuckles, slipping them on as the smoker of the group pulled a lead pipe out of his jacket.

"Six against once and you guys have weapons?" Grimmjow scoffed. "I guess this will be a little fun."

Then five of them charged. Grimmjow dodged the attacks thrown his way, sending out punches and kicks of his own. He knocked a couple to the ground, but they only got back up and charged at him again. While he was distracted by the attacking five, he didn't notice the smoker going behind him. He felt the strike of the pipe against the base of his neck, sending an unusual tingling sensation up and down his spine that made him freeze long enough for someone to punch him in the gut with their brass knuckles. He gasped out loudly, rubbing his bruising stomach. Another elbowed him in the middle of his back, knocking him to the ground before a backhanded fist hit his face.

"All words!" the smoker exclaimed with a loud laugh.

"I guess I shouldn't have had underestimated how much skill I needed on you guys," Grimmjow chuckled as he got back to his feet. "Not anymore." He got into a fighting stance before one of the broken bottle wielders ran towards him. He grabbed the other's arm before throwing a hard punch to his stomach. The person fell to the ground, landing harshly on his back before a little bit of blood escaped past his lips. Grimmjow picked him up before throwing him at a couple of the others after taking the broken bottle away. "Now who's all words?!" he yelled out, waving the broken bottle that was now in his possession.

"Get him!" the smoker yelled before all six ran at him.

With a smirk, Grimmjow dodged a swing to his side before kicking the attacker in the stomach and sending him back towards a wall. The pipe made contact with his head this time, making his vision blur momentarily before he felt something sharp in his side. He looked down, seeing a broken bottle just below his ribs. He grabbed the wielder by his throat before throwing him at another one that held a bottle. He took a few seconds to look at what he had left. One with brass knuckles, one with a broken bottle, and the smoker with the pipe he was hitting into his palm.

He cursed inwardly. Only three were taken out and that left three more, and with the injury to his side, something told him that he wouldn't last that much longer since the wound won't stop bleeding. His head hurt, damaging his eye sight. He blinked multiple times, shaking his head roughly to clear up his vision. He didn't bother putting a hand on his injury, knowing he wouldn't have much better offence or defense if he did.

The last three surrounded him; the smoker in front of him, the one with the brass knuckles behind him, and the wielder of the bottle at both his sides. He didn't let anything show on his face. He just sighed slightly before charging at the smoker, figuring him to be the leader. If he was taken out, then his chances of getting away conscious would get much better. The smoker lifted the pipe, swinging it down on Grimmjow's back when the teal-haired teen punched him in the stomach, sending him skidding on the ground.

He didn't stay down for very long. The smoker got back to his feet, unbalanced for a moment, before Grimmjow felt the familiar sharp pain in his back. He swiftly turned around, ignoring the fact that his sharp turn would create large scratches on his back from the sharp points of the bottle. He sent a kick into the side of the attacker, knocking him to the ground before there was another harsh pain on his other side. He threw his arm back, elbowing the one with the brass knuckles in the face.

Grimmjow staggered for a moment, one hand against his bleeding side and his breathing heavy. He felt the blood slide down the skin of his side and back, knowing the stains on his clothing would be large. He still refused to go down and admit defeat. The smoker stepped forward before swinging his pipe once again, this time barely missing Grimmjow's forehead. He hit it hard enough for the teen to feel the wet substance slip down his face.

"Grimmjow!" he heard someone yelled before the attention of the three attacks were on something behind him. The one with the brass knuckles was knocked down by an angered pink-haired teen. Grimmjow could tell it was Szayel just by the hair. He could barely make out the face. His vision was starting to fail him. The one with the broken bottle was attacked by a furious brunet that Grimmjow could barely tell was Noitra. He felt someone grab his arm and place it around their shoulder before he noticed the familiar green hair of Nel. His attention went to the smoker, but his eyes widened when he saw the pissed Ulquiorra throwing him into a wall. Then all he saw was darkness.

Once the six attackers that beat up Grimmjow were unconscious, attention was on the teal-haired teen. "He lost too much blood," Szayel stated, ripping off his sleeves before pressing the torn cloth onto the bleeding wounds.

Ulquiorra brushed back some of the blue strands, searching for the bleeding wound he knew was near the hairline. He found it surrounded by purple and blue. "We should get him to a hospital," he said. "He may have a concussion."

"Shouldn't we keep him awake then?" Noitra asked, placing Grimmjow's other arm over his shoulders.

"We won't make it to a hospital in time," Nel pointed out. "Ichigo's father runs a clinic. It isn't too far from here. It's practically connected to Ichigo's house! We should get Grimmjow there. It is closer and we would have a better chance of helping Grimmjow if we get him treatment fast."

"I'll take him," Ulquiorra said, taking Grimmjow off of Nel's shoulders. "You lead the way, Nel." Nel nodded before she turned and started to walk off, the others following after her in a quickened pace.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ichigo watched as Renji and Shuhei were having another playful argument about who was dumber. Izuru was sitting next to the orange-haired teen, looking as bored and uncaring as ever. Ichigo never understood what Shuhei liked about the blond. He probably saw something that Izuru wouldn't let anyone else see, such as emotions and personality. Hitsugaya was just sitting on the bed, looking like he was debating if he should yell at the two to shut up or just let them argue. Matsumoto was talking with Orohime and Rukia about unusual recipes and Ikkaku just leaned against the wall with Yumichika in his lap.

Last thing he expected was for Yuzu to come into his room and telling him that his father wanted his help with someone that looked like he was attacked by a gang. He followed his little sister into the clinic area before noticing four familiar faces in the waiting area.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Grimmjow got jumped by some people that kind of hate our gang," Nel shortly explained. "Ichigo, his injuries won't stop bleeding!"

"Calm down, Nel," Ichigo said before his father called to him. "Any guesses on how long it'll be until he wakes up?" he joked before rushing down the hall to see what his father wanted.

He was surprised when he entered the room. There laid Grimmjow, unconscious on the bed with patches on his side and forehead. "Ichigo!" Isshin called before the orange-haired teen's attention was on his father. "Help me move him so I can get the wounds on his back."

"Okay," Ichigo replied with a single nod of his head before he went over to the bed and rolled the teen onto his side so his back could be treated. "Why won't he stop bleeding?" he asked when he noticed the red on the patches growing.

"I don't know," Isshin replied. "Roll him back over onto his back. The injury there will have enough pressure on it to slow down the bleeding. I need to get some new patches for his forehead and side. Press down on them while I get the patches." Ichigo nodded once more, pressing his hand against the staining patches while his father dug into a cabinet for some more. "Got them!" Isshin exclaimed as he quickly unwrapped them. "Ichigo, move away." He did what he was told before Isshin removed the patches, quickly replacing them. "Get the bandages," he ordered before Ichigo went into the cabinet and pulled out a couple rolls of bandages.

"Think he has a concussion?" Ichigo asked when he noticed how bad the injury on Grimmjow's forehead was.

"I'll wrap up his wounds then check that out," Isshin replied, taking the bandages from his son's hand. "We can't have him bleeding to death while checking for signs of a concussion."

Ichigo gave a small shrug before hearing a 'What the hell?!' in multiple voices. "I'm going to make sure no one makes a disaster in the waiting area," he said before turning around and walking out the door. He saw a few of his friends in the waiting room, staring with wide eyes at the four that brought Grimmjow in.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Renji yelled before Hitsugaya hit him on the back of his head to shut him up.

"What the hell is it to you?" Noitra hissed with a glare in his eye.

"Calm down, Noitra," Nel sighed, placing a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "We're here because Grimmjow was jumped."

"I'm sure he deserved it," Renji commented.

"Renji!" Ichigo hissed, bringing attention to him. Ulquiorra looked as though he was ready to attack the red-head. "Knock it off! And quit being an insensitive bastard."

"Who's being insensitive?!" Renji exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "I was just saying what I think!"

Ichigo sighed, shaking his hand a couple times as he placed his hands on his waist. "Grimmjow has three injuries that won't stop bleeding," he stated. "They're his friends, idiot. How would you feel if I was the one in a hospital bed and someone said I deserved a beating?"

"I would be pissed beyond hell!" the red-head replied with a scoff.

"Well I'm sure that's what they're feeling," Ichigo said in a harsh whisper, waving his hand towards the others for a second. "Knock it off! And why are you making a big deal out of this?! The hospital is at the other side of town! We're not going to toss him out the door without treating his injuries just because he's a guy we don't get along with!"

Renji lowered his head slightly, turning a different direction as he tapped the tip of his shoe on the floor. "Renji's just an idiot," Hitsugaya commented. "We can ignore everything he says from here on."

"Hey!" Renji yelled at him with a glare.

"You'll wake up everyone in here yelling like that," Ichigo sighed. "There are a few more patients here than Jaggarjaques." He rolled his eyes before turning around and heading back down the hall in case his father wanted him to help out with anything else. He entered the room, seeing his father finishing the bandages around Grimmjow's chest.

"How's everything out there?" Isshin asked, still more focused on wrapping the injuries.

"Renji had a slight freak out," Ichigo replied with a sigh as he went over. It surprised him how peaceful Grimmjow looked when he was unconscious. "We don't exactly get along with this guy and his friends, even though he and another one moved into town probably a few weeks ago. Just guessing."

"Well we don't throw patients out just because we don't like them," Isshin stated.

"That's what I told Renji," the teen chuckled slightly. "And I asked him how he would feel if I was in Grimmjow's place and he heard one of this guy's friends say we deserved a beating. He said he would be pissed beyond hell."

"I don't think anyone deserves a beating like this," Isshin sighed as he gently pressed down on the teen's head. "I better get him scanned for a concussion. Tell his friends that I got him bandaged up and managed to slow down his bleeding. I don't know when he'll wake up, though."

Ichigo gave him a single nod before heading out of the room once again. No one was speaking, but Renji was watching Grimmjow's friends like he was expecting them to attack any second. "Dad said he managed to get Grimmjow's bleeding to slow down," Ichigo said to the Arrancar Gang. "He's taking him for scanning to check for a concussion. He doesn't have a clue when he'll wake up."

"He never stays down for very long," Noitra chuckled, leaning his head back. "That's his way. Right, Ulquiorra?" The pale teen merely nodded his head, looking down the hall. "I think he'll be just fine."

"And with a thick skull like his, he probably won't have a concussion," Szayel commented with a playful smile.

"You guys were worried to death about him just a second ago," Rukia commented. Ichigo just realized that the rest of his friends were around as well. They obviously didn't think it would be a good idea to be near the Arrancar Gang with so few numbers. "Now you're joking about him having a concussion or not?"

"As long as his bleeding finally stopped, there could be anything wrong with him and we'll do whatever we can to lighten the mood," Ulquiorra stated. "We know he can pull through anything, unless he has multiple injuries that keep bleeding."

"We've been worried about him since he needed a blood transfusion a few years back when his mother's old boyfriend beat him while he was drunk and without Grimmjow's mother knowing," Nel said, chewing on her bottom lip. "As soon as she found out what caused his injuries, boyfriend was thrown out the door and all his belongings out the window."

"It took him how long to recover from that?" Noitra asked, staring up at the ceiling. "Ulquiorra? You lived with him before." Ichigo and his friends stared at the pale teen with confused eyes. As far as they had seen, Ulquiorra would rather kill Grimmjow than live with him.

"It took him four days until he was allowed to leave the hospital and two more until he helped his mother throw things out the window," Ulquiorra replied with a barely noticeable tug on his lips.

"You lived with him?" Hitsugaya asked with a raised eyebrow, but uncaring eyes. "Funny. You always look like you two would rather jump off a bridge than be in each other's presence."

"It was until we moved back here that we lived in the same house," Ulquiorra stated, glancing towards the younger teen from the corner of his eyes.

"What made you live in the same house as that guy?" Ikkaku asked with a confused stare. "He worse than Yumichika when someone tells him he's ugly." His boyfriend ignored the comment, keeping his eyes on Noitra more than the others. He didn't like the brunet since Noitra called him the most hideous thing on the planet.

Ulquiorra just turned his gaze back down the hall, waiting for Isshin to come out and give them information on Grimmjow's condition. Noitra sighed before looking over at Szayel, who just shrugged slightly.

"Ulquiorra's parents didn't want him," Noitra bluntly said before the pale teen snapped his attention to the brunet with a glare hidden in his eyes. "They asked a question! I'm just answering it!" Ulquiorra turned his head back down the hallway. "Anyway, they wanted to get rid of him, but since their family and friends knew about him, they couldn't do it very easily. No one ever asked why he's so pale. They all think he's just an albino. Kind of what we thought when we first saw him.

"Anyway, Grimmjow invited him to play Cops and Bandits with us when we were in fourth or fifth grade. Since then, they were the closest friends you could ever find. He followed Grimmjow around and he never said a thing or told Ulquiorra to leave him alone. Grimmjow knows a lonely and neglected kid when he sees one. Ulquiorra's parents were killed in a robbery of some kind-"

"Bank robbery," Ulquiorra said, his attention still down the hall.

"Right, bank robbery," Noitra continued. "And none of his family lived close by, his parent's friends already had kids to feed, and he was facing a high chance of going into an orphanage or foster care. Well, being around Grimmjow all the time, Ulquiorra met Grimm's mother. Most beautiful woman on the planet and nicer than hell. Speak badly of her and you have a pissed beyond help Grimmjow on your ass. Sometimes, Ulquiorra would come after you, too.

"Grimm's mother said she would take Ulquiorra in until he could live on his own or if someone in his family ever came to claim him. No one ever did. So Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had been living together since seventh grade. They moved away about two and a half years ago when his mom got a job somewhere else. Was it Tokyo?" Noitra asked, looking towards the pale teen, who only nodded.

"What made you guys move back?" Ichigo asked, looking towards Ulquiorra.

"Grimmjow's mother got in a car accident," Ulquiorra replied. "About a year ago. She died in the hospital when they were trying to save her. Grimmjow's been the way you've seen him since."

"That's depressing," Renji commented from his spot against the wall.

"Remember when I mentioned that kid Grimmjow sent to the hospital for six months just because he commented his hair?" Szayel asked before Ichigo, Matsumoto, and Hitsugaya nodded. The others just looked at the three questioningly. "That was three days after his mother died and the day after the funeral. And it wasn't just about his hair that the kid was saying. He heard about the car accident on the news and decided it would be a bright idea to pick on a depressed Grimmjow. Said his mother couldn't wait to leave him and probably got in a car accident on purpose just to escape from him."

"Geez!" Shuhei exclaimed. "Was that guy asking for a death wish?!"

"A lot think so," Noitra stated. "Like Grimmjow always says about that: little fucker deserved it."

"Hey!" they heard Isshin yell out before they looked down the hall to see him trying to get Grimmjow back into a room. "You can't leave, young man! Not until I say you can!"

"Fuck off!" Grimmjow snarled at him, roughly brushing him off. "I'll be fine." Ulquiorra got to his feet, marching over to the teal-haired teen. "Shit," he grumbled before the pale teen's hand was on his shoulder and shoving him into a room. "Hey! Let me go, Emo Bitch!"

"You should be lying down and resting," Ulquiorra said, pushing Grimmjow into a room before the taller teen ran around him and into the waiting room. "Grimmjow, don't make this difficult."

"I'm gonna make it as difficult as I can!" Grimmjow exclaimed before Nel smacked him on the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled at her, earning a heavy glare in return.

"You listen to Kurosaki-san and rest!" she yelled at him. "Stop making such a fuss! You didn't stop bleeding until Ichigo came down to help his father with you! We were really worried about you, Grimmjow. Even Ulquiorra was worried to death about you! He would not take his eyes off this hallway until he heard that you would be okay. And in case you care, he volunteered to carry you here. Same with Noitra. And he nearly killed that guy with the pipe. Noitra was close to murdering the one he got and Szayel was beyond pissed off. We were worried about you, idiot!"

Grimmjow just stared at her blankly before looking down at the pale teen. He didn't show any sign of emotions on his face, but it was all in his eyes. And Grimmjow knew that if he argued anymore, he might as well kiss his pride good-bye because Ulquiorra would force him to rest whether he wanted to or not.

He growled under his breath. "Fine!" he snapped, tilting his head downwards. "Just leave me alone already!"

"Then get in there, let the doctor take a look at you, and obey his advice!" Nel yelled at him. "Geez, you're as much of a pain in the ass as Noitra. If I knew that, I would have stayed with you."

"Hey!" Noitra shouted. "I'm right here! I can hear you!"

"Meant to be heard," the green-haired girl sighed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: well I think that's long enough, if not, 2 bad becuz I can't write anymore 4 this chapter without starting on something else. Anyway, next chapter, the GrimmIchi moments shall b thrown into action. –evil smirk- what shall I do? Review, vote if u want UlquiHitsu or not, and you'll find out. **


	7. discovery and hurt

**Me: well thank u 4 all the reviews. And 4 the votes. Now I hope u enjoy this new chapter. Btw, time skip.**

**Disclaimer: no, I don't own Bleach. Wish I did, but I don't.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Almost a full month had passed since Grimmjow went into Kurosaki Clinic. He healed up quickly and Isshin let him go after the second day when Ulquiorra told him he could keep an eye on Grimmjow, much to the other teen's displeasure. He would rather stay in a clinic for another week than be under Ulquiorra's watch. He left with a simple thanks that had no tone, but Isshin didn't seem to care about it.

He was in school the day after he was let out, but never got his rematch with Ichigo. None of them got their rematches, and they didn't seem to care. They were all staying to themselves, avoiding Ichigo and his friends as often as they could, except for Grimmjow. He just attempted to annoy Ichigo to the end of his rope. In the classes they had, for the exception of Kenpachi's, he kept throwing things at him, mostly paper balls and rubber bands that he shot to the back of the orange-haired head.

That was kept up almost all month and Ichigo was about ready to tear Grimmjow's head from his shoulders when he was approached by the teal-haired teen. "What the hell is the matter with you?!" Ichigo hissed when Grimmjow was close enough to him. "Why do you insist on bugging me so much?!"

"Because it's fun to annoy you," Grimmjow replied with a smirk.

"Well stop it!" he said in a demanding tone, throwing his pack over his shoulder as he started to walk away.

"Haven't seen you this pissy before," Grimmjow commented, still smirking. "What? Your boyfriend won't fuck you?"

"My life is none of your damn business," Ichigo growled over his empty shoulder. "And why the hell do you care?!"

"None of your damn business, either," the other stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "But tell me anyway."

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because I'm curious, that's why."

Ichigo only glared at him before continuing on his way. Grimmjow's smirk grew before he started to follow after. Ulquiorra was watching from around the corner of the building, shaking his head with a roll of his eyes before he wondered off elsewhere.

"Stop following me!" Ichigo yelled at the teal-haired teen.

"Why?" Grimmjow playfully taunted. "I think it is fun to annoy you. You're expressions are priceless."

"And you're a dick," Ichigo commented.

"You're not the first to tell me that I am."

"Then it must be true."

"No it ain't."

"Prove it, then."

"Can't prove what you aren't."

"You're an asshole and a pain in the ass."

"Not gonna deny that!" Grimmjow exclaimed with a laugh.

"Will you just leave me alone already?!" Ichigo snapped, his hands curling into fists. "What the hell do you want with me anyway?!"

Grimmjow's smirk vanished as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Fine," he sighed. "Why did you help me?" Ichigo's face went from rage to surprise, his fists relaxing slightly. "It's been bugging me all month long. You and I don't exactly get along, Kurosaki. Yet you helped me out when the guys brought me in. Why?"

"I was raised not to turn away someone who needs help," Ichigo replied in a calmer tone. "Besides, it was mostly dad who helped you out."

"Still," Grimmjow scoffed. "Why did you help out?"

The orange-haired teen thought for a moment before letting a small smirk grow on his lips. "Consider us even, Grimmjow. I remember our first real meeting. Sorry I didn't give you a flower in return."

Grimmjow started to chuckle before he burst out laughing. "I was wondering if you remembered that time as well!" he managed to laugh out. "So what? You helped me out to make us even. I could care less about that time. That was years ago, you know."

"I prefer repaying debts," Ichigo stated as he started to walk away again. The other huffed slightly, jogging to catch up to Ichigo before walking at a normal pace when he reached his side. "What now?" Ichigo sighed in annoyance.

"Curious about something else," Grimmjow replied. "Your boyfriend normally walks with you to your place or his, right?" Ichigo glared up at him. "Thought so. I noticed he hasn't the past couple weeks. You two have a fight and break up or something?"

"No," Ichigo scoffed, turning his head to the side. "He keeps getting in trouble in Byakuya-sensei's class. This is the seventh time for the past two weeks that he's stayed after school because he got into trouble again. Keep telling him not to yell out random shit whenever Byakuya is teaching, but he doesn't listen. Not even when Rukia smacks him on the head."

Grimmjow let out a low hum, tilting his head back. "He's cheating on you," he blankly said before Ichigo looked up at him with wide and angered eyes. "I mean, the signs are there. You're cranky because he hasn't touched you very much lately. He's getting into trouble in the same class, and I bet on purpose since he won't listen to what anyone else says. I haven't really even seen you two communicate at lunch or in any classes that we have in common. Not the way you used to, anyway."

"He is not cheating on me!" Ichigo growled out, clenching his eyes shut.

"Just saying," Grimmjow stated with a small shrug. "I've had plenty of experience with that kind of thing. Mostly because of Emo Bitch's old boyfriends. Nothing but a bunch of bastards." Ichigo raised an ignored eyebrow. "Anyway, there're all the signs. He's cheating on you."

"Why should I listen to you?" Ichigo asked with a scowl.

"Hey, I'm just trying to save you from the pain," Grimmjow sighed. "Bad enough I deal with an emo all day."

"You deal with the guy that can throw you across a room all day?" Ichigo questioned in amazement. "You must have a high pain tolerance."

"He only throws me around if I call him a whore," Grimmjow pointed out. "But we aren't talking about that."

"Why are we even talking to each other at all? Like you said before, we don't get along."

The teal-haired teen shrugged again, staring blankly out of the corner of his eyes. "I don't get what made me talk to you at all other than my own curiosity," he truthfully replied. "I just see you and I gotta talk. It's pissing me off because I never felt like it before. Even when I first met the guys, I didn't feel that urge to go talk to them every chance I get."

"Let me guess," Ichigo sighed. "This is a chance for you because I'm alone and if any of my friends see you coming towards me, you wouldn't have a chance at all because they would attack you. Did I get that right?"

"Yeah, you did," Grimmjow chuckled, lowering his head slightly. "Nice."

"And you're probably telling me Renji's cheating on me just so we would fight for your entertainment," he added with a glare.

Grimmjow sighed, shaking his head a couple times. "I'm not lying to you. Tell you what. If you can get Ulquiorra to talk to you, you can ask him how he found out all his ex-boyfriends were cheating on him. And he's been through a lot of that. If you won't believe what he says the signs are, then you're an idiot."

"How can I get that guy to talk?" Ichigo scoffed. "He only talks to you and your friends. He doesn't talk to anyone else but the senseis. Anyone out of your little gang doesn't exist to him and he calls everyone trash. So how can I get him to talk?"

"You'd be surprised how easy it is to get him to talk once he understands you aren't going to randomly attack him," the taller teen stated. "He's always paranoid about that. Has been since he was a kid. He used to get picked on a lot when I first saw him. Mostly because he's so fucking pale and somehow, all the other kids seemed to know he was an unwanted child. If he's alone, he's worried he'll get attacked. That's why he's always with one of us. Mostly me."

"Doesn't he live on his own right now?" the orange-haired teen asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Not really," Grimmjow replied with a small snort. "He only lives down the street from my condo. D-Roy doesn't have a place to really live in, so he'll stay with Ulquiorra from time to time. Other times, he's either with me or the others. But I think he lives with Stark. I don't go there very often."

"Not gonna ask," Ichigo sighed. "Look, just leave me alone from now on. You keep bothering me and I may be the one putting you in the clinic for your next visit."

"Wow, make me feel wanted," Grimmjow scoffed before he waved his hand slightly, turning around. "See ya tomorrow. And don't make me say 'told you so' if your boyfriend is cheating on you. I still think he is."

Ichigo glared at him before speeding up. He chewed on his bottom lip slightly, glancing down towards the pocket of his pants that held his cell phone. He shook his head a couple times, continuing on his way.

Smirking to himself, Grimmjow withdrew his cell phone from his pocket before pressing a few buttons and lifting it to his ear. It rung a couple times before someone finally answered. "Gonna need you for something, Szayel," he said with a small chuckle. "See if you can talk Ilforte into it."

"Why not Noitra?" Szayel asked with curiosity laced in his tone.

"He's on a date with Nel," the teal-haired teen scoffed, scratching the back of his head. "Just talk Ilforte into it. I'll get a hold of Ulquiorra and Luppi."

"We're bringing Luppi?" Szayel exclaimed. "What do you have planned, Grimmjow?"

"Just helping out an old friend," Grimmjow replied with a grin. "Something tells me his boyfriend's cheating on him. We're going out for proof. And because he's so small, Luppi would be perfect to get close and gather some proof."

"You think Renji is cheating on Ichigo, don't you?"

"Not think," he growled, starting to get annoyed. "Know."

"Same signs as Ulqui's past boyfriends?"

"Almost exact," Grimmjow sighed heavily. "I think he's secretly dating a teacher."

"Oh, now I'm defiantly in!" Szayel exclaimed. "Finally some interesting dirt!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Szayel applied to the school newspaper and got the job. He has been trying for the past couple of weeks to find a good story. One of the reasons why Grimmjow even considered bringing Szayel along was because an interesting story would stop his complaining about not finding one. "Just get Ilforte in on it," he growled out, rubbing his eyes.

"Sure thing," Szayel replied before hanging up.

The teal-haired teen removed the phone from his ear before pressing a few more buttons and returning it to its place. It rung only once before someone answered. "I am curious as to why you're calling me," a monotone voice commented.

"You're better at hacking into systems than anyone else, Ulquiorra," Grimmjow pointed out. "A genius like you, no surprise."

Ulquiorra was silent for a moment. "A compliment from you," he sighed. Grimmjow could picture the pale teen shaking his head. "What is it this time?"

"I need you to hack into the school security systems and make all the cameras look exactly like they do when all students are gone so we aren't seen," the teen replied. "I'm taking a few of the guys in to get some proof of a cheating boyfriend that's most likely sleeping with a teacher." Another pregnant pause before Grimmjow sighed again. "It gives Szayel a good story to print on into the school newspaper as well."

"Very well," Ulquiorra said. "Are we all meeting somewhere?"

"Call me when you get that done and I'll let the others know where to meet up."

"Okay." He hung up after that, not waiting for Grimmjow to say anything else.

"Is it so hard to say 'bye'?" Grimmjow joked with a smirk before his phone started ringing. He checked the caller ID before seeing it was Luppi. "Saves me the trouble of calling," he grumbled before answering.

"Hey, Grimmjow!" Luppi's voice yelled into his ear before the phone reached its destination.

"What is it?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well I was over at Szayel's because you know, I'm the writer of the school newspaper and he told me you had an excellent story for us to work with," Luppi snickered. "I think something about Renji and Ichigo, the hottest gay couple in school."

Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow. "Since when did you work on the school newspaper?" he scoffed, shaking his head a couple times.

"You know, if you listen to the conversations me and Szayel have, you would know," Luppi growled out. "But yeah, where we meeting and when?"

"Ilforte with you and Szayel?" he asked.

"Duh!" Luppi exclaimed. "He doesn't trust us to be here by ourselves since that time we were mixing chemicals and I mixed up a couple that Szayel told me not to and ended up setting the rug on fire."

The teal-haired teen just stared at the phone unusually before shaking his head a couple times and putting it back against his ear. "Alright, you three get to the school and make sure either you or Szayel bring a camera or something so we have some proof. Ulquiorra's disabling the security cameras so no one knows that there are students after hours that shouldn't be there."

"Got it!" the other quickly said. "We'll meet you there! Bye!"

Grimmjow just rolled his eyes and hung up, putting his phone back into his pocket. "Why does the only one that says 'bye' be the one that annoys me the most?" he asked himself as he started towards the school. "Better text the emo real quick while I'm heading there."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ichigo sighed as he dropped his bag next to his desk and dropped down onto the covers. His eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling, as though waiting to slowly slip into madness.

…

Why couldn't it come sooner?

Kon showed up before the madness, standing on top of Ichigo's chest and staring down at the teen. "What's the matter, Ichigo?" he asked.

"I'm bothered," he replied, shoving the possessed toy off of his chest.

"By what?" Kon asked, sitting down next to the teen's side.

"Jaggarjaques," Ichigo growled out through clenched teeth. "He was talking to me on my way home and one thing led to another before he said that Renji was cheating on me just because of the way things are a little different. Don't know why, but he said all the right signs are there and he knows them since he had to deal with his friend, Ulquiorra, when all his boyfriends cheating on him."

"Ah, what does he know?!" Kon exclaimed with a wave of his paw. "Renji and you are inseparable. Have been since you've started going out."

"I know," Ichigo sighed, blinking a couple times. "But something, a small part of me, keeps saying that he's right." Kon stared at him curiously. "He's right on some points. Renji hasn't been talking to me like he normally did. It's like he's hiding something from me. And he's been getting into more and more detentions in Byakuya-sensei's class."

"Now you're letting his words get into your head!" Kon exclaimed, smacking him on the head. "There's no way he would cheat on you! If he does, then he'll have a lot of people chasing after him with torches and pitchforks!"

"Have you been watching old movies again?" Ichigo asked, rubbing his forehead slightly.

"No!" Kon replied, crossing his arms over his chest while turning his head another way. Ichigo lifted an eyebrow. "Alright, I watched one today. So sue me! It's boring being stuck in here all day with no entertainment!"

"You have those magazines you keep stealing in the middle of the night," the teen pointed out. "By the way, you better be hiding those things. I don't want my dad or sisters finding them in here."

"Relax! They're under that loose floorboard under your bed!" Kon reassured with a wave of his hand. "No one's gonna find them." He froze for a second. "Wait, how did you know I was getting those during the night?"

"You're not as quiet as you think you are," Ichigo commented, rolling over onto his side. "Can you leave me alone for a while, Kon? I really need some time to think about things."

Kon sighed and shook his head a couple times before deciding that was the least he could do. "By the way, Ichigo," Kon spoke up, remembering something from earlier that day. "I heard your dad downstairs on the phone. Something about your cousin having problems at school so your aunt and uncle transferred him to yours. I don't know why, probably because you two get along so well."

Ichigo blinked a couple times before turning his head slightly. "Hichigo is transferring to my school?" he asked with a confused expression on his face. Kon nodded. "Where's he staying?" Kon shrugged. "I bet he's going to be here for a while."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"It's already way too late for students to be in the school, even for detentions," Luppi commented, looking at his watch. "Should we go ahead and sneak in?"

"You get caught, you're on your own," Grimmjow stated, looking at the others. "So don't get caught."

"Don't worry about that, Grimmy!" Szayel chirped, making sure the strapped camera hanging onto his shoulder won't fall off. Grimmjow growled at him for the nickname. "We won't get caught."

"What's the plan on getting inside?" Ilforte asked. "And why am I here? I graduated High School and should be in college right now."

"Then why aren't you?" Ulquiorra asked in an even tone.

"Because someone needs to keep an eye on this maniac," he replied, pointing towards his younger brother. "Just to make sure he doesn't burn anything down."

"That was Luppi who burned the rug!" Szayel exclaimed, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah, but you burned down your bed," Ilforte pointed out with a smirk.

"It was not my favorite color and I just blew off some steam after a fight with dad! How was I supposed to know that those four chemicals combined would create an explosion?!"

"And since then, you refused to work on your bed," Luppi snickered.

"Can we please keep on track here?!" Grimmjow growled, throwing his arms into the air. "Fuck!"

"You are sure that Abarai is still in there?" Ulquiorra asked, looking over at the teal-haired teen. Grimmjow gave him a blank stare. "Merely asking."

"You know, you remind me of that L guy in _Death Note_," Grimmjow commented with a dignified snort. "Whatever. I'm sure he's still there. I've been here for about thirty minutes before the rest of you showed up. If he left, I would have seen him go past those gates, followed him, and called you guys to re-plan the whole thing unless the one he's having an affair with is with him. So far, no one other than students stuck in detention and teachers have left. Abarai is still inside."

"Then let's get this party started!" Luppi exclaimed, throwing a fist into the air.

"Ilforte, you and Luppi find a way into the vents and see if you can look into Byakuya Kuchiki's classroom," Grimmjow said. "If he isn't there, call me on my cell. Ulquiorra, Szayel, and I will be looking through the halls to see if we can spot either of them. Got it?"

"Got it," they all replied in unison.

"We'll need to get onto the roof to get into the ventilation shaft without effort or noise," Luppi said, tugging on Ilforte's sleeve. "Let's go!" He started to run off, dragging the taller blonde behind him.

"Sure you got all cameras deactivated, Ulquiorra?" Szayel asked, crossing his arms over his chest while looking at the pale teen. Ulquiorra nodded his head.

"Then let's get going," Grimmjow said, looking through the windows before slipping into the building.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I think he's putting words in your head," Shinji stated with a low sigh as he and Ichigo headed to school the next morning. "Seriously, why would Renji cheat on you, especially for Byakuya-sensei? Whom, need I remind you, drives him insane?"

"I don't know," Ichigo replied, giving a small shrug. "I think he was just yanking my chain, but still. Something in me started to believe him as soon as he said it."

"That's the seed of doubt he planted in your head," Shinji growled. "Dig it out and go snuggle with your boyfriend."

"With a seed of doubt like that, I don't think he can," Hiyori commented. "Seriously, if I was dating someone and then somebody came up to me and said that my boyfriend was cheating on me, I would have a seed of doubt."

"_If_ you get a boyfriend, Hiyori, then I can't blame him for cheating on you," the older blonde joked, earning a kick to his knees. "Worth it!"

"You're such a dickhead," the teenage girl growled at him. "I gotta meet with Kuna and beat Kensei to his senses."

"What'd he do?" Ichigo curiously asked, lifting an eyebrow as he shifted his pack over his shoulder.

"He's giving her a hard time," was all Hiyori said before she took off, leaving the two behind in her dist trail.

"How much you wanna bet she's going to have detention for the next two days?" Shinji asked, scratching the back of his head. Ichigo just gave him a small look before the blonde shrugged. "Fine, don't have to say anything."

"Thank you," Ichigo sighed before letting out a loud yawn.

"You okay?" Shinji asked, rubbing his back.

"Couldn't get much sleep last night, that's all," the orange-haired teen replied with a nod of his head before yawning again.

"Such a shame for everyone's favorite strawberry," someone snickered before the two turned around to see Aaroniero and D-Roy.

"What do you two want?" Ichigo asked with a glare as he and Shinji turned to face them.

"Just you, Strawberry," D-Roy replied with a smirk showing his gapped teeth. "Grimmjow wants to talk to you for a minute. He's with a few of the other guys. So come with us and there won't be any trouble."

"Like you two can scare us?" Shinji scoffed.

"He just wants to talk to Ichigo," Aaroniero stated with a bored sigh. "Relax. It's not like we're going to beat him to a bloody pulp after he helped save Grimmjow's life. It's not our style. When someone helps out an Arrancar, we don't exactly put them on the enemy list. Besides, Grimmjow said not to fight you or any friends you're with if we can avoid it."

"All he wants is to talk to Ichigo for a little bit," D-Roy added.

"As long as I go with him," Shinji stated, his eyes going back and forth between the two.

"Alright then," Aaroniero replied with a nod of his head. "Grimmjow didn't say no one else could. Besides, Ichigo may need a close friend after whatever Grimmjow has to tell him." He and D-Roy turned around and turned a corner. "Come on!" they heard the taller teen yell out.

Ichigo and Shinji shared a look before they followed after, staying at least five feet from the two Arrancar. The walk wasn't very long, only three minutes before they reached a condo. D-Roy knocked on the door a few times, as though in a code, before the door opened, showing an excited Luppi. "Come on!" he exclaimed, grabbing Ichigo and Shinji by their sleeves before dragging them in. "We just got the story of a lifetime, but please try and talk Szayel or Grimmjow into letting us use it in school newspaper. They keep saying 'no'!"

"Are you trying to expel a student and fire a teacher all in one day?" Aaroniero joked, earning a couple of confused looks.

"But the story is so good!" Luppi whined as they entered Grimmjow's bedroom, where there were pictures scattered all over the bed and a laptop on the table under the lit lamp. "Seriously, how often do you find student-teacher relationships and have evidence!"

"We aren't putting this in the school newspaper, Luppi," Szayel heavily sighed, obviously annoyed with Luppi's persistence. "Ilforte, please make him shut up!"

"Where's Grimmjow?" D-Roy asked, looking around the room. Ulquiorra was seated at the desk at the opposite side of the wall. A tall blonde, the two guessed was Ilforte, was sitting next to Szayel, trying to pile the pictures but a cat kept jumping on top of the bed and knocking the stack down.

"Right here," a familiar voice replied before they looked over and saw Grimmjow walk into the room. Ichigo and Shinji decided to stay near the door. "Those two didn't give you any trouble, did they?" he asked, jabbing his thumb towards Aaroniero and D-Roy.

"No," Ichigo replied, leaning against the wall. Shinji stayed on his feet.

"Good," Grimmjow said with a smirk before he went over to the bed and picked up the cat, scratching her behind her ears. "Pantera, go eat the salmon I left out for you. We are busy." Pantera let out a low meow before Grimmjow placed her down. She brushed against his leg before trotting out of the bedroom, leaving her master and his companions alone. "Might as well stop stacking, Ilforte. She gets a kick out of annoying you." Ilforte rolled his eyes slightly.

"Alright, why did you send a couple of your guys to come get me?" Ichigo asked, glaring towards the teal-haired teen.

"Only D-Roy is one of Grimmjow's fraccion members," Aaroniero corrected. "I'm one of the ten Espada of our gang. Ninth Espada!"

"And I'm the sixth, so shut up," Grimmjow growled at him before the brunet went silent, glaring at teal-haired teen.

Ulquiorra sighed with a couple shakes of his head, know that the conversation would take a turn that had nothing to do with the reason why Ichigo was here. He got up, looking through the pictures real quick before choosing one that wasn't very graphic and went over to Ichigo. "Grimmjow told us about the conversation he had with you yesterday after school," he said, keeping the picture down by his side. "He called us afterwards and we went to investigate."

"First time he's been involved with Operation FOBC!" Luppi chirped.

"FOBC?" the two repeated.

"Operation Find Out if Boyfriend's Cheating," Grimmjow explained. "We used to do it all the time whenever Emo Bitch here felt like his boyfriends were cheating on him. Anyway, we went in after all students were supposed to be gone, even if they were in detention. I was outside thirty minutes before that time came then we went in to try and find out some information."

"Information about what?" Ichigo asked. "About Renji cheating on me? He isn't! He is not cheating on me! Give it up!"

"Take a look at these pictures and try saying that again," Szayel scoffed before Ulquiorra handed Ichigo the picture he had.

Ichigo glared at them before looking at the picture. His eyes grew from a glare to shock-filled wideness in a matter of milliseconds. "What the fuck is this?!" he yelled.

"I believe that is your boyfriend sitting on Byakuya-sensei's lap while getting his neck sucked on," Luppi snickered. "Try saying your boyfriend isn't cheating on you now."

Shinji snatched the picture from the wide-eyed Ichigo before gasping and letting his eyes fly open. Ulquiorra took it back before the blonde could react in any way. "Sorry to break it to you like that," Grimmjow said. "We live by the words 'better to find out through others than seeing it yourself with no warning'. We got the information and the proof and told you. Now if you walk in on them by accident, you won't be in such a shock."

"If Hichigo hears about this," Ichigo muttered lowly to himself. "You know what, there won't be any Renji left for him to torment because I am killing him, hacking him up into pieces, and throwing them into the closest river in a garbage bag with a weight tied at the opening so no one will ever find the pieces!"

"This is funnier than Ulquiorra's past boyfriends," Szayel commented.

"So can we put this in the school newspaper?" Luppi asked, lacing his fingers together into a begging appearance.

"No!" everyone, even Ichigo and Shinji, all yelled at him. He huffed slightly, crossing his arms over his chest, before dropping himself onto the floor.

Ichigo clutched his head before sliding down and sitting on the floor, his knees brought into his chest. "Now look what you guys did," Shinji sighed before squatting down next to him. "Ichigo?"

"Give me a minute of rage, then a minute of being an emo, and then I'll be fine," Ichigo managed to say through his uneasy breathing. "I'll be fine. Just give me a couple of minutes. Just a couple of minutes."

"You know," Shinji said to the others, glaring hatefully at them. "He wouldn't be like this if you stayed out of his business."

"Would you, as his friend, rather he stayed in the dark and find out about it when he walks in on them fucking each other on the couch?" Grimmjow asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Shinji stayed silent. "I didn't think you would. We're just helping him out."

"By taking pictures of his boyfriend cheating on him and showing him the pictures?!" the blonde yelled at him. "Don't you think he would prefer staying in the dark and waiting for Renji to just say he found someone else?!"

"It's alright, Shinji," Ichigo muttered, bringing attention to him. "It's better I'm told by someone than finding out on my own."

"See?" Grimmjow said with a smirk, waving his hand towards Ichigo. "He thinks it's better this way."

"So should we show this to everyone else in the school?" Luppi asked, waving a small stack of the pictures. "We got some good ones for proof!"

"For the last time, Luppi," Szayel harshly sighed before everyone yelled out, "NO!!!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: Luppi is such a persistent pain in the rear. O well. Don't worry about Ichi. Worry more about the wrath Renji shall get, especially when he has to deal with everyone else. Black and blue and broken bones! Review! **


	8. breakup and Hichigo

**Me: ok, thanx 4 the reviews, but now i gotta ask sumthing. as every1 knows, i am bringing in Hichigo to play as Ichigo'****s crazy and psychotic cousin. so i need to know:**

**SHOULD HICHIGO NOT BE PAIRED WITH ANYONE? IF HE SHOULD BE PAIRED WITH SOMEONE, WHO?**

**Not Ulquiorra, ppl, becuz i plan on pairing him with Hitsugaya just becuz 1: sum1 suggested it, and 2: it sounds like a pretty cute couple. so anyway, if anyone has a clue who i should pair Hichigo with, let me no. So long as it is not Grimmjow (he's Ichigo's boytoy!), Ulquiorra (again, gonna b with Hitsugaya), Renji (he's a cheating jerk and I don't think Hichigo will like him 2 much after he hears about things), or any other person already in a pairing. okay? okay.**

**And if anyone forgot, here r the pairings going on now: GrimmIchi, ByaRen, UlquiHitsu, NoiNel, IkkaYumi, ShuKira...is that all i really have rite now? i thought i had more!**

**Disclimer: no, i don't own Bleach. thanx 4 asking, but no.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey, ass-wipes!" Grimmjow yelled through his condo, grabbing the attention of everyone inside. "Get a move on! We're need to get going!"

"You live far enough from the school that even if we run right now, we won't make it in time," Shinji commented with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, stuffing the picture Ulquiorra showed him earlier into his bag so he could shove it into Renji's face if he tried to deny the cheating at any point. "We only have eight minutes until we're officially late."

"We'll get there on time," the teal-haired teen scoffed.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Szayel caled out, holding a paper with a pen in his hand. "I still want a story, so can I write about your fight with Renji and take a picture when it happens? Seriously, biggest news in the history of the school!"

"Whatever," Ichigo sighed, holding his backpack over his shoulder before Ulquiorra came in.

"I contacted Stark and surprisingly, he is already outside waiting for us," the pale teen said, a closed cell phone in his hand. "He has enough room for three more, so Szayel, Hirako-san, and I will go with him."

"I'll take Berry-tan," Grimmjow said with a smirk as he grabbed Ichigo's arm and dragged him outside, ignoring the complaining teen. The others came out after him. "Everyone else either already has a history of being late, skipping, or ditching," he told the smaller teen when he got a confused stare. "That, and they're pretty fast runners. Yo, Stark!" he yelled out to a older brunette man in a dark gray Mustang. The man lazily waved back. "Better drive like a mad man!" Another lazy wave.

"So what do you drive?" Ichigo asked, lifting an eyebrow as Szayel dragged Shinji into the car with him. Stark didn't seem to care and Ulquiorra was being fairly calm about it. "We only have five minutes left."

Grimmjow just smirked before he disappeared for a moment around the corner of his condo before coming back with a dark, nearly black, blue with a silver wildcat on the side motorcycle. "This," the larger teen said.

"No way am I getting on that thing!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Either get on or be late," Grimmjow taunted as he sat on the seat, starting it up before holding out a black helmet out to Ichigo. "I doubt you want to be late."

Ichigo looked at his watch before back at the motorcycle then the helmet Grimmjow held. He sighed heavily with a heave of his shoulders. "Okay then," he gave in.

The blunette smirked before yelling back to Stark, "Remember the way to the school?" A lazy nod. "Then get going. We'll catch up!" The Mustang started up before speeding off in a blur. Noitra then came out of the house with a skateboard and Aaroniero came out after him with roller blades. Luppi left after him, with roller blades as well, as a silver Convertable with Ilforte in it sped by with D-Roy in the passenger seat. "Get on, Berry-tan."

"Stop calling me that," Ichigo growled as he took the helmet, buckling it under his chin before sitting down on the seat behind the grinning teen.

"Hold on," was the only warning Ichigo got before the motorcycle all but shot out from under him. His arms held onto Grimmjow's waist tightly as he buried his face between his shoulder blades, not wanting to see the buildings and people blur by. He cracked an eye open anyway in time to see them side by side with Ilforte and D-Roy, Luppi and Noitra sitting in the area where the baggage was supposed to be of the speeding Convertible. He figured they could only get away with it for so long.

The motorcycle eventually left their side before getting closer to the Mustang Stark drove. When they were next to that car, Ichigo noticed Shinji was practically pressing himself against the window, as far away from Szayel as he could get. Then the blonde looked out the window and went wide-eyed at the sight of Ichigo on the motorcycle. Once again, the motorcycle proved to be faster, weaving in and out of traffic.

The other two cars eventually caught back up the closer they got to the school. Then Grimmjow sharply turned the motorcycle, nearly putting it on its side, into the parking lot of the high school and parked it close to the curb, all within five seconds. The other two cars rumbled gently as they pulled up and their passengers came out.

"When did Ilforte catch you two?" Grimmjow asked as he shut off the motorcycle and set the kickstand. Ichigo was still trembling slightly, but managed to remove the helmet and get ff the bike. He check his watch for a moment and was surprised to see they still had a minute left. These guys drove like maniacs!

"Not long after I left," Luppi replied with a smirk. "Aaroniero cut through some alleys to get here. Doesn't care if he's late or not. Noitra, we picked up a ittle bit after Ilforte got me. Actually, he jumped into the car with his skateboard in his arms."

"What?" Noitra scoffed. "The best adrenaline rushes are in life-or-death situations."

"Nel's right," Szayel chuckled as Stark and Ilforte left. "You have a death wish, Noitra." The taller teen merely rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of death wishes, Ichigo," Shinji said.

"Let's get to class first and you can yell at me later," Ichigo cut in before the blonde could finish when he heard the bell ring. "We're late anyway."

"Well we made it to school campus on time," Grimmjow commented as the group rushed inside.

"See ya, Ichigo!" Shinji called out once they were inside, heading a different direction from the others.

"Later!" Ichigo called back.

Grimmjow and his friends didn't say a word to each other, merely split apart and headed their separate ways. Ichigo, Grimmjow, Szayel, and  
Ulquiorra rushed upstairs and to Ukitake's homeroom class. Ulquiorra was the only one who didn't act like he was out of breath as they slowed down and went into the room.

Ukitake didn't ask them why they were late, only asked them to take their seats. Ichigo sat between Hitsugaya and Matsumoto while the other three went to the back of the room to the empty table.

As soon as Ukitake wasn't paying attention to them, Matsumoto leaned over and asked in a suggestive tone, "So why were you late with those three, Ichigo?"

"They wanted to show me something," Ichigo grudgedly replied, shifting in his seat.

"Show you what?" Matsumoto asked with a pout this time.

"Later," the orange-haired teen growled at her. Hitsugaya reached behind the older teen and hit Matsumoto on the arm to shut her up.

Ichigo was moody for the rest of the morning and avoided the entire group at lunch. Renji went off to look for him, as well as Shinji to make sure the vibrant-haired teen was okay. Only Shinji knew where to look and sure enough, Ichigo was sitting near the gym with Grimmjow. No one else was around though. Shinji didn't say a word about what happened that morning or what he saw at lunch. He did start to get worried, though, when Ichigo tried to stay as far away from Renji as he could throughout gym.

Renji himself was confused as to why his boyfriend was avoiding him like the plague and glaring at him from the corner of his eyes whenever he moved away from the red-head. It started to annoy him to no end. The last straw was after school. Ichigo didn't wait for him like he normally would when Renji didn't have his 'detentions'. Instead, he went on home. Or he would have if Renji hadn't caught him at the school gates. Ichigo could see Szayel getting out his camera as he and the others of their gang watched from a distance. Grimmjow actually got to his feet in case things got violent.

Grimmjow would not admit it to anyone, not even himself, but he was getting attached to the orange-haired teen. He figured more out of respect than anything else.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Ichigo?!" Renji snapped when he grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him back. "You've been avoiding me all day and glaring at me! What the hell did I do?!"

"Shouldn't you be in detention getting fucked by Byakuya?" Ichigo whispered into the red-head's ear.

Renji's eyes grew wide as a bead of sweat down the side of his face. "What are you talking about?" he asked, trying to keep his voice level. The others in the group were watching them curiously, wondering what the two were fighting about.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Renji!" Ichigo said, low at first before yelling at the end, shoving the taller red-head away from him. "You get into detentions on fucking purpose so you can act like the fucking dirty little school boy that gets fucked by the teacher!" he hissed, not wanting to be loud enough that the entire school heard. He knew he was still loud enough for their group the hear, if the look of shock on their faces was anything to go by.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Renji asked again. "Seriously, Ichigo, I don't have a clue what you're going on about!"

Ichigo glared before reaching into his bag and throwing the piture he saw that morning into Renji's face. "_That_ is what I'm talking about, asshole!" he yelled. Renji paled sightly at the sight of the picture, not sure how Ichigo got it or who took it.

"Ichigo, this is fake," he tried to defend himself. "Can't you tell? Why would I cheat on you with a guy I can't even stand? Especially a teacher?"

"I don't know," Ichigo scoffed. "But you sure seem to like getting your neck sucked on judging from this fucking picture!"

"This is fake!" Renji yelled once more before Ichigo suddenly threw a punch to his chest hard enough to knock the wind out of his lungs and fall to the ground, the picture tightly held in his hand. He coughed a few times, getting back up. "Why don't you trust me on this?"

"We're through, Renji," Ichigo snarled at him. "I don't know how long this has been going on and I don't really care. All I know is that you've been fucking CHEATING ON ME!!!!!!" That yell gained some attention. Other students were watching with curiosity. The others were still in shock. "I should kill you for this, but I'm not. You know what? Remember Hichigo, my crazy and psychotic cousin?" Renji paled even more. "Guess what. He's coming to school here. I'll let him know what's going on then we'll both kill you." His glare intensified when Renji tried to take a step towards him, but he just threw another punch to get the red-head to back off. "Anything to say for yourself?" He could tell Szayel was enjoying taking the pictures.

"I would never cheat on you, Ichigo," the red-head defended once again. "I love you and only you. I would not do something like this, Ichigo. This isn't something I would do!"

"You can lie all you want, Abarai," Ichigo growled out, shocking Renji from the name. "But that picture is legit. It's proof enough. Your words can't argue with that picture. After all, a picture is worth a thousand words, right?" He turned and started to walk off, wanting to leave before things turned into a bloodbath.

"Ichigo!" Renji called out to him.

"Don't fucking come near me, Abarai!" the teen snapped at him. Renji staggered a little bit. "You stay the hell away from me! And I goddamn mean it!"

Renji froze, mentally hoping no one would figure out about the argument. The picture was crushed in his hand, bending the image multiple times. He needed to speak to Byakuya abnout this. How Ichigo got this picture, he had no idea. But if there was this one picture, there could be more and who knows when they'll be found out as well. He turned and walked off, ignoring the questions fired at him by the rest of the group. Shinji, he noticed, was the only one actually glaring at him. He probably knew, too.

Ichigo was practically stomping his way home, glaring at the ground as if everything was the earth's fault. A hand grabbed his shoulder before he jerked away and glared at whoever was behind him. To his surprise, it was Grimmjow with his pack over his shoulder and his shirt open. "You gonna be okay?" the teal-haired teen asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo grounded out. Even though he hated the fact that Grimmjow was the one to reveal the affair his now ex-boyfriend was having, he was also thankful. It was better than finding them himself when others knew and didn't tell him. He smirked slightly at Rukia's reaction when she finds out that her brother was sleeping with a student.

"Szayel wants to say thanks for putting on a show for him to take pictures of," Grimmjow broke into his thoughts. "Got a good one of that punch you threw. I'm just gonna go ahead and say that I think everyone will be reading the school newspaper tomorrow and Szayel may add a thing or two."

"He can have as much fun as he wants," the smaller male sighed as the two started walking again. "As long as he doesn't shove it in my face."

"I don't think he will since everyone else will be shoving it in your face."

"Thanks for reminding me of that," Ichigo grumbled under his breath. "Man, I wished I could have kicked his ass some more."

"Truthfully," Grimmjow said in a joking tone with a smirk. "I was waiting for the 'chop up into pieces and throw into the river' part. Never happened, so that was a disappointment." Ichigo just smirked as he shook his head slowly. "So who's the cousin you used as a threat and freaked out Abarai?"

"Shirosaki Hichigo," the shorter teen replied. "Sometimes he prefers to be called 'Shiro'. He looks like an albino version of me with weird eyes. People picked on him a lot when he was a kid because of the way he looked, but that just turned him into what he is now. He's crazy and violent and way overprotective. Seriously, when he hears of this, I won't have to do a thing since he'll be the one beating the crap out of Renji before I get a chance to join in."

"How dangerous is he?" Grimmjow asked, quite curious about this cousin.

"What gangs do you know of?" Ichigo responded with his own question.

"There's a few," the teal-haired teen shrugged. "There's the gang I'm in, the Arrancars, the Hollows, the Shinigami, and the Vaizards. The Arrancars always fight with the Vaizards and the Hollows always fight with the Shinigami. Why?"

"I'm part of the Vaizard Gang," Ichigo stated. "I was once a part of the Shinigami, but figured I'm more like the Vaizard, according to Shinji. But Hichigo is the leader of the Hollow Gang back in his own town. He comes here, he'll probably start one up here to boss around."

"Leader of the Hollow Gang?" Grimmjow repeated before letting out a low whistle. "Damn. And let me guess, your ex had a fun run in with him."

"Let's just say Hichigo has a thing about beating others up first and then threatening them with their lives," the orange-haired teen chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Left quite a few bruises on Renji and nearly broke a rib before saying that if he ever hurt me in any way possible, he would hunt him down with legions of bloodthirsty Hollows and kill him."

"Ha!" Grimmjow yelled out suddenly. "I think I'd get along with that kid!"

"Whatever you say," Ichigo sighed. Silence engulfed them for a few moments until they reached the street when Ichigo lived. Barely a few houses from his, Ichigo spoke. "Hey, thanks again."

"No problem," Grimmjow replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Just don't turn emo or anything. Bad enough I gotta deal with Emo-car."

"Emo-car?" Ichigo repeated with a small scoff.

"Noitra's nickname for Ulquiorra," the taller teen chuckled. "So you'll be fine?"

"Yeah, I think so," Ichigo replied before noticing Grimmjow writing something down on a scarp of paper. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you my cell number," Grimmjow stated as he put the pen he was writing with into his pocket and held out the paper. "Just in case you want to talk or anything," he added before Ichigo took the paper. "I'm not good with words or anything, but I dealt with Ulquiorra enough to know what to say."

"Thanks," Ichigo said, putting the number into his pocket. Then he noticed where they were standing. "My place," he sighed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure," Grimmjow snorted dignifiedly with a two-fingered wave.

Ichigo gave him a small wave back, more like a flick of his wrist, before going inside and being jumped on by a blur of white. "Hey, King!" a watery voice chirped before Ichigo's eyes locked with yellow irises surrounded by black. "So who was that? I thought you had Renji! Then again, that blue guy is a looker. Can I have him?"

"Hichigo, get off," Ichigo groaned before his cousin jumped up and held out his hand to help Ichigo stand. Ichigo accepted the hand and was pulled up. "And stop calling me that!"

"So who's the guy?" Hichigo asked slyly with a wide grin, completely ignoring Ichigo's complaint.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo blankly replied as he started down the hall to his room. Hichigo followed after him.

"You seem depressed, King," the albino commented. "Not getting enough...'exercise'?"

"I've had a bad day, now leave me alone," Ichigo sighed before a kick was thrown his way, knocking his head against the wall before he heard his father yelling.

"You're too slow, Ichigo!" Isshin commented. "What is the matter, my son?! Never have you let your guard down so easily!"

"God damn it, Goat-Chin!" Ichigo yelled at him. "Leave me the fuck alone!!"

Isshin ran over to the picture of his deceased wife before crying out loudly. "Masaki! Our son does not trust me with anything! Where have I gone wrong?"

"Ignore him?" Hichigo suggested.

"Ignore him," the other agreed before the two went into Ichigo's room. Ichigo was mildly surprised to see a second bed in his room. Whenever Hichigo came for even small visits, he always roomed with Ichigo. The orange-head was the only one that could actually control him properly.

"He's right, you know," Hichigo stated when the door closed. "I can't believe I just said that, but it's true. You don't let your guard down that easily, King. Especially when I'm in town since you know I'll overthrow you." Ichigo sighed heavily as he dropped his bag over to his desk. Hichigo sat on Ichigo's bed before the other teen laid on it, his head in Hichigo's lap. The albino knew the look in his cousin's eyes. "King?"

"Renji and I broke up," he stated, trying to keep his voice even.

"Why?" Hichigo growled out. If it was Renji's fault, which he would conclude even if it was Ichigo's fault anyway, the red-head would find himself at the mercy of the Hollows.

"He cheated on me," Ichigo replied, avoiding the rage in his albino cousin's eyes.

"He WHAT?!?!?!" Hichigo shouted, making the other jump in surprise. "Where is he?! He shall die a slow and painful death! Where's the closest gun store?! Better yet, Zangetsu!"

"You brought Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. He looked around the room to see if he could spot Zangetsu. Nothing.

Hichigo calmed down for a moment. "What?" he innocently asked. "You expect me to leave my house without Zangetsu? Mom and Dad both would get rid of him first chance they got! But seriously, Ichigo! What the hell was going through his fucked up mind?!"

"I don't know," the orange-haird teen stated. "I didn't even suspect it, but Grimmjow and his friends did. They were actually the ones who told me. I broke up with Renji after school so I wouldn't have the chance to actually kill him myself during the day. Of course, I could have. I just didn't want to deal with him all school day if I broke up with him in the morning."

"Can I kill him?" the albino asked hopefully, even blinking his 'watering' and 'pleading' eyes.

"I'm not bailing you out of jail when you do it even if I say 'no'," Ichigo warned. "By the way, why are you here?"

Hichigo shrugged uncaringly. "I got in a fight and Mom thought it would be better for me if I wasn't in such a criminal enviroment." He snorted. "Yeah right."

"Hollow against Shinigami again?" the orange-haired teen asked.

"My gang against Eleventh of my area," the albino replied. "They're more fun than anyone else. Oh, Grand Fisher's dead. Got shot in the lung or something."

"Never liked that guy," Ichigo commented. "So you're gonna murder Renji?" Hichigo nodded. "I'm helping you."

"You'll end up in jail, too," the albino pointed out.

"It'll be worth it," Ichigo stated before Hichigo nodded once in agreement. "So where's Zangetsu?"

Hichigo smirked before bringing his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly. "Zan!" he yelled before a lage black dog ran into the room. It jumped onto the bed and laid next to Ichigo. "Hey!" Hichigo whined. The large black wolf-dog hybrid just blinked at him.

"He just likes me more than you," Ichigo chuckled as he rubbed the wolf-dog's head. "Probably because I don't complain about his pondering position."

"Not a normal animal!" Hichigo exclaimed. "A wolf-dog his size does not balance on a fucking pole just to ponder about the world!"

"Whoever said animals were normal?" the orange-haired teen commented.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: now i no everyone has waited a long time for this and i hope u enjoyed it. Hichigo starts school in the next chapter and i would like an idea as to who he should get with. remember: not any1 already in a pairing, not Renji, not Ulquiorra, and not Hitsugaya. especially not Grimmjow! and no, i will not write a threesome. i have enough trouble with twosomes. so review! ^^**

**and b4 anyone asks, yes i made Zangetsu a wolf-dog becuz i think it's a little cliche for him to b Shiro's guardian or a counselor or whatever. i though making him a wolf-dog hybrid would be more fun. besides, he keeps Hichi in line even as a wolf-dog. and it makes the whole 'pondering pole' thing funny.**


	9. Fear the Hichigo

**Me: well here is the brand new chapters! And here is the info on Hichigo:**

**2 ppl say put him with Hirako Shinji**

**2 other ppl say put him with Coyote Stark**

**2 ppl say put him with Ichimaru Gin (because both r kinda crazy).**

**1 person says that Hichigo should be left alone. (And you're right; it has nothing to do with the plot, but I think Hichigo need a little luv, too. U no?)**

**1 person says put him with Szayel Apollo Grantz**

**1 person says to put him with either Matsumoto or Inoue Orihime**

**Since more guys than girls' r being suggested, I think I will cut out the chances of his getting with a girl. Sorry, but there r more guys than girls being voted for.**

**Speaking of votes, I think I should put this up for voting since no one else has offered anything else. So who's it gonna be? Shinji, Stark, Gin, Szayel, or no one? Review and let me know. Now on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, just this plot and fanfic and a few DVDs and a movie. I want a plushy…internet time! ^^**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Though he didn't want to, or more like neither of them wanted to, both teenage boys currently living at the Kurosaki residence were shoved out the door by one crazed Isshin the next morning to go to school. Hichigo was thinking about ditching until he remembers Renji and started cackling maniacally under his breath while thinking up plans that involved Renji dealing with much pain.

Ichigo didn't want to go to school at all because he knew many things were gonna happen. Renji was gonna try and talk to him then be beaten up by Hichigo. Then while Hichigo's getting into more trouble, everyone in school is going to be shoving whatever Szayel wrote in the school newspaper into his face and asking him all kinds of questions. And while he's dodging everyone and everything, his friends will attempt to pry as much information as possible out of him. He was dreading the day.

Zangetsu decided to just walk with the two to school and find a pole to ponder Hichigo's insanity as well as Ichigo's current rage. He also thought of staying around the school to make sure a certain pale teen stayed out of trouble and not try to get into as many pants as possible.

"Whoa!" Hichigo commented as a blur ran between them and stopped a few feet ahead of them to show one Hirako Shinji grinning and waving. "Who's the cute guy?"

"Hirako Shinji," Ichigo replied. "Where's Hiyori?"

"Met some girl named Gingerback Lilinette," Shinji sighed. "Apparently, she's the younger step-sibling to Grimmjow's friend, Stark. Can you believe that guy's mom remarried last year and then had her new husband's daughter move in with Stark just last week?" Ichigo gave him an incredulous look. "Stark told Szayel when we were in the car yesterday. And I stuck around long enough to hear what's going on before spotting you two and running ahead to catch up."

"Meaning Hiyori is right behind us and not throwing her shoes at you?!" Ichigo exclaimed and spun around to see Hiyori talking with a girl that had short, light green hair and pinkish-lavender eyes.

"I'll throw them later!" Hiyori yelled when she heard him before talking with the teenage girl next to her again.

"I'm confused, King," Hichigo commented, looking at the blonde girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Hiyori has this thing about throwing her shoes at people," Ichigo sighed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hi!" the other girl chirped, appearing next to Ichigo and causing him to jump. "Ha! Told ya, Hiyori! I do that to Stark all the time when he's still waking up."

"How do you wake him up again?" Hiyori asked with a feral grin on her face.

"Shove my finger down his throat and trigger the gag reflex," Lilinette replied with an identical smirk.

"I like this girl's kind of evil," Hichigo whispered to his cousin.

"Who's pale ass here?" Hiyori asked, pointing at Hichigo while staring at Ichigo. "And what with the dog?"

"My cousin Hichigo and his wolf-dog Zangetsu," the orange-haired teen replied, ignoring the glare that said cousin was sending the younger girl.

"Sounds like your name, only with an 'H' at the beginning," Shinji commented.

"It is," both cousins said at the same time.

"Talk about confusing," Lilinette stated while running the back of her head. "So you in a gang? You look like you are."

"I'm a Vaizard's Hollow," Hichigo replied. "But I'm more of a my own type of Hollow. I was top dog back home."

"Really?" Lilinette said with a smirk. "Arrancar Lilinette, Primera Espada's only Fraccion."

"Stark lets you in a gang?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"What? It's not like he's my real brother," Lilinette pointed out with her pink in her ear. "He's old enough for me to call Uncle or Dad. Almost. He's what, in his early to mid twenties? And I'm thirteen going on fourteen. Okay, maybe I can call him my big brother, but not likely. Hey, this the place?" she suddenly asked before the older boys looked around and saw that they were indeed in front of the school.

"That took shorter time than usual," Ichigo grumbled in annoyance as he shifted his backpack on his shoulder. "Come on, Hichigo. Let's get your shit from the office."

"Zangetsu, go find a pole to ponder on," Hichigo told the wolf-dog, whom just stared at him before going off and jumping onto the wall. He watched him to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere else, but he leapt onto the closest pole and stood there with all four paws on the top.

"Weird animal you got there," Shinji told the albino teen.

"Shit, man, you haven't seen him do that on a flag pole ten stories high," Hichigo chuckled as he followed after Ichigo with Shinji next to him. "It was funny when the news people and animal control came to get him down. Got a hell of a lot funnier when he jumped down and landed on all fours when he saw me walking by and just followed me all the way home like it never happened."

Shinji laughed about it with him until Ichigo cut them off by introducing Hichigo to one of the receptionist and asking for his schedule. "Will you be his guide today, Ichigo-san?" Rose asked as he handed the asked papers over.

"I'm the only one that can control him," Ichigo snorted. "So duh."

"Alright," Rose chuckled. "See ya, guys."

"See ya, Rose," Shinji and Ichigo said in response as the three headed out, not bothering to wait for Hiyori and Lilinette.

Ichigo glanced at the schedule before sighing slightly. "Call yourself lucky, Hichigo," Ichigo stated. "You're schedule is the same as mine. Principle Yamamoto must have done that on purpose."

"Cool!" Hichigo cackled. "Meaning I'm gonna get Renji sooner or later."

"Ichigo!" someone yelled out before the called teen was tackled by a green blur. "Oh, I'm so sorry about everything you had to deal with!" Nel cried onto his shoulder before jumping off of him. "But you deserve someone better than that giant jerk! As a matter of fact, I think everyone in this school believes that by now. You know, even Noitra felt sorry for you. And that's saying something!"

"Nel, how did you find out?" Ichigo asked, rubbing his head before Nel held out a copy of the school's newspaper.

"Grimmjow told all of us yesterday, but now the whole school with know," Nel replied before a pale arm draped over her shoulder. She looked over to see a lecherous grin. "I'm taken by a very protective boyfriend that is violent towards anyone hitting on me," she warned him. Hichigo pouted before releasing her.

"Hichigo, knock it off," Ichigo sighed. "I know you like guys as much as I do."

"I know," Hichigo replied with a shrug of his shoulders as he looked at the newspaper over his cousin's shoulder. "Just thought I'd freak her out."

"What's it say?" Shinji asked, not noticing Hiyori and Lilinette coming out of the office and approaching them.

"Karakura High's Hottest Gay Couple Break-Up," Ichigo read out loud. "Yesterday after school, there was a fight in the yard. But it wasn't your everyday schoolyard brawl. It was an argument between our own hottest yaoi couple: Kurosaki Ichigo and Abarai Renji. 

"With visual proof that we were told not to show by request of Kurosaki, Ichigo had accused Renji of cheating on him. With whom, we do not know.  (Liars.) There were blows thrown by Ichigo at Renji and a proclamation that the pair were through before Ichigo left to go home and Renji headed back towards the school with the visual proof in hand. 

"But what else was seen?

"One new kid by the name of Jaggarjaques Grimmjow had followed after Ichigo. Will Ichigo move on from Renji quickly? Or will this mysterious violent and psychotic cousin that Ichigo mentioned be brought into the picture and help Ichigo get revenge on Renji as well as keep others away from him?

"Either or, this writer can already see new romance in the air. Maybe Kurosaki Ichigo won't be single for much longer after his rough break-up."

They were silent for a moment before Hichigo broke it. "Nice punch," he commented when he stared at the picture of Ichigo punching Renji. "Think it left a bruise?"

"Szayel was hoping he didn't make you sound like a man-whore with that last part," Nel stated. "If he did, he already said that he apologizes and wants to stay as far away from you as possible since he doesn't want to get hit."

"I won't hit him as long as no one else shoves this in my face," Ichigo grumbled, handing the paper back to Nel.

"Ichigo, hate to break it to you, but everyone's going to be shoving it in your face and Renji will probably try to get back with you just so he can cheat on you again," Shinji pointed out.

"Renji's cheating on Ichigo with who?" Hiyori asked, making two out of the three teenage boys jump in surprise. Hichigo was used to people popping out of nowhere and knew the two girls were there anyway.

"None of your business," Shinji growled at her with a glare. "Get to class, you two!" Hiyori snorted dignifiedly before walking off with Lilinette following after her.

Ichigo sighed before grabbing Hichigo's sleeve and giving it a tug. "Come on," he said. "Let's get to homeroom before I'm swamped."

"Sure thing, King," his cousin replied before the two left the company of Nel and Shinji. Both just looked at the pair leaving before each other and shrugging slightly before going off to their own locations.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Homeroom was almost hell. One student had left for another homeroom after getting into an argument with another student, no one knew who, so it had just enough space for Hichigo to join in. Said teen insisted on sitting next to Ichigo and would not go anywhere else. Ukitake did make him introduce himself, but only his name unless he wanted to share other information.

"Name's Shirosaki Hichigo," he said. "I'm Ichigo's cousin. Call me Shiro if you get a little confused or just wanna call me that. We're roughly the same age, but he's King and I'm the Horse. Still, even a horse can defend his king, am I right?"

Translation: Even though Ichigo could tell him to knock whatever he's doing off, he will still protect his cousin and get revenge for him. Also meaning that Renji would be top of the list. Only Ichigo knew that, though.

Matsumoto tried flirting with him, but he just moved away from her while staying close to Ichigo. Hitsugaya mostly ignored the 'short man' comments the pale teen was making until Ichigo hit his cousin on the head to shut him up.

Grimmjow was throwing paper balls at Ichigo once again, earning many glares from him as Hichigo snickered, while Szayel worked on something, most likely his own personal science project. Ulquiorra was reading a book, occasionally hitting Grimmjow on the head to get him to stop throwing paper.

Science class was interesting. Kurotsuchi, as soon as he saw him, wanted to run all types of experiments to know why Hichigo's skin was so pale and why his eyes were the color they were. Hichigo insulted Yumichika by saying that he was a drag-queen that would never get laid. Ichigo could hear Ikkaku already. He also called Uryu a 'little know-it-all snot-nose brat that didn't know when to shut the hell up'. Mayuri claimed that he could tolerate Hichigo.

Math class, Ichigo wanted to avoid, but he had to make sure his cousin remained calm as possible and Shinji dragged him along with Rukia and Soifon. Actually, Soifon promised him that if he didn't get a move on to class, she would cut off his most valuable body part. Hichigo found another girl's kind of evil that he liked.

Though Byakuya, he did not like at all. Especially since the guy kept staring at Ichigo the entire class. "Hey!" Hichigo eventually yelled at him. "Didn' ya mama eva tell ya it's rude tah stare?!" The class fell silent except for the snicker from Ichigo and Shinji, who knew why Byakuya kept staring at the orange-haired teen. Though he was currently glaring at Hichigo.

Literature was a different story all together. Hichigo kept yelling 'Pervert!' at Kyouraku, who acted all innocent and said he didn't know why Hichigo kept calling him that and pleaded his 'Nanao-chan' to defend him from 'the evil pale person destroying his honor'.

"Ya drunk or somethin'?" Hichigo asked him before sniffing the air. "I smell sake."

Then lunch came around and Hichigo kind of calmed down. He was trying to freak out the girls by hitting on them, but was eventually dragged away by Ichigo when he spotted Renji not to far away. He was most likely temporarily exiled from the group until they cooled down from the whole 'cheating on Ichigo' thing. Hichigo, though, started struggling against his cousin's grip when he spotted Renji and yelled as many curse words and insults that he knew at him while threatening him with death. They others there just kind of watched in amusement.

"Blood thirsty Hollows shall feast upon your soul!" Hichigo dramatically yelled at the red-headed teen while he was being dragged away before disappearing with Ichigo around the corner. "Upon your soul!" he yelled out again as he disappeared.

"Dude, he's nuts," someone said before both cousins looked around to see Grimmjow leaning against a tree with a grin. "Though I liked the whole 'feast upon your soul' thing."

"Hey, Grimmjow," Ichigo greeted. "Where's Szayel? I wanna hit him for that article."

"He's hiding," Grimmjow replied with a smirk. "This that cousin you mentioned?"

"Ichigo!" Hichigo suddenly gasped. "Man-cake at two o'clock!"

Grimmjow looked at him funny while Ichigo looked around before spotting Stark talking with Lilinette close to the Arrancar group at Hichigo's two o'clock. "That is Stark and no, Hichigo, you may not," the teen muttered, letting go of his now pouting cousin.

"But he's a man-cake!" Hichigo exclaimed. "He's as handsome as Shinji is cute!"

"Pick one already!" Ichigo yelled at him. "Quit trying to break your own record of how many pants you can get into! Geez, next thing you know, he's gonna be interested in Ichimaru-sensei."

"I pity him, then," Grimmjow muttered. "Why ain't ya with your little gang?"

"Want to stay as far away from Renji as possible so Hichigo doesn't get sent to jail again," Ichigo replied.

"Hey!" Hichigo protested. "The last time I got sent to jail was for stealing fifty thousand dollars from the bank!" He saw Grimmjow's confused stare. "Mom and dad had enough bail money to get me out really early."

"And the time before that was gang fighting that ended up with your bullet in someone's gut," Ichigo pointed out.

"Fucker asked for it, insulting my intelligence like that," Hichigo muttered under his breath as he kicked the ground.

"You have intelligence?" Ichigo playfully gasped, placing a hand over his heart.

"Be glad that you've been King for the last ten years," the pale teen growled at him.

"What's with the 'King' thing?" Grimmjow asked, staring at Ichigo for the answer.

"It's this thing he started when we were kids," the orange-haired teen said. "I managed to beat him in a spar and I've been King while he's the Horse ever since. He keeps challenging me to be the King, but I still beat him."

Grimmjow let out a low hum before sticking his hands into his pockets. "Well since you guys left the usual band of Shinigami, why don't you hang out with us for lunch? Maybe get to know ya a little better."

Ichigo stared at him for a second before shrugging. "Sure, as long as none of your friends challenge Hichigo here, it'll be fine," he replied before looking over at his cousin. "I would watch out for Noitra if I were you. Guy's violent."

"Which one is he?" Hichigo asked with a feral grin while cracking his knuckles.

Grimmjow smirked. "Tall with piano teeth and pale as hell wearing an eye-patch over his left eye, hard to miss him!" the teal-haired teen stated.

"Don't help," Ichigo growled at him as the three started towards the area where the Arrancars always ate, if they ate at all. They seemed more likely to run around annoying everyone else. Maybe they just socially gathered together.

"What's with this shit?" the tall teen that matched Grimmjow's description exclaimed.

"Hey, ya Noitra? Wanna fight?" Hichigo quickly asked, making Noitra blink at him a couple times before grinning and getting to his feet before Nel dragged him back down. The same happened to Hichigo, only his cousin was the one to pull him down.

"Quit," was all Ichigo said, making Hichigo pout.

"Aw, King!" Hichigo whined. "Yah no fun!"

"If you're looking for Szayel, he's hiding," Ulquiorra commented.

"So I'm told," Ichigo said with a sigh as his cousin stared at Ulquiorra with wide eyes. "What's with you? If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, one word: NO!!"

"I'm just surprised there's someone other than me with white skin," Hichigo stated. "You half albino?"

Ulquiorra just stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Nah, he never got a tan," Grimmjow joked, earning Ulquiorra's foot to his leg. "Ow! You bitch!"

"If you ain't here looking for Szayel, what are you hanging around here for?" Noitra asked, his arm draped around Nel with her hand holding onto his wrist. He wanted to fight the new kid, but she wasn't letting him. Damn.

"He invited us," Ichigo replied, pointing at Grimmjow.

"Guys, you should have seen pale ass here," Grimmjow suddenly exclaimed. "Yelling at Abarai that bloodthirsty Hollows would feast upon his soul!" The group laughed loudly, except for Ulquiorra (he rolled his eyes) and Nel (she giggled).

"So you're a Hollow?" Stark asked, sitting down next to the pale teen with Lilinette by him.

"I was the boss back home!" Hichigo said with a wide grin. "Hey, you're hot. Wanna go out?" Stark looked at him with wide eyes before Ichigo smacked his cousin's head.

"Ignore him, he's a flirt with a record of fifty pants he managed to get into," the orange-haired teen pointed out.

"Fifty-eight!" Hichigo corrected, rubbing the back of his head.

"See what I mean?" Ichigo scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, King!" Hichigo exclaimed. "I am trying to find the perfect boyfriend for me! Either one with a tight ass or a thick dick! That's all I want!"

"You got fucked?" Ichigo asked in amazement.

"Being seme all the time is too much work," his pale cousin commented with a shrug of his shoulders. "Besides, you a uke, you get way more pleasure. Still, being seme makes you feel better because you're dominating someone else."

"Hichigo, shut up!" Ichigo growled. "Pervert."

"He'll fit in here real well then," Noitra stated with a grin. "Violent and a pervert. Yeah, you'll fit in, brat."

"Don't call me brat, ass-wipe!" Hichigo yelled at the taller teen, who glared at him.

"What did you just call me, shit-face?!"

"Yah heard me, Cyclops! Or are yah deaf, too?"

Noitra was silent for a moment before looking at his girlfriend. "Let go of my wrist, I'm gonna kill him."

"Yeah, your cousin will fit in real well," Grimmjow said to Ichigo, who just shrugged with a small nod of his head.

The rest of lunch passed with Hichigo and Noitra insulting each other, occasionally insulting each other in alphabetical order with one of the others reminding them which letter they were on. Grimmjow and Ichigo talked a bit more with Nel joining the conversation when Noitra called Hichigo a queer and the pale teen just grinned before calling him a rusty spoon. The insults were starting to get weird. Stark just laid back on the ground with his hands behind his head and slept with Lilinette sitting on his stomach eating her lunch. Ulquiorra disappeared somewhere around the 'h' insult. They didn't know where he went.

"Hey, Ichi!" Hichigo chirped. "What's next, anyway? Please tell me gym! I wanna kick yak-ass into oblivion!"

"As if you could, zit-face," Noitra scoffed with a wave of his hand.

"A zit on my unblemished and white skin?" Hichigo dramatically gasped. "No! Not a zit! If there is a bit of color on my skin, I will die!"

"Dramatic much?" Grimmjow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You get used to it…eventually," Ichigo replied. "And yes, Hichigo, we have gym next."

"Sweet!" the pale teen exclaimed. "I am gonna kick your skinny ass, ya… should we start over at 'A'?"

"Yeah," Noitra replied with a small nod.

"Okay then," Hichigo chirped. "I am gonna kick your skinny ass, Adjuchas!"

Nel snickered while Noitra glared at him. "You calling me an Adjuchas?" he growled. "That's it, brain-dead bozo! You gonna die! I am an Arrancar!"

"So?" Hichigo snorted. "Come on, you too weak to beat me."

"I will kill ya!"

"What happened to the insults?" Grimmjow asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"They challenged each other," Ichigo replied. "That's what."

"Explains a lot."

"Yeah. It does."

When gym came around, Kenpachi didn't even have to say anything before Noitra and Hichigo lunged at each other and started to beat each other up. He thought it was funnier than hell, but it took the entire class period (he still wasn't complaining) and the battle still ended in a draw. The two agreed for a tie-breaker the next day. Ichigo could just not believe he was related to that maniac.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: wow, ain't Hichigo loads of fun. Anyway, there will b sum GrimmIchi next chapter and probably a bit of UlquiHitsu as well. So plz review! and vote! Remember: **

**Gin**

**No One**

**Shinji**

**Stark**

**Szayel**


	10. More than Friends

**Me: well here's what we have concerning Hichigo. Like I already said, it has nothing to do with the plot (I have a plot?), but I thought he could use some love.**

**Gin-5 = you can have Aizen**

**No One-3**

**Shinji-3**

**Stark-10**

**Szayel-1 = unloved! –sad face- o well. Who wants him with Ishida?! For an explanation to that question, read the author's note under this.**

**AND THE WINNER IS ****STARK****!!!!!!**

**So thank you for the votes. Plz enjoy the chapter! ^^**

**OH! And one of my reviewers (Little Kitsune-Chan) suggested SzayelxIshida! And sum1 else (sorry, forgot who) pointed out Shinji being straight and going after Orihime. Yeah, he is, but Hichigo don't know that yet. So since Shinji didn't win, he will probably be with Orihime later on and Hichigo would just go '-shrug- whatever'.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Three weeks had passed since Ichigo broke up with Renji and since Hichigo showed up. His cousin did not seem to lighten up on getting revenge whenever he saw Renji. He didn't even show signs of lighting up! Luppi was still trying to convince Szayel to let him print something out about the break-up, mostly who Renji cheated on Ichigo with. At least he was able to get some stuff to write about Hichigo's antics during the three weeks. Hichigo drove the poor old principal nuts with all his pranks of vengeance, yet gave Luppi more things to write about in the school newspaper.

Renji was still exiled from the group since no one had cooled off about it yet. Rukia even cornered him at one point and didn't stop interrogating him, by means of threatening to redecorate his entire house with Chappy if he didn't answer or lied, until her brother dragged her away, saying something about her being late for an appointment of some sort. The people that knew about Renji and Byakuya wondered how Rukia didn't suspect her brother being with the red-head at all.

Grimmjow said she was thick-headed. Hichigo said she was stupid. Ichigo just said that she trusted her brother, even if he was a cold-hearted bastard, and would never suspect him of doing anything wrong. Everyone else just didn't have an opinion or didn't care. Though they were starting to suspect Ulquiorra of hiding something since he disappeared a lot and actually smiled a little more often.

"Got an operation name for this?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow in a low whisper one day when they were following Ulquiorra.

"Operation F.O.W.U.H.," Grimmjow replied back, whispering as well. "Find Out What Ulquiorra's Hiding."

"Did you just make it up or have you done this before?" the orange-haired teen scoffed.

"Done it before and let me tell you, it was hard," the taller teen growled. "Of course last time we were searching through his room only to find out he was hiding all kinds of yaoi pornography under his mattress. Now shut up or he'll know we're here."

They hid behind the building when Ulquiorra turned his head to look over his shoulder. "So why was I dragged into this?" Ichigo asked.

"Because everyone else is busy with other things at the moment and would blow our cover," Grimmjow replied with a dignified snort and a roll of his eyes as Ulquiorra continued on his way.

"So why didn't you do this by yourself?" the smaller teen asked like it was an obvious choice.

Grimmjow looked down at him before lifting his eyebrow. "You really don't know Ulquiorra, do you?"

"He's your best friend, not mine," Ichigo pointed out.

Grimmjow sighed silently as he watched the pale teen turn around another corner before the teal-haired teen grabbed Ichigo and speed-walked to that corner. Ulquiorra was leaning against a light pole, his green eyes going up and down the street in front of him before he occasionally turned his head to get a better look around. He lifted his wrist every ten seconds and let out a sigh when he lowered it once more.

One of his unknown watchers took a minute to study his clothes. He wore a simple white shirt that was like a second skin on him with two black wings on the back. He wore a pair of fingerless gloves that went all the way to his elbow and a pair of leather black slacks, complete with a pair of black running shoes.

"He only wears those kinds of clothes when he's going on a date," Grimmjow stated in a low tone. "He got himself a boyfriend already? Better not be another cheating asshole just wanting his ass again. God, he's had five of those assholes. Beat each one of them black and blue as soon as they dumped him or as soon as he caught them fucking someone else."

"He's had a bad past with boyfriends, hasn't he?" Ichigo asked, feeling kind of sorry for the pale teen.

"Yeah," Grimmjow replied with a soft sigh. "I don't like it when people play around with his emotions like those assholes have. He wouldn't talk for weeks after each break-up or cheating."

"Were you one of his boyfriends at one point?" the other teen asked, looking up at Grimmjow, who was looking back down at him in surprise.

"Who the fuck told you that?!" he harshly whispered, stopping himself from yelling. "The guy's like my brother! I wouldn't date or fuck him on purpose! I fucked him once when I was drunk off tequila and thought he was a girl since he has the figure to be one! So again, who the fuck told you that?!"

"Noitra and Szayel," Ichigo replied with a small shrug of his shoulder. Grimmjow started muttering under his breath angrily. "Geez, way to overreact."

Grimmjow huffed uncaringly. "Just don't mention it again," he said. "Every time someone says it, I feel like I committed incest or something. I was freaked when I woke up the next morning with a hangover pounding against my skull and a naked Ulquiorra lying in my bed when I'm equally naked. It's disturbing to me, so don't mention it again."

Ichigo went silent for a moment, wondering if Grimmjow's friends knew how he felt about the whole thing. If they did, then why did they keep teasing him? Because his reactions were kind of funny at times? His friends were weird.

He looked across the street in time to see Inoue talking to Matsumoto, who looked to be gossiping once again. And with her loud voice, it was easy to hear her, especially since the street suddenly fell silent. "I mean it!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "Hitsugaya has been acting pretty weird lately. I wonder if he got himself a boyfriend or a girlfriend."

"Well, I hope he's happy if he does," Inoue commented. "After everything that's been going on-" Her voice was lost as the two turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

A thin orange eyebrow lifted slightly. Toushiro never showed any interest in either gender or in anyone at school. If he was dating someone, than who? Or maybe he was just having problems at home concerning Ukitake-sensei's sickness and didn't want anyone to worry about it. 'Who knows?' he thought with a mild shrug before Grimmjow grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "What?!" he whispered harshly.

"Almost spotted us," Grimmjow replied. "He's way too observant of his surroundings."

"And you're too noisy for spying," a monotone voice pointed out before both teen jumped to see Ulquiorra standing right at the corner Grimmjow was looking around not moments ago. "Grimmjow, what are you doing and why are you dragging Kurosaki along?"

"You're dressed for a date and I wanna know who!" Grimmjow growled at him. "If it's another asshole-!"

"It isn't," Ulquiorra sighed. "I was smarter this time around and we agreed to get to know one another before officially dating. This is our first date, Grimmjow, and I would appreciate it if you did not ruin it."

"Hey, last time, I got a bad feeling from that guy and my instincts were right, so I don't wanna hear any shit about that!" the taller teen exclaimed.

"You followed me into the movie theater I was going to with my date," Ulquiorra commented, crossing his arms over his chest. "And then the following three dates after that, you still followed us." Ichigo stared at Grimmjow like he was a maniac. Chances were, he was. Most of the time, anyway.

"I hated him on sight, so I have rights to be protective," Grimmjow muttered. "So who you got this time?"

"It is no concern of yours and if he does the same thing as my previous boyfriends, which I can assure you he won't, then you may do the same thing to him that you did to them. Now Grimmjow, I would like to go on a date without seeing you behind me at all. These operations of your do tend to get very annoying."

"Let me see the guy and I'll decide if I should stay or go," Grimmjow growled before Ichigo spotted Hitsugaya staring at the two arguing from across the street.

"It wouldn't happen to be Toushiro, is it?" Ichigo asked low enough for only Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to hear. Grimmjow looked down at him curiously before Ulquiorra nodded once. "He's good, not an asshole. Just sarcastic. He's one of my friends. Chill out and leave them alone."

Grimmjow grumbled a bit before sticking his hands into his pockets as Ulquiorra turned around and walked across the street towards Hitsugaya. "I'm still following to be sure," he muttered.

Ulquiorra snapped around with a glare in his green eyes and said as calmly, yet deadly, as possible, "No you are not."

"I got him," Ichigo sighed, grabbed Grimmjow's sleeve before dragging him away. "Don't worry, Toushiro. I won't tell anyone."

"You better not," Hitsugaya stated as Ulquiorra stopped by his side. "Especially concerning Rangiku."

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo sighed. "I know how she gets."

Two pairs of different green eyes watched the two go down the street and around a corner with Grimmjow protesting the entire way before the pair looked at each other and shrugged slightly. "Shall we?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yeah," Hitsugaya replied as they turned and went to their destination, keeping a few inches between themselves. Ulquiorra was too used to 'assholes', as Grimmjow called them, to let allow physical contact until he was one hundred percent sure. Hitsugaya respected that and understood, so didn't push it.

A couple turned corners down the street, Grimmjow was still cursing at Ichigo to let him go. "Look," Ichigo sighed, finally letting go of Grimmjow's arm. "I understand you being so protective of him. He's had assholes for boyfriends before. Honestly, I can understand. But Toushiro is a good guy. If someone he's with doesn't want him to do something, he won't do it. He prefers to have some space as well. Just leave them alone and if Ulquiorra seems a little more happy (if he shows emotions at all), then will you chill out?"

The taller teen grumbled under his breath before sticking his hands into his pocket and nodded his head once. He'll give the midget one chance, but if he heard Ulquiorra say anything about the brat hurting him, there will be a new tombstone in the cemetery with the name Hitsugaya Toushiro on it. Not that he'd tell Ichigo that. Or Ulquiorra…for now.

"Come on," Ichigo sighed, walking away. "My cousin's causing chaos somewhere else and I got nothing to do. And since you said your friends are all busy, why don't we hang out for a while?"

Grimmjow nodded his head in agreement with a soft 'Sure' as he followed after the shorter teen. "Got anything in particular you wanna do?" he asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "Maybe go to the arcade," he suggested.

"Cool," Grimmjow replied. "While we're there, I can see if anyone's beaten my perfect score on the DDR."

Brown eyes widened. "Wait," he said. "You're Sexy-Blue?"

A grin was his response.

"Damn!" Ichigo shouted. "I can never beat your score! No one can! Everyone keeps messing up on that song! How did you ever manage to get all Perfects on it?"

"Lots of practice," Grimmjow chuckled. "I already beat all the others on their highest level, so I decided to go to the hardest song. Pretty cool beat to it. Beat that before I moved away. Don't think they had that one in Tokyo, though, so I'm probably out of practice." He started laughing slightly. "Not even Ulquiorra could beat my score there!"

"No one can," Ichigo stated. "I managed to tie against your score on one song, but I can't on the others."

"Wanna go at the same time and see which one of us will win?" he challenged.

"Yeah!" Ichigo accepted. "Bet I'll win!"

"As fucking if!" Grimmjow growled. "Race ya!"

Before Ichigo had time to register what he said, the teal-haired teen sprinted off. "Hey!" he yelled as he chased after him. "That's cheating!"

"You're just slow!" Grimmjow shot back.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Grimmjow won the race, but Ichigo was barely a centimeter behind him. They argued over who actually won all the way inside before deciding to settle it in a DDR match. The taller teen managed to scare off the pair that looked like they were ready to start another round before Ichigo hit him on the back of his head and got ready. Grimmjow grinned widely before choosing the hardest song with so many different speeds, it threw everyone off and messed up eye-foot coordination. He also chose the hardest level and called Ichigo a chicken when he wanted to stay on Basic instead of Expert.

"I am not a chicken!" Ichigo snapped on him seconds before the game started. "I just don't feel like dying of a stroke! What are you thinking starting off this hard this soon?!"

"That race was my warm-up," Grimmjow replied as the game started, immediately throwing arrow after arrow to the top of the screen.

Most of the audience was in awe as the two played the game. Grimmjow got perfect after perfect until they heard '100!' and he kept getting perfects, despite the speeding slowing down or going faster at random moments. He didn't seem to mind it at all.

Ichigo got most of the perfects, but at every twenty-five he missed a step that turned to either 'good' or 'great'. The speed constantly threw him off, but he tried to keep in time with it.

After a couple minutes, the game was over and Ichigo was panting slightly. Grimmjow got AA with a circle around it while Ichigo just got an A with a circle. When it asked for the names of the two players that made it into the high scores, Ichigo put down King above the Horse (who he knew was Hichigo) while Grimmjow put in Sexy Blue, shocking everyone there.

"Damn it, Ichi!" someone yelled out, making most of the crowd jump.

"I thought you were on a date, Shiro!" Ichigo yelled back.

"He ditched me!" he heard Hichigo replied. Surprisingly, despite his cousin being completely white, he couldn't spot him anywhere. Probably hiding behind something.

Grimmjow bent over laughing slightly before inhaling deeply and straightening up. "Wanna go again?" he asked.

"Sure," Ichigo replied with a nod and a wave of his hand, getting back onto the pad.

They pair started another speedy song, both on the same level this time. Hichigo watched from around the corner of the machine he was behind, slurping at his smoothie as his eyes switched back and forth between his cousin and the teal-haired teen. Ever since Renji cheated on his cousin, Hichigo hadn't wanted to let him out of his sights whenever he was around another guy. There were just too many that would play with his heart like that damn pineapple did.

Ichigo was always a softie at heart. He tried to act tough, but still made friends in his own weird little way. And once he called someone his friend, his nakama, he trusted them completely. Renji took that trust and shattered it right before Ichigo's eyes and crushed his heart. Hichigo didn't want that to happen to his cousin anymore. He had enough issues thinking that every time one of his friends got hurt while he was around it was his fault because he couldn't protect them.

Maybe, just maybe, he could let this slide. Grimmjow looked like the type to protect his own if his own attitude towards his friends was anything to go by. Their personalities clashed at times, but they were practically the same. Hichigo smirked to himself slightly. If Grimmjow hurt his King in any way, he would have to deal with him. But until then, he would leave them be and go find his lazy date. Probably fell asleep somewhere. He was already getting used to that!

The game ended with both of them tied and Ichigo panting slightly. "Man, I'm out of practice," he stated, bent over with his hands on his knees as he inhaled and exhaled deeply but evenly.

"Why do you say that?" Grimmjow asked, panting as well, but not as hard as Ichigo was, as the two got off the stage.

"I normally could go six songs at that speed before ending up like this," Ichigo replied with a small chuckle. "Wonder where my cousin went."

"Probably left to find his date," Grimmjow stated with a shrug. "Come on. Buy ya a drink."

"Thanks, but you don't have to," Ichigo laughed out.

"Yeah," Grimmjow agreed, slinging his arm over the smaller teen's shoulders. "But I want to." Before Ichigo could protect any further, Grimmjow dragged him through the crowd to the outside and across the street where a convenience store was. Sure was convenient to have one across the street from the arcade.

The door chimed as it was pushed open before the two went to the back where the drinks were. "Better not steal anything, Grimmjow!" someone growled out before the two turned to see someone dressed in white with a newspaper covering his face.

"Like I would!" Grimmjow scoffed. "Didn't know you worked here, Szayel."

The newspaper was tilted on one side to reveal the pink-haired teen. "Well Ilforte won't support me my whole life and I need some extra change for my personal lab and all its devices." He looked over to Ichigo. "A date?" he gasped.

"Shove it," Grimmjow grumbled as he took out a liter bottle of orange soda. "Get one. I'm paying." Ichigo reluctantly took a liter of strawberry flavor soda. "You want a snack, too?"

"No," Ichigo replied, shaking his head.

"Fine," Grimmjow shrugged before grabbing a large box of blueberry pocky.

"So what started this?" Szayel asked as he rung the three items up.

"Ulquiorra's got a date," Grimmjow stated. "Couldn't follow him alone, so I dragged Ichigo because everyone else was busy with something else."

"And you're not following them?" the pink-haired teen chuckled before telling him the price of the items.

"Won't let me," Grimmjow grumbled, jabbing a thumb towards Ichigo. Then digging into his pocket to get out the money.

"Hm," Szayel hummed. "Oh! Stark's on a date as well."

"I feel sorry for whoever's dating that lazy bastard," he chuckled as he grabbed the items and tossing the strawberry soda to Ichigo, who caught it easily. "They'd feel neglected." Szayel nodded with a smirk as the pair left.

"Um, thanks," Ichigo said as he opened the bottle. "I'll pay you back."

"Shit, Ichigo!" Grimmjow growled. "I bought that for you because I wanted to! You don't have to pay me back and if you even try it, I won't accept it." Ichigo didn't say anything before he took a gulp of the soda. Grimmjow smirked and opened his box of pocky and stuck a stick in his mouth, licking the flavored cream off before biting down on the stick.

"So what should we do now?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow was silent for a moment. "Wanna go to my place and play a few video games?" he asked. "I got a bunch of games and game consoles."

"Collect them?" Ichigo joked.

"Never know what the guys would like," Grimmjow stated with a smirk, finishing off th4e stick in his mouth. "I got Wii, PS2, PS3, X-Box 360, and lots of games to go with them."

"Cool," the orange-haired teen commented, taking another sip from his soda. "Hey, I got a question."

"What?"

"You and Ulquiorra don't get along, right?"

"Most of the time, no," Grimmjow replied, putting another stick of pocky in his mouth. "We don't."

"Then why are you so overprotective of him?" Ichigo asked, looking at the taller teen from the corner of his eyes. "I mean, you always act like you can't stand him, then the next second you're trying to make sure he isn't gong to get hurt."

"Like I said, he's the annoying little brother I never had," Grimmjow scoffed. "He's a friend. Why shouldn't I look out for him? You look out for your friends, don't you?"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied, looking to the ground.

"Okay, enough of asking me questions about the guys," the taller teen said with a smirk. "How you holding up? It's been a little over three weeks."

"I'm still mad at him and so is everyone else," Ichigo replied before talking a gulp of his soda. "And as much as I still want to be mad at him, I can't be mad at him forever. I doubt I can last until after winter break. I already know everyone else will get over it by then." He glanced over to the other teen that was staring off another direction. "You ever get boyfriend that cheated on you?"

"Never had a boyfriend," Grimmjow pointed out. "Just girlfriends. I ain't gay, despite what the guys keep saying. I did have three girlfriends back near my old place. The first wanted more than I could give her. The second was crazy as hell and I didn't see that until she was having a cat fight with some other chick that said I was hot. The third girl actually did cheat on me. I caught her having sex with some guy on my bed during a party my mom said Ulquiorra and I could have and then she had the gall to come to me four weeks later and say that she was pregnant with my kid."

"Was she?" Ichigo asked.

"Let me put it this way," he stated. "She had red-hair, just like both her parents. I have blue hair. My mom had light blue hair, kind of like mine, and she said my dad was a blonde. No one in my family had brown hair and the kid had brown hair just like the guy I caught her fucking."

Ichigo sighed in disbelief, shaking his head.

"She kept saying that I was the father. Then I finally had enough and said I wanted a paternity test after her parents got on my case about not helping her out with some kid that ain't mine when she wasn't even my girlfriend anymore. My mom was completely on my side since she knows that I was responsible enough to practice safe sex. So they got some stuff from me and that other guy and did the paternity test and, like I kept saying, I sure as hell wasn't the dad. Still didn't shut her up. She wanted a retake of the test, as did her parents, thinking I somehow paid the doctor to say the other guy was the dad just to get out of parental responsibility."

"I hate people like that," Ichigo commented. "Glad I never met one. Feel sorry for you that you did."

"Thanks," Grimmjow sarcastically said, rolling his eyes. "But mom wanted to sue them for it."

They were silent for a minute before Ichigo asked another question. "So what about your dad? You never mentioned him before now."

Grimmjow snorted in annoyance. "Asshole took off when I was three," he stated. "Barely remember a damn thing about him. Mom never told me why he left, but I think I remember them arguing one night about him having an affair and knocking his mistress up."

"If he's still around, then how did you get out of being sent to his place with Ulquiorra?" he asked.

"Ulquiorra would have been put into foster care since he wasn't my mom's and he ain't my dad's," Grimmjow pointed out. "And let's just say that the chief of police knew how much of an asshole my dad was and was a pretty good friend of my mom's. Guy kept getting on my case, though, whenever I got into gang fights. Did the same to Ulquiorra. I owe him a lot, actually. He pulled a few strings and we got to finish our school year there and came back here."

"You're still underage, though," Ichigo said in confusion.

Grimmjow then grinned widely. "No I'm not," he stated. "I turned eighteen the middle of summer. I don't need a guardian and since I am of age, I made sure the government didn't take Ulquiorra away."

"So did you ever meet your dad after he left?"

"Nope," the teal-haired teen said with a pop. "And if I ever did, I'd probably punch the bastard. Right in the face. Yeah, that sounds like fun. Everything he put her through, he deserves worse than a punch. Maybe the guys would beat him up with me."

"Was everyone close to you mom?" Ichigo sighed, remembering when Noitra said Grimmjow's mother was the most beautiful woman on the planet and nicer than hell.

"What can I say?" he replied with a smirk. "She just gave off that vibe. She was their second mother. Or in a couple cases, their only mother. Not by blood or anything, but basically their mother figure.

"Like take Noitra for example. His mom died giving birth to him and he was raised by his dad. His dad never got a girlfriend so my mom was the only mother figure he actually had." He smirked with a scoffing laughing. "His dad actually believed he loved my mom so much he asked her to marry him. She just made a thoughtful face and looked at me then at Noitra and asked us what we thought about it.

"Noitra said, 'Miss Jaggarjaques, I do love you like you were my own mother, but I've seen how you mother Grimmjow and I don't wanna turn into a momma's boy. Besides, I don't think Grimmjow and I can stand being stepbrothers and you already have Ulquiorra to look after with this crazy kid.' She just laughed at that and declined Mr. Jiruga's marriage proposal."

Ichigo chuckled lightly at that. He honestly couldn't see Noitra and Grimmjow living together as stepbrothers. The whole house would probably turn into a war zone.

"She was a second mother to Szayel and Ilforte," Grimmjow continued. "They nearly had a normal family for a few years, but we're all fucked up one way or another. Szayel's mother started developing some kind of depression and no meds were helping her. She couldn't stand being around either of them very much and their father was out putting his dick into as many pussies as he could since their mom didn't want to have sex with him. Can't blame her. He was always an asshole.

"I still remember when Szayel or Ilforte would come to school with a new bruise somewhere on them. Ilforte was always more beat up, though, since he was always protecting Szayel. The guy was a drunk man-whore. He got drunk, he went home, he beat the kids and his wife, and then he went out to fuck some bitch. Man, mom was pissed whenever she saw new bruises on those two and chewed the guy out. You wouldn't think they were protective over a woman that wasn't their own mother, but when he tried to hit her for butting in, all four of us attacked him: me, Ulquiorra, Szayel, and Ilforte."

"He tried to hit your mom?!" Ichigo exclaimed in shock as they finally reached Grimmjow's house.

"Yep," Grimmjow replied as he unlocked the door before both went inside. Pantera stretched-walked over to them from her resting spot on the couch to the door. He scratched the back of her head. "Didn't try it again after getting a broken rib. Who knew Ulquiorra could hit that hard. I just gave the guy serious brain trauma or something. It didn't fully stop him from beating everyone, but it didn't happen as often. My mom still got tired of it and called the police. Their dad's still in jail for another twenty-five years."

"What about their mom?" Ichigo asked, sitting on the couch before the feline jumped into his lap and pushed his hand with her head.

Grimmjow sat next to him. "She went to a mental hospital few years back," he stated. "Apparently, she was so deep into her depression of her husband beating her and her kids that she wasn't qualified to take care of them anymore. And she didn't even flinch when the judge said that. Ilforte still visits her when he can. Szayel, not so much. He's still pretty pissed at her for not snapping out of her depression and showing the wrath of an angered mother.

"When she was enlisted into the hospital, they went to live with Mr. Coyote and Stark before his parents divorced. Stark and Ilforte were close friends, despite age difference, and Mr. Coyote didn't want them to be separated. He took them in until at least Ilforte was old enough and had a job to support himself and Szayel, which was when he was sixteen and moved both of them out on his own. Stark's dad wasn't too sure on it. Ilforte moved himself and Szayel out about a year before Stark's parents divorced."

"What about Halibel?" the smaller teen said, pausing his petting on the cat's back. Pantera just nudged his hand again before he continued petting her.

"Halibel lives with her uncle," Grimmjow said. "When she was ten, her mom just disappeared one night. No note. All her things were gone. Nothing. She just disappeared. Then when Halibel was thirteen and starting to need D-size bras, her dad was sexually frustrated and tried to rape her. Thankfully her uncle was there and heard her, so she was saved from that. Her dad's in jail, too. Doesn't visit him at all and since then, she's lived with her uncle. The guy's cool. Her dad, though, I've always had a bad feeling about him. I did not trust him. No one did."

"And Nel?" Ichigo hesitantly asked. Grimmjow said they were all messed up one way or another. Did that include Nel?

"Nel lives with a couple of guys she loves as brothers and they love her like a little sister," Grimmjow chuckled. "Crazy, the both of them. Dondochakka and Pesche, I think. They try to keep her from fighting since she doesn't like to fight very much, but when she does, they are by her side through everything. Her dad was a drug addict and her mom got hooked as well. They died from overdose about five years ago. She wasn't that close to them, but you can tell she's still hurting."

"So everyone lost their parents one way or another," Ichigo sadly said, tilting his head down a bit.

"Yeah," Grimmjow replied, staring at the wall boredly. "What about you?"

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

"You and your family," Grimmjow stated. "What about you guys? And please include that cousin of yours because he throws me off a lot."

The orange-haired teen laughed lightly at that. "He throws everyone off!" he stated before calming down. "My mom died a long time ago, when I was still just a kid. You lost yours in a car crash, right?" Grimmjow nodded. "My mom got hit by a car running from some thugs that wanted to hurt us when I was eight. She was more worried about protecting me than herself. Mom ran across the street with me and took the hit from an oncoming car. We fell down the riverside. Her body was still covering me, like she was still trying to protect me from the thugs. They saw us and ran off.

"The police were called and everything. Dad was heartbroken, but glad that at least I was okay. He's been trying to act like a goofball since to try and get us to lighten up. My younger twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin, understood what was happening though they were way to young to actually get what was going on. Dad just told them mom wasn't coming back and it was like they just knew. Hichigo was visiting then, too. He was the only person that could get me to talk after it happened. He used to be a pretty good kid, but after losing his aunt and seeing drastic changes in everyone else, he just flipped.

"The guys were found and arrested. I identified them and they got sent to jail for twenty years. Like I said, dad's been a goofball since so we would turn back to our old selves, but it didn't work. Yuzu took on the housework, cleaning everything up until she learned to cook then she did that too. Dad thought it was just her way of adjusting to the absence of a mother, so he let her be and she's been like that since. Karin's been a tomboy since. Dad gets annoying and she shuts him up. She hasn't cried since the day mom died. She tries to act strong, act like nothing bothers her, but we all know it does."

"And you?" the taller teen asked. "You saw her through all of that. It must of gotten to you worse than anyone else."

Ichigo sighed. "I don't know if I suffer more or not," he stated. "I haven't really been what I used to be anymore. I kept thinking that I wasn't strong enough to protect her when I should have been. I did everything in my power to get stronger after her death so I could protect everyone important to me. My names means 'one who protects' and I couldn't even protect my own mother."

Grimmjow was silent for a moment before humming lightly. "That's one thing we have in common," he said lowly, bringing Ichigo's attention to him. "Neither of us could protect the person most special to us, so we try to make up for it by protecting everyone else." Silence was passed back in forth for a couple minutes before it was broken by Grimmjow. "So what's the deal with your cousin?"

"He's had problems all his life," Ichigo sighed, shaking his head. "Since he's an albino, none of the kids wanted to be his friends and he was always picked on at school. His dad didn't help him, only told him to suck it up, while his mom just treated his injuries and left him alone. Don't ask why we look so alike. All I know is that our moms were sisters and we don't know why we look so similar.

"Like I said, he used to be a good kid. Despite everyone treating him badly, he did try to help them when they needed it. They isolated him no matter what he did. My mom was his ray of light. He always enjoyed visiting us. With her around, he wasn't alone in his mind. He had her and my entire family. Then she was taken from us so abruptly that it tore him apart as much as it did the rest of us. He would only talk small sentences to everyone else while actually holding conversations with just me.

"I guess her death was what finally made him snap. All the kids at his school thought he was dangerous and left him completely alone, so he thought that he should go ahead and show them that he was dangerous instead of helping the ungrateful brats out. He got suspended after biting a kid's arm and making the kid bleed while he was in elementary, and when he got into Junior High, things just got worse and worse. Then the Hollow Gang approached him and recruited him. He took down their leader, so he's been boss since."

"Man," Grimmjow sighed. "Can understand him having problems. So is he a man-whore?" Ichigo looked at him incredulously. "Just asking about the whole fifty-eight pants he got into."

"Like I said, he's got problems," Ichigo pointed out with a shrug. "He was always pushed away by other kids when he was younger. His own parents barely acted like they cared. The most they did for him was getting him Zangetsu, but as soon as he started getting money, he had to pay for vet bills, food, and everything else.

"I don't know why he does it, but I think it just helps him feel accepted or something."

"Huh?" Grimmjow was a little confused at that.

Ichigo slowly shook his head. "He knows they're only one night stands and he knows they don't actually care for anything more than a fuck, but it just makes him feel better," the other teen replied. "I don't get how his mind works, but I think that by screwing around with someone, it makes him feel like someone actually does care. Most people are scared of him because of how he looks and acts, and it tears him down. He has sex with someone, he doesn't care if it's one night or not, they aren't scared of him. They may just want to fuck him, but they're not scared. It makes him feel better."

Grimmjow let out a low hum. "Suppose it makes sense," he commented. "He has been pushed away all his life, right? Of course he would feel that way."

The other nodded once in agreement before his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the caller ID. 'Asshole' was on it. Why he kept the number, he didn't know. He just pressed the red button that automatically hung up on him and stuffed his phone into his pocket. Grimmjow looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Renji," he said. "Been trying to talk to me, but either Hichigo's around me, and he's scared of Hichigo, or I just hang up on him."

"Hm, good idea," Grimmjow stated with a grin. "Anyway, off of depressing subjects, wanna play a few games?"

"Sure," Ichigo replied as Grimmjow set up the game consoles and opened up his cabinets that were filled with games. "Got anything but games?"

"Movies on that bookshelf over there," Grimmjow said, jabbing his thumb behind him. Ichigo turned around to see the dark brown bookshelf with a multitude of movies on DVD and Blu-Ray. "Half are mine and the other half are Ulquiorra's. He may spend the nights at other places, but he still spends most of his time here."

"What do you mean he spends nights at other places?" Ichigo asked as Grimmjow placed a game into his PS3 and started it up.

"Well since that whole incident with my getting drunk and fucking him," Grimmjow sighed, tossing one of the controllers over to Ichigo, who caught it. "We have a hard time actually spending every day and night together. Sometimes he's at Stark's and sometimes he's at D-Roy's. D-Roy doesn't do well by himself, he has abandonment issues, so Ulquiorra stays with him sometimes. Come on. Game's starting."

Ichigo wasn't sure how long he was at Grimmjow's place, playing game after game. He knew it must have been a while since some of Grimmjow's friends were pouring into the house without either of them noticing, or so he thought. Grimmjow knew when his friends came in. They kept challenging each other on racing or fighting games, rough-housed a lot, or even drank alcohol that Ichigo had no clue they had or even knew how they got it. Stark and Ilforte probably got it. Surprisingly, even his cousin was there. He came in with Stark and Lilinette showed up a couple minutes later.

Ilforte and D-Roy were currently fighting each other on an old Mortal Combat game that was severely scratched up, yet still played perfectly. Szayel was sitting at the table with a can of soda while watching the current battle. Halibel sat with him at the table. Noitra was sitting on the floor with Nel sitting on the couch behind him. Tesla was seated not too far from Noitra. Stark was laying across a chair with Hichigo, who was cheering Ilforte on, bouncing on his lap and Lilinette on the floor in front of him. Aaroniero was sitting next to D-Roy, trying to give him bits of advice that was ignored. Ulquiorra was still on his date, but much to Grimmjow's displeasure, Luppi was took his place temporarily, bouncing behind D-Roy waiting for his turn to challenge someone.

He could barely remember having this much fun around others. Sure, he had fun with his friends, but nothing like this.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: chapter end! Sorry it took a while to update, but was it worth it? I mean, I did make it pretty long. O_o boy is it long… that's almost 7,000 words…anyway, plz review! **


	11. Author's Plea, Not a Chapter

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666

naruhina pwns

ReaperCB919

The Unbelievable

Dragon Ruler 06

True-Love-IchiHichi

For those of you who wish to show your support of this petition, please paste it as a temporary chapter to one of your stories. It will keep circulating that way and more people will know what is happening on the site we all know and love.


End file.
